


Spiderson and the trip

by SerlinaBlack



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Flash gets plummelled by them, And kidnapping too ig, Crack Treated Seriously, Field Trip, I should probably tag tortur, I will stare cannon in the face as I walk backwards into this world, I'll tag these as I go, Multi, One Shot Collection, Peter Parker Has a Family, Please Don't read the first few chapters, This has Twitter now, Time Travel, and not to any of the avengers, cause hitting minors is a no no, i'll stop now, it’s only one chapter, not literally tho, or peter, thats gonna put you off the entire story, this is a good universe, when I say kidnapping.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 63,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerlinaBlack/pseuds/SerlinaBlack
Summary: One shots about fieldtrips, Flash getting his behind handed,  and other thing with stony and spideypool sprinkled on it.Id advice to skip the first few chapters if you are reading it, cause they feel cringy to me now





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is sixteen in this. And Wade is seventeen. This is a beautiful universe of everyone lives and no one dies

Peter Parker has never had the best luck in his life, hence the phrase Parker luck kept following him around. But, after all his been through, what with his parents death, uncle Ben's death, becoming Spiderman (which is a whole can of worm all on it's own) and recently the death of May Parker, he thought he'd get a little bit of a break. If Parker luck was a physical entity, Peter imagined it laughing out loud at his thought and planning his demise with a well placed thought of NOPE!

After aunt May's death, which was due to cancer (screw that disease and everything it stands for) Peter was, as any normal child of 16 would be, lost, he didn't know where he'll go, what he'd eat, his thoughts were practically in a loop of "ohmygodpleasedon'tsendmetoafosterhome." 

Turns out he did not have to worry about that because apparently May was a strong woman who knew when her time was up, and had talked to Tony -and by extension Steve- about taking the boy in.

Living in the avengers compound was great, he got his own lab, a father to geek out with, heck he could call Captain America pops, not to mention the rest of the Avengers told (demanded of) him to call them aunt or uncle, he was practically living any 16 year old's dream.

But of course no one could actually know that he got adopted by Iron-man and Captain America, at least not yet, until Pepper handled the press.

No one is to say anything about spiderman. No matter how alike Peter and Tony could be, there is no way that he'd be able to pull off a "I Am Spiderman"™ his dad said he could if he wanted to, but ultimately, it was up to him. And him being him, telling anyone that he is Spiderman is a big No No. 

It all starts when, He returned to his school after two days of excused day off, which is to say, he got so badly injured fighting doc oc, his fathers made up an excuse for him to stay home and got Natasha to call them and use her super spy skills to make the school believe that he had the flu for exactly two days. 

He was of course fine in day one but he was not allowed to go to school or patrol for at least two days to make sure he " didn't keep giving his old men repeated heart attacks, do you hear me young man?" He struck a hard bargain with Tony to let Deadpool in the tower. And due to him being "injured" even got both Tony and Wade to play nice. 

And he is healed completely, he has super healing thank you very much, but super healing does absolutely nothing to prevent the overdrive of senses always out to get him. He hopes that he would be able to have a mostly quiet day.

Remember how he mentioned Parker luck laughing at his face in the beginning ? Yeah, it's doing exactly that right now. Peter can feel something is about to go wrong (which he can but you know what he means)

"Class, has your parents alerted you that they have been sent an email the day before yesterday for the upcoming field trip? Apparently all of them accepted so you are all going to the field trip today." Peter jerked, email? His dads didn't tell him about getting anything. He raised his hand and Mr. Warren cut him off,  
"Yes Mr. Parker all of you includes you too" Peter lowered his hand just as Cindy asked,   
"So.... Where is this field trip? Cause my parents didn't tell me anything." 

Mr. Warren had a smirk on his face.  
"Well, those of you who don't know would get a nice surprise wouldn't they?" The man said good naturedly and the class grumbled about secretive parents. 

Peter looked towards Ned, who looked like he was barely holding on his tirade about going on an adventure. His best friend looked too excited about the trip for him to tell him he had a bad feeling about this.

They loaded on the bus, even though Mr. Warren told them, where they were going, they could have walked also. Peter thanked Mr. Warren's common sense for having the fore sight of actually taking the bus instead of letting the kids walk.

As they were going to their destination, Peter took in the familiar roads of New York. Ned excitedly chattering next to him. Wait.... That building? And that one? And...... Actually, the roads are becoming a bit too familiar for his liking. 

Peter looked towards Ned, "Hey Ned, doesn't the route look familiar?" He asked his best friend as he took a breath from talking.  
"Familiar? How?"  
"It is see?" Peter pointed to the window next to him and Ned looked out, frowned, and then contemplated,  
"DUDE! You don't think we're going...... There are we!" Ned whispered seeming to be much more excited at the note than Peter would have liked him to be.  
"I don't know man, I hope not." Peter nervously chewed his lips and looked out the window as his worst fears came to life. 

When the group got down from the bus Peter Was actively panicking, with Ned trying to provide comfort (which didn't help nearly as much as it should have helped) as the rest of the class looked on at awe at the Avengers Tower. Even MJ looked awed, for a moment then she caught herself, and went back to ignoring everyone by looking at her book. 

"Well, well, well, looks like Parker's big lie about his internship is about to be busted." Flash called out getting a few snickers from his 'friends' and an eyeroll from Ned,   
"Flash you do realize that no one but you actually cares about whether Peter's internship is real or not right?" Mj raised an eyebrow. Flash sputtered and then decided he's content with glaring at Peter for now. 

Peter, however was violently reminded that Flash was going in the tower, which means that if any of the avengers get news of him doing anything remotely wrong, they're gonna be there, which is bad news for Flash, and the person at the PR who thought they could withhold worrying about the news of Peter's adoption till next month

When Mr. Warren was finally done with the headcount he lead the group towards the reception area a young neat blonde woman was sitting at the desk, typing away at her computer, Peter recognizes her as Emily .   
" Hello, we're here for the tour from Midtown high?" He prompted as the young woman looked up from her computer with a marketing smile.

"Of course we will get our tour guide in a minute, please wait here." Her tone was polite, fake and customer pleasing, as anyone would expect from a receptionist. A few minutes of Flash trying to get on his nerves later, a bubbly young woman made her way to the group, Peter doesn't really remember her name, but he saw her when he was passing the lower floors. 

"Hello, Midtown High, my name is Sara and I'll be your tour guide today, before we begin I need to give you security pa...." She trails off as her eyes catches sight of Peter and bugs out,   
"Oh my god you're Peter Parker! I've seen you in the labs before! You're kind of a legend for all the other interns and some of the staff. Oh! But of course you knew that,why wouldn't you know that? You're a wizard with technology by the way" During her rambling, Peter kept getting more and more red. 

"Wait, stop please, Sara, I'm not really that special, and besides, there's a tour?" Peter cut her off pointing at his gobsmacked peers bar Ned and MJ , and she seemed to come to her senses and began distributing passes to everyone mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'Peter Parker knows my name' 

"What the fuck was that about Parker?!? How much did you pay her to pretend to know you?"  
"I paid her nothing Flash, besides, it's..... Kinda embarrassing being being recognized" not that he believed that he won't be recognized when they got inside the tower, but that was the problem of Peter Stark-Rogers ten minutes into the future. Flash just scoffed and pushed pass him to grab his pass. 

When Peter, MJ and Ned were the last three without security passes Sara gave them an apologetic glance,   
"Sorry, guys but I guess they didn't print passes out for you, you still have your own passes right?" The boys nodded and stood behind the line to scan the passes. 

"Eugene Thompson, visitor" FRIDAY's bored voice rang through a speaker. The rest of the line went smoothly... Until it got to Ned that is,  
"Hello, Ned, I did not expect you here so early" FRIDAY's voice turned from bored to interested.   
"I'm on a field trip milady FRIDAY ." Ned said. MJ scanned her pass and got a quiet greet from FRIDAY as well. Then, Peter scanned his own pass,   
"Hello Peter, are you on the Field trip as well?"  
"Yeah, FRY, listen, could you do me a favour and not tell anyone I'm here?" Peter added the last part in a hushed tone to keep his classmates from listening.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Boss has already been informed, and I imagine it wouldn't take long for the rest to know either." FRIDAY replied in a low volume in a speaker closest to Peter so that only he could hear. Peter groaned,   
"why does this happen to me?" He mumbled. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE PENIS?" Flash hollers. Peter rolls his eyes. And makes his way towards the rest of the class.

It doesn't even take ten minutes for people to start recognizing him, normally, Peter doesn't have work in the levels lower than 50. Heck, he barely walks in through the front doors! When he does go lower however, he's usually in a frenzy. So he can't be blamed if he doesn't recognize half of the people who are smiling at him right? 

His classmates notice that people are smiling at peter though, and their whispers and mumbling does absolutely nothing to soothe his upcoming headache. 

As Sara tried to heard the group towards the elevator they saw a man staring up at a vent opening and yelling at it. The group looked at the man incredulously. Peter knew who he was and exactly what was happening , well... Not exactly, but he thinks he knows the gist of it. The man sees the group and catches Peter's eye,   
"Pete! Thank god you're here! Old birdbrain up there is spreading lies and slander." 

Peter could feel everyone turn their eyes towards him, well, since they probably would gather enough crap on him anyway,   
"What'd he do this time?" Peter asked curiously just as another man dropped from the vent and both approached him.

"Peter! My dude, My nerd, I was just telling Falcon here that I am the superior uncle." Clint grinned.   
"And I was just telling him that obviously I am the superior one." Sam pointedly told him. Peter sighed,   
"I told you guys before, all of you guys are the same level of great." 

"But..."   
"No buts, you're all great and I can't choose one to be better than the other." Peter said sternly, the three of them ignoring Peter's classmates and a snickering Ned.   
#######

After sending them away, Peter pointedly ignored the stares his peers kept giving him. Even though a yelling Flash is hard to ignore.   
"Who the fuck was that penis? Where did you get two avenger look a likes? How did you even manage to bring them inside the building?" So on and forth, Peter was thanking uncle Bruce in his head for those self control yoga classes. But even then his patience was nearing it's limits. 

Which is when a red and black clad man decides to join the party.   
"PETYPIE!!!!" Was Peter's only warning barring his spider sense before he was tackled by a very enthusiastic Deadpool.

"Hey, Wade, mind letting me walk?" Peter managed to say even though he didn't look particularly bothered by being smushed against the merch -if his grin was anything to go by-   
"nope! You're home early though, are you sick again?! Does it hurt? Don't lie to me babyboy." The mercenary rambled. 

Peter shook his head,   
"I'm fine Wade, I'm on a field trip... Here." He reassured. Wade gave looked towards their audience, and then gave Peter a critical once over to determine that he was in fact not dying. He seemed to be having a conversation with the boxes. 

"Fine, but as long as you're here, I'm coming with." Peter sighed but agreed, he may be perfectly fine, but any excuse to spend time with his boyfriend is a good excuse in his book.  
"YOU'RE DEADPOOL!" One of Peter's classmates yelled as they got their voice back.  
"What gave it away?the red and black or the katanas?" Peter mused wryly. 

And then his eyes lit up.  
"Wade! These are my friends Ned And MJ." Peter introduced. MJ looked up at Deadpool with narrowed eyes, and Ned poked him to make sure he is real.  
"You love Peter then?" MJ asked wade replied "with all my heart" and Peter groaned,   
"MJ please don't." Wade had this talk with his fathers, and the family, the whole family

"Listen man, I don't care that you can't die, but if Peter gets hurt under your watch, I will make you dead" MJ threatened.   
"Hey if baby boy ends up hurt, I'm hurting myself very much anyway, you can help."   
"Wade no!" 

"YOU'RE DATING PENIS PARKER?" Flash gasped, and , oh boy this is gonna be bad.   
"What'd you just call him?" Wade says in a low voice.

"Wade, calm down, remember your no kill streak? It's been six months, don't break it." Peter tried to calm his boyfriend down and sent a warning glare towards Flash to keep. His. Mouth. Shut.  
"I can't unalive him?"   
"No Wade."   
"Not even a little bit?"   
"No Wade come on, we're on a tour" Peter sent a pleading look at Sara who took the hint and began hearing them all towards lab 53.

Lab 53 is an R&D lab not that important, though, Wade can't enter that lab either, (lifetime ban on lab equipment) Peter walks in behind everyone, slightly uninterested, only to be staring at the Princess of Wakanda and Bruce banner talking.

It was Shuri who noticed them first.   
"Why are children in the lab?" She questioned.   
"We're having a tour from midtown high your highness." Sara supplied helpfully.   
"Midtown high?" Bruce questioned, "Peter's school?" His eyes scanned the crowd and lit up when he caught sight of Peter.

"Pete! You didn't say you had a tour here." Bruce wondered.   
"I didn't know either, turns out they sent an email to my parents, who didn't even tell me I had a field trip." Peter was not pouting goddamnit. 

Flash raised a hand and Bruce pointed at him indicating him to ask his question.   
"Dr. Banner, Parker actually has an internship here?" He asked a perplexed looking Bruce.   
"What are you talking about? Peter's....." He couldn't finish whatever he was about to say as Peter cut him off.   
"Yes, I am Flash, we're in the building! You saw what happened until now, I'm dating Wade for crying out loud, why is it that hard to believe?" 

"And where is your menace of a boyfriend?" Shuri asked deciding she didn't like Flash an doesn't really care about what he has to say.   
"He's outside, he decided to crash the tour." Peter said,   
"Good, you two are meeting me in a training room after this, I finished making them, and I need to test it out."   
"THE LIGHTSABERS?!?!" Ned squealed from next to him. 

"They're finished?" Peter said in awe.  
"Actually, gather Ned and Wade, you're coming with me right now."  
"You can't steal him, he's with his class Shuri." Bruce said placatingly.   
" That's so sad, FRIDAY play despacito." The song started playing over the speakers inside the lab. "He's my friend, I'm a princess, I can do whatever I want." Peter couldn't withhold a snort at that. 

"Peteeeeeer! Tell you teacher you want to come with me!"   
"How about after the tour? It'll be an hour at most, and don't you have stuff to so with uncle Bruce?" He could tell everyone was gaping at him. Well, whatever, they can make their own assumptions, so long as they don't figure out who Spiderman is he's good. 

Shuri pouted but relented, "OK, but don't take more than an hour, lightsabers waits for no man"   
"I swear." Peter said and turned back to his class and three amused looking Ned MJ and Sara. 

"Alright, since no one will probably pay attention to anything in this room anyway, how about we move to the next section, which is...." She was cut off by another frazzled looking intern walking towards them, 

"Sara, you're working with Seamus in lab 32 right?"  
"Yeah, why?"   
"We need you to go there, he can't come in today, apparently, he fell and broke his hand."   
Sara mumbled something like, 'that boy, I swear' before shaking her head, 

"but I have a tour to lead here." The other intern looked even more frazzled. And then she noticed Peter.  
"Oh, Peter thank god you're here, listen, I'm gonna have to borrow Sara for a while, could you lead the tour? thanks!" And just as soon as she came, she left pushing Sara out the door cartoon style. 

MJ snorted and brought them all back to reality, "good luck leading the tour loser." She said in true MJ fashion that made everyone jerk their head towards Peter the boy sighed, this is gonna be a looong day.

#########

"So, then I told her that she can't use her fucking powers in training, and in the next round of combat she shot me, which, hurts like a bitch, but at least she didn't use her powers......" Deadpool rambled on all their way to the next destination, which Friday provided was a lower level avengers gym.

Peter didn't do much talking during his time in 'leading' the tour, but he figured everything said in these touts are public knowledge anyway so why bother? Besides, his peers seem to be much more entranced to see Wade talking about the new avengers recruits training he has been giving. Even -Peter glanced at Mr. Warren his chaperone seemed sucked in the story. 

They reached the gym and Peter could hear people inside. He frowned, this gym is strictly for avengers or higher level S.H.I.E.L.D personel. But no one actually practices here because they prefer sparring. And this one is not meant for that. He owns the doors, and...... Wow, Peter has never been more unimpressed while seeing the avengers workout before.

Natasha was doing yoga, and attempting to teach Wanda to do the same (Wanda, who hates Yoga) Bucky was lifting weights with his metal arm (weights that are waaaay less then his limit of carrying things.) Vision was calmly floating. Rhodey was apparently punching a punching bag (which is exercising, something he usually wouldn't do without Steve's coaxing)

"Really guys?" Peter questioned. Because what else did you do when your aunt and uncles and older sister figure decides to embarrass you. "Pete!" Rhody exclaimed as though they weren't waiting for them to get there. Wade snorts. 

"Hello children of Midtown high" Natasha welcomed, and nobody seemed to be offended, but then again it is entirely possible that they were too starstruck to actually hear what she told them.   
"What are you guys doing here?" Peter decided to ask. 

"We're training." Bucky shrugged nonchalantly.   
"Training?"   
"Yes"  
"Here?"  
"Yeah, jeez kid you've been hanging out with widow too much, what's with the interrogating?"  
"You came to a level one access gym -one that none of you ever use- to practice, today, all of a sudden?"   
"I know we're surprised too!" Wanda exclaimed with false cheer. Peter raised an eyebrow and Wade was cackling in the background.

"Riiiiiiight. Well, say something inspirational for my class and we'll be leaving you to your training."  
"Come on Peter, where's the fun in that? Besides, inspirational is tall blond and patriotic's job." Rhody piped in.

Peter sighed, "Guys, come on, can we not do this right now? I kinda have to lead the tour now that Sara had to be pulled away, and it's getting kinda overwhelming." Never let it be said that Peter Parker had ineffective puppy eyes.   
"You do seem to be starting to have one of your sensory overload migraines,perhaps it would be benefactory to wear your glasses and earplugs?" Vision suggested.  
"Oh, I....kinda don't have them on me?" Peter replied.   
"Wade, get them." Natasha doesn't even miss a beat.   
"The top drawer in the table in your room babyboy?" Wade whispers to him and Peter simply nodded. 

The avengers that are present didn't make much fanfare of it after that. As soon as Wade came back the class was excused to be bearded towards the food court. The glasses and year plugs did marvels for his headache. He kissed Wades mask covered cheeks. And if he heard one of his classmates mumble "holy shit he looks hot in glasses" just before he plugged his ears, well... He chose to graciously ignore that comment. 

###########

Reaching the food court, Peter left the Class to their own devices and telling them that they had to leave in half and hour or so. He was very ready for the day to be over. Peter grabbed Ned and MJ, (he didn't have to look to know that Wade would be following) and chose a table. So of course, most of his class had to choose that table as well. He even saw Flash sulking at the corner furthest from him. 

He ate quietly, and ignored his classmates stares. He was glad For Wade though, he warned his classmates not to overwhelm Peter, his class and Mr. Warren seemed plenty intimidated by his boyfriend.

Peter knew without Wade there, he would be swarmed by questioning peers, and of course a seething Flash. (Peter decided the best part of the day was seeing the life leaving Flash's eyes when he met Wade). He knew that wouldn't stay though, Peter'd probably have to answer a gazilion questions when he got back to school the next day. He grimaced at the thought. 

Just as he thought he was out of the woods, two arguing voices coming towards them made Peter want to groan, why them? Why now? He almost made it out without spilling his secrets! 

"You don't understand, I need them!"   
"Well, that's tragic because you can't keep those!"  
"Oh, are you gonna stop me?"  
"You bet I am."   
"You and what tea army?"   
"For heavens sake!"   
"Fuck you I'm Tony Stark-Rogers, I do what I want."

Peter's class mates watched the exchange with wide eyes. It was a bit hard to believe the power couple of all power couples fought so vehemently.... Unless you lived with them, then you'd know that they fought for every tiny single little thing, most of the time just for the sake of fighting. 

Steve looked up from Tony's face and immediately his eyes landed on Peter. The boy sighed.   
"Peter! help me with this!" He called out and walked himself and Tony towards the table Peter was in.  
"What'd you do this time?" Peter asked his mentor turned father who sputtered.   
"Why is it your first conclusion that I -the brilliant mind that I am- did something wrong?" Peter looked at Steve,   
"What'd he do this time?"

"Mr. I'm-rich-and-I-do-what-I-want over here, decided that it would be a splendid idea to install a coffee machine at every room in the pent house, the common room, the workshop and who knows where else!"  
Peter shot Tony an incredulous look, "why would you do that?!?!"   
"Coffee is life sustenance and I'm doing everyone a favour by making it easy to attain." Peter raised an eyebrow at that.

"Hawkeye drank his coffee from the kitchen coffee machine this morning, I think he's a little honey loops right now." Wade piped up from next to him. Peter sighed and was about to open his mouth but apparently Flash decided he had lost the will to live. 

"HOW THE FUCK DOES PENIS PARKER KNOW SO MANY AVENGERS?!?!"   
Peter literally saw both of his father's faces darken, all he could do was watch an both IronMan and Captain America turned to Flash and glare at him. The boy in question gulped, Peter looked towards Wade for help but the other boy seemed to be enjoying the whole thing like one of his favourite dramas.

"And, why-" Tony's voice was deceptively calm "did you call him penis, when his name is clearly Peter?" OK, then, it's time to give his fathers a speech about how it's illegal to kill teenagers.

"Woah, there, d- uh, Tony! Let's calm down and thi-..." He never got to finish his speech, because Flash apparently thought Tony would stop Deadpool from killing him, ( he probably would, to kill him himself)

He also conveniently forgot that , Steve -I don't like bullies- Stark-Rogers was there, and what Flash said was most likely bullying.   
"Well, I mean it's just Parker, he's worthless, why wouldn't I call him some kind of name?" 

"Petypie, why can't I shove one of my katanas up his ass and-" Wade was cut off by Steve, "Did you just call my son worthless?" There was a reason why people get scared of Steve Rogers, and Peter was sure Flash was about to find out. The glare Flash was getting could possibly melt steel.

Peter could hear everyone squeak out a "SON?!?!" Before Tony spoke up, "you know what kid? Could you get out of the building please? Just get out, we'll have a talk with your principal tomorrow, just get out of my building now." Peter looked at Mr. Warren, the man seemed to want to protest, but, really, what do you say against Ironman and Captain America? Flash -who for once seemed to get survival instinct- bolted out of the door. 

Tony turned towards the teacher, "uh, yo, teacher person over there, I'm just gonna take my son and go since your tour is over in a while, FRIDAY'll get you another tour guide if you need it." That being said, Tony walked to Peter grabbed him, turned to Wade, "you get one point for the katana in the ass thing" and walked out the door with Steve and an extremely gleefull Wade in tow. 

Everyone turned to Ned and MJ. The latter scoffed and turned back to her book, and Ned raised an eyebrow, " you guys didn't believe us about the internship. Why the heck would we tell you people about the adoption?"

®®®®®®®®®®®


	2. The one where Peter didn’t go to the trip

Peter Rogers-Stark had a lot of regrets in life, for a teenager, and for a super hero. Those regrets constitutes from not being able to be the best, to that one taco he had a few days ago. (Man he should not have let /someone/ talk him into eating that taco)

Currently his biggest regret is mostly a jumble of thing,   
1\. Going to school on Tuesday  
2\. Taking the permission slip for the field trip  
3\. Not immideately burning said permission slip  
4\. Letting his father sign said permission slip.   
5\. Not asking where the field trip was going when it was first announced and he wasn't paying attention. 

Peter wasn't really surprised when Mr. Collins didn't accept his permission slip on Thursday .

It's not really believable for Tony McFreaking Rogers-Stark to start signing permission slips for sixteen year olds, especially since the news that said sixteen year old was adopted wasn't even out to the news yet. ("I'm working on it Tony, its hard to manage the PR when I have to manage it for /you/"—Pepper Potts 2k18)

Still he couldn't help feel a bit melancholy when he got home at Thursday , the day before the trip. The trip where his friends -all two of them- would be. The only major tour of the year. A tour that was supposed to be at some big name in scientific companies.

Peter shook his head, it won't do him any good to mope around. He needs to get over it, besides, he lives at The Avengers Tower he knows that wherever the group is going, it can't be more advanced, but at the same time he's also mourning the amount of fun Ned and MJ are going to have without him. 

Peter sighes and from where he is next to him, Steve notices, "Hey, Pete, what's up? You've been quiet for a while." Steve points out using what some of the less mature avengers has named his Concerned Mother™ voice. (the more mature Avengers don't call it that at all. What are you talking about? Shut up Clint.) 

"It's nothing pops, don't worry about it."  
Steve looked majorly unimpressed.   
"Yeah, Peter you're not fooling anyone, what happened?"  
Peter sighed, better to say it now before he gets Natasha involved. 

"Did I tell you our school has this one major field trip to some place that is famous for some kind of scientific endeavour or another, and everyone gets Super pumped to go there? You know the last one was cancelled and the one before that was where I got bit by the spider?" Peter paused and Steve nodded. 

"Well, that trip is happening tomorrow, and I took the permission slip, and dad signed it, but our teacher Mr. Collins said, 'Peter your lie about the internship has gone far enough as it is. You could fall in serious trouble if it goes on record, and after that you forge Mr. Rogers-Stark's signature?'" Peter takes a breath to calm himself not looking at Steve. 

"Long story short, now I can't go to the field trip, and may also have detention for something I didn't even do!".

Peter omitted the part where Flash was having a mighty good time tormenting Peter all day, he said something about Peter not going because he didn't want his secrets to get spilt. But whatever , Peter was already too upset to pay any attention to the other boy.

"Oh Peter." Steve sighed and pulled Peter in a hug. "Hey, its OK, I'll get Tony to personally get you out of detention, If he can't, I'll break you out my self OK?" Steve promised, and Peter couldn't stop a giggle 

"We have your Psa's for detention."   
"What? Oh, god,I need to have a talk about those." Peter's mood was brightened considerably by the time he got up and left to work on the lab. He didn't notice Tony and Natasha walk in the room just as he left but Steve did. 

"So Spidermom and I was checking some security footage." Tony said in leu of greeting.   
"You mean you were spying on us." Steve interrupted then kissed Tony's cheek.   
"Po-teh-to , po-tah-to." The billionear waved it off. 

"He looked like he was ready to cry, what did he tell you?" Natasha cut straight to the point. Steve sighed.  
"Apparently he was supposed to go to this big field trip, and Tony signed the permission slip. His teacher didn't believe him, and now he has detention for forgery." 

Natasha let out a soft growl. "Which teacher is it? Isn't he supposed to call and check home first?"   
"Well, you know how he used to have the 'internship'? Well, I talked to him before, turns out his classmates didn't believe him when he said that. I didn't know that the teachers didn't too." Tony input looking bitter. 

"Well, what do we do now?" Steve asks.   
"Well, he's taking a day off for starters, also Nat could you check with the others? Everyone better be nice to him tomorrow . We could have a family day. Heck, I'll even throw in the Red and Black asshole if it makes him feel better."

"You don't even hate him that much since SHIELD recruited him." Steve pointed out.   
"Uhhh, yeah I do, he's dating Peter, I'm obligated to not like him."  
"I know you realise that he genuinely cares for Peter, and I know for a fact that you respect that." Tony merely grumbled.

"Its not your fault, Tony." Steve reassured noticing his guilt about signing the permission slip.  
"Except the part where it totally kinda is."   
"I don't have the time for your mushy gushy feels trip. Are we planing a day for Peter or not?" Natasha interrupted.   
"Yes we are."

×××××××××××××

The next day Peter woke up and his first thought was "holy shit I'm late for school." 

"Friday, why didn't you wake me up?"  
"Boss arranged a day off for you Peter "  
"Is this about the field trip?"  
"I couldn't say" Friday replied coyly. 

Peter shook it off and went to the kitchen, and then promptly froze. 

His fathers were in the kitchen together, Steve drawing something and Tony nursing what looked like his first mug of coffee of the day. Wanda was munching on an apple. Clint was having a discussion with Bucky and Rhody. 

He was frozen for a different reason though, next to the stove, a young man clad in red and black was whistling to a tune and flipping pancakes.

Deadpool is in the avengers tower. Deadpool is in the avengers tower kitchen. Dead pool is in the same room as Tony Rogers-Stark, and he's not even dead! What on god's green earth is happening? 

Bucky saw the frozen young hero on the doorstep and smiled,   
"Hey, Pete, you wake up late when left to your own devices."  
Peter shook himself and slowly entered the kitchen. 

" BABYBOY! How are you this fine morning? Do you like pancakes? Do you want something else?I'm on kitchen duty today, whatever you want, you're going to get." Deadpool rambled. 

"Uhhhh, you're here?"  
"Yup"  
"And dad didn't kill you?"  
"Nope!"  
"Which is to say you didn't break in?"   
"I didn't!"   
"What reality is this?" Peter finally decides to question. 

Rhody snorted.   
"Well, he'd been calling and begging for his blessing everyday, Tony gave him a chance yesterday." He explained. Peter Beamed at Tony. 

"Dad! Thank you!"  
"It's a chance, not a blessing, besides, I'd better keep him where I can keep tabs on him." Tony mumbled behind his mug. Though that didn't stop peter from hugging him. 

×××××××××××××××××××

After breakfast was over, Peter headed out towards the training room along with Steve and Wade. They decided to spar today. When they were near the door to the gym they chose, Friday's voice came from the speaker. 

"Peter, it appeares that one of our interns has become injured and Alice in desperate need of one, could you please help out?"  
"Yeah, sure Fri, Pops, Wade, I'll meet with you guys later?"  
"Sure Peter"

××××××××××××××××××××××××

When Peter reached the front desk, Alice looked positively beat. And it was only ten. 

"Hey, Alice , Fry said you needed an intern?"   
"YES! Thank you Peter. There is a group waiting for a tour of the grounds, Amilia was supposed to give the tour, but that idiot apparently blew something up and I think she's in the medbays now. I would take over the tour, but I need to make sure she's OK, can you take over just until I get back?" 

Ah, so that explains it, Amilia and Alice used to have suffocating amounts of sexual tention, they got together Six months ago, that must be why she's so tense. 

"It's OK, Alice, take as long as you need, give her a hug... Or a stern talking about safety whichever you prefer." Peter waved her off. 

"I'll do both of those I think." Alice smiled. "Come on, I'll just take you to the group." Alice grabbed a box of security passes and lead Peter towards the entrance. 

Peter quickly grabbed his phone and texted Wade about what happened. (Amilice is one of his OTP's) and while he was texting, Alice was trying to introduce him to the group. 

Peter wasn't paying attention, if he had been, his eyes would be wide as sausers. As it is, he was pulled to attention from Wade's absurd amount of emojis by two voices laughing. Peter looked up, and now his eyes /were/ wide as sausers. 

His class stared back at him, with Ned and MJ clutching their stomachs from laughing too hard. Flash had his mouth open, and so did Mr. Collins. He looked towards Alice to see her giving him questioning glances.

"Uhh, what's going on?" Alice asked. Mr. Collins sighed and stepped up, "I'm sorry miss Alice, is he bothering you? He's a student of mine, but he should'nt be here right now." He was about to turn to Peter with what was clearly about to be a whole year detention when Alice spoke up.

"What are you talking about? Peter left his work to help me with this tour since I have to be away for a while, if anything, I'm bothering him." Mr.Collins looked shocked as did the rest of the class, bar of course Ned and MJ. 

"Uh, that's my class, Alice, I go to midtown high, in this class." Peter tried to explain.   
"Then why aren't you with them? Shouldn't you be on this tour too then?" Alice asked... Perplexed 

"Well, what happened was that, Mr. Rogers-Stark, -the brunet one- signed his permission slip, and well, Mr. Collins thought he forged them." Ned, who just stopped laughing explained.

Alice narrowed her eyes at Mr. Collins, "you know what Peter, Maybe you shouldn't lead this tour..." But Peter cut her off,  
"It's fine Alice, you should go now, see what damage Amilia managed ."  
"If you say so..." Alice looked unsure, but ultimately, left and now Peter was left in front of his peers... Oh boy.

"Does everyone have their security passes?" Peters words broke the silence that befell them and a screaching voice yelled, "What the fuck Parker? How much did you pay her to let you do this?"

Peter rolled his eyes, " just, yesterday you were talking about how poor I was? What did I pay her with Flash?" Peter checked to see if everyone had a pass and began to heard them to the avengers exhibition, while simultaniously reciting the history of Stark industries .

The exhibit was of course exciting. everyone was mumbling about how cool some of the exhibits are. Peter took the time to meet up with his friends. 

"I'm not kidding man, he was yelling the whole bus ride here about what a coward you are, or how you lied about the internship, it got really annoying. And then..." Ned kept talking, Peter wondered, not for the first time, whether Ned could out ramble Wade. 

MJ was reading something on her phone most likely a book, Peter wasn't sure. Flash has been quiet since his initial outburst. But Peter was pretty sure he would be back. 

Sometimes, Peter hated being right. "So, who'd you sleep with penis? You couldn't get a internship here on your own, who's balls did you have to fondle to get here?" 

Peter took a deep breath. But before he could say anything someone beat him to it, and boy it is not pretty, 

"What the Fuck did you just say to him you piece of shit?" Clint Barton stepped towards Flash, Peter had just enough time to stand between the two of them. 

"Hey, uncle Clint, remember that talk we had about not killing minors with Aunt Nat the other day, it kinda works for everyone." Clint clenched his jaw, "And why- is this little shit talking to you in the first place?" He asked. 

"Well, you know that Field trip I wasn't allowed to go to yesterday? Turns out, it was here, and these are my classmates and stop looking at me like that! I didn't realise the trip was here OK?!?!!!!!!" Peter rambled. 

"You know, you're probably the only one who'd end up with your problems kid." Clint shook his head, "Well gotta get going, I'm gonna have a meet up with Nat." He paused then glanced at Flash before turning to him again, "Don't think the paternal units aren't going to here about this."

Peter groaned and Clint smirked threw him a salute and left. Ned patted his shoulder while MJ smirked at Flash. The other boy seemed to realise that yes, it might be a bad idea to go after Peter. 

After leaving the Avengers exhibits, Peter asked Friday where the next stop is. 

"I would advise to visit room No. 43 Peter" 

"Why there?"

"Miss Alice is more likely to arrive there." Somehow Friday's voice sounded more.... Airy? Peter shook his head. The AI has been programmed to show sass. 

"Alright everyone gather around, we're going to room No. 43. It's a..." Peter pulled out a map in his phone. "It's a R&D lab. So everyone, please be careful and avoid touching things. The things in those labs tends to explode, regardless of whether its supposed to."

Peter finished another mini lecture by the time they reached the lab. When they did enter the Lab though, Peter froze for the second time that morning.

×××××××××××××××××××  
(Ten minuts ago)

"Boss, there is something in the security footage that you might want to check out." Friday's Voice cut through the banging in the workshop. 

Tony was working on his suit while wondering how long would Steve's workout session with Peter would last. He really wanted to work (hang out) with the kid.

"And what do you have for me now Friday?" He questioned, and a holo-screen came up in front of him. The video was a survalaince footage, of Peter. 

Tony's blood began to boil as he saw and heard what was being said.   
"Friday, send this footage to all the Avengers, and the undead asshole and Pepper too, so she would understand why we have a dead kid in the facility." 

"Of course sir, anything else?"  
"Tell the Avengers to meet in somewhere, .....room no..... 43? Yeah, there tell everyone to meet there." 

××××××××××××××××××××

"You're all here? Why are you all here? Uncle Clint did you tell them?" Peter panicked , looking around to find an exit for Flash. There was none, oh boy. 

Tony gave a small smile, and before any of the Avengers could say anything, Flash interrupted ,   
"Mr. Stark, can I ask you a question?"   
Peter heard Steve growl "Rogers-Stark" softly.   
"I wasn't planning a q&a but sure, go on I guess"

Flash apparently didn't catch on to the fact that most of the Avengers want to murder him, so he askes,   
"Is there an intern in the SI who's still in high school?"   
"No there isn't, but–" Flash didn't let Tony continue

"HAH I WAS RIGHT PENIS PARKER! YOU WERE LYING!!!!!" He yelled, and was about to go off again when a knife and two bulletes whized closely past his head. Some red tendrils of magic was hovering next to his head threateningly. 

"Did you just call him Penis Parker?" Rhodes threateningly asked him. The boy looked terrified. A tiny vindictive voice in his head told Peter that he should let this happen, that Flash deserved this. Unsurprisingly, that voice sounded a lot like Wade. 

"Do not ever, even /try/ to bully Peter again" Natasha growled.

"EXCUSE ME, you can't threaten one of my students." Mr. Collins spoke up.  
"But he can bully Peter? How does that make sense?" Steve positively glowered at the teacher.   
"They're just ... Kids... Messing around, it's nothing too major." Mr. Collins protested weakly. 

"Nothing too major? Friday, could you tell us about the records Mr. Thompson has regarding Peter?" Tony speaks with a cold anger seping into his voice.

"Bullying records going as far back as freshman year, five physical injuries in the past two months, regular verbal abuse, and a few attacks against his friends also." Friday chirped. 

"Nothing serious huh?" Bucky mumbled, then proceeded to mumble darkly in Russian. 

"You know what, we should have a nice long chat this week, I'll even invite my laweers, and you can invite the Principal OK?" Tony told Mr. Collins who, at this point, was sweating bullets. 

"And you, kid," he turned to address Flash, "Peter is no longer counted as an intern because he is the heir of this company, and I hope you weren't planning on working here, because that won't happen." 

"You can't so that!" Flash protested, Tony raised an eyebrow, "I'm Tony Rogers-Stark. I do what I want." 

Peter was glad to see that no physical harm was done and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked towards Ned and MJ to see Ned with his hand over his mouth, and MJ biting her lips to stop laughing. She also seemed to have her crisis notebook out. 

"Peter, Alice seems to be coming back, would you like to go upstairs with the team?" Friday asked and the rest of the team looked towards him expectantly,

"Uh, yeah, sure, let's go" he waved at Alice just as she got through the door, and left with his family.   
××××××××××××××××××××××


	3. The one where Peter is a boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes Trans Pete. I am not a trans perso, so I'm pretty sure I botched it up, Iam extremely sorry for that

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

Life as a superhero could be tough, even more so when you're a teenager, especially if your name happens to be Peter Rogers-Stark. 

He has regular teenager problems, then there are superhero problems, and of course problems like Flash Thompson and the fact the his dad drop kicked his boyfriend from a 90 story building the first time he introduced them.

Life has thrown /a lot/ of problems Peter's way. And it's a great thing that his willpower is as big as it is because sometimes he feels like that is the only thing that pulls him through to the end of the day. 

His luck on the other hand is absolutely bull. which is where the patented Parker luck came from, back when he was still a Parker. 

He was having a nice almost peaceful day... up until the announcement came that is,   
"Class, we're going on a field trip tomorrow." Ms. Terry announced, and then waited for the class to calm down.   
"I think you're all going to love where we're going to go." She said with a barely there sneer directed at Peter. 

Peter internally groaned, ever since he fixed one of her formulas on the board, the woman started hating him with a burning passion. he dreaded to think what she had planned now. 

"We are going to the Avengers tower." she said, throwing a triumphant smirk at Peter. one didn't have to listen too close to hear the sound of Peter's head meeting his desk. 

"Well, well, well, penis, looks like the cat's gonna be out of the bag soon huh, everyone's gonna see how much of a liar you are." Flash tried to taunt, but honestly Peter was too worried about potential embarrassment by his family to actually care. 

×××××××××××××××××××××

"So, Pete, anything interesting happen today?" Tony asked him when they were working on the suit that day.  
"NOPE!! NOTHING NOThing important at all!" Peter yelped. Oh, how he hated being jumpy.

"Riiiiight, so, what happened? "   
see, Peter had every intention of not telling his family about the trip, but he can't lie, it's not even a moral thing, he literally can't lie for shit.   
"I..... have a field trip"  
"ok?"  
"here"

Tony stared at him for a long moment before breaking into peals of laughter.   
"k-kid -ha ha - good luck -ha- good luck on that one, do you need me to sign something? "   
"No, I'm not going." Peter grumbled.

"uh, yes you are."  
"no I'm not"  
××××××××××××××××××××✗

And that is how Peter found himself on the tour bus of Midtown High waiting to go on a tour to the building that he lives in as though he didn't help with the newer updates designs. 

"Alright, kids, remember to behave, and don't give any of the staff any trouble." Ms Terry was going through the usual talk about keeping a good image of Midtown high that all of them are going to ignore anyway. Ms. Terry was, as usual ignoring everything Flash was saying to Peter.

"Hey, penis, think we're gonna meet your old pal? maybe we'll even meet the Avengers, then I can prove to everyone what a liar you are." Flash laughed. 

Peter raised an eyebrow  
"Do you know how many employees work at SI? the avengers don't have time to get to know every scientist, let alone intern, how are you planning on using them to expose my so called lie anyway?" 

Flash looked dumbfounded for a moment, as though he hadn't thought of that then shook his head and sneered at Peter again.   
"You're just making excuses because no one will recognize you"

Peter was about to answer when a young man of around 19 with blonde hair and blue eyes came to greet them.

"Hello, is this the tour group from Midtown high?"the newcomer was one of their interns (actual intern, not the web slinging kind) .  
"Hello, there! my name is Alfred Jones, and I'll be leading your tour today!"

Alfred raced his eyes over the crowd, his eyes land on Peter, "PETER!! DUDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! " he yelled.   
"Hey, Al, uh, field trip?" Peter explained lamely.   
"Here?"  
"uh, yeah, I had this exact conversation before with all my family."   
Alfred shook his head in sympathy,   
"Well, OK then, oh, Pete can't give you a security pass in that case, or Ned or MJ. " Alfred says and gives the rest of the group guest level passes.

The teens in question nodded and got in the line for the pass scanning.   
"Eugene Thompson. guest" Friday's voice rang through the speakers.  
Flash threw Peter a triumphant look as though he accomplished something. 

after a while it was MJ's turn,   
"Good Morning Miss Jones, I was expecting you after school." Friday sounded slightly perked up as MJ scanned her own pass.   
"HOW THE FUCK DOES THE AI KNOW THE BITCH?!?!" a red faced Flash questioned. 

MJ smirked, "You forgot the Bad before the bitch Dumbass."

Ned snickered and Peter frowned at Flash. Ned scanned his pass with a quiet greeting and told Friday why they were there. Peter scanned his next,

"Peter! it's refreshing to see you use the front door every once in a while. " Friday quipped and Peter blushed slightly at Alfred and his friends snickering. Ms. Terry however has been going slightly more red each minute of the ordeal.

"WHAT DOES SHE MEAN NOT USE THE FRONT DOOR? DO YOU SNEAK IN THE TOWER PENIS?!?? IS THAT WHY SHE KNOWS YOU?" 

"Woah, there dude, chill, Peter doesn't use the front door because there's usually paparazzi waiting outside, there isn't much of them today, but I think there's still one or two of them out there. 

Flash scoffed, "why would Parker be interesting to the paparazzi" but otherwise remained quiet.

"ALRIGHT KIDS lets get this tour on the road.!!! First stop is R&D lab no.44!!"

Ned closed next to Peter,  
"He's more excited than normal today, what gives?"  
"Guess who's in lab 44?" Peter and Ned smirked.   
"Hey, Al?" Peter called.  
"Yeah?"  
"Is Arthur in lab 44 by any chance? " Peter asks with a devilish grin. 

"wha- what?!?! Artie? how am I supposed to know that?!?! " Alfred spluttred.   
"oh, so he is then?"   
"What is this democracy?" Alfred moaned into his hand. The rest of the class seemed pretty entertained by their squabble, other than Ms. Terry that is, but she hated everything that came out of Peter's mouth so he didn't pay her any mind.

"Dude, you, Ned and Shuri sang 'Kiss the Wade' every time I entered a room with you in it for a month, do not expect any sympathy from me" Peter crossed his arms with an air of finality, MJ had her face behind a book, Peter thought she was trying to stop from laughing out loud. 

"It's not like THAT with me and Artie!" 

Peter and Ned gave him an unimpressed look, MJ put her book out of her face to give him a MJ special You Are Dumb™ look.

Alfred sighed, but before he could say anything, they got to the lab.

The group entered the room, Peter was not not even the least bit surprised when Alfred told them to look around and made a beeline for the Brit named Arthur. 

He was however, surprised to see one Princess of Wakanda talking to one of the scientists. There was a lot of hand gestures and she looked really excited, Peter guessed that she was working on something they came up with that is more about being nerdy than function. Or she's updating her brother's suit to go nya every time he transforms, it could be ether.

she looked up to see the group and got a confused look on her face, the scientist with her explained that tour groups could go to this lab and she nodded in understanding. 

Ned poked him, "Is that Shuri? should we go say hi? are we allowed to talk to her in public? cause like she's a princess, and then you know her because your other job, but we're good friends too, but would talking to her could blow your cover, but like could it really blow your cover?........" 

Before Peter could respond, Ms. Terry walked over to them in a threatening manner. Even though Peter's spidy sense wasn't going off, he felt that something bad was about to happen. 

"You two have been talking a lot."   
"we're sorry ma'am, we'll try not to talk as much." Peter mumbled not wanting a detention.   
"I better not hear you say anything again. You're on my watchlist Ned and Petra."

Her words hit Peter like a punch to the gut. he hadn't been called Petra for years, he was Peter. He's a boy damn it why would she say that? She left and probably took all the self confidence that took him months to build with her. 

"Hey, Peter man, don't listen to her, you're Peter, you're a guy no matter what she says." Ned tried to console him. He didn't see MJ or Shuri approach, but both of them gave him a side hug. MJ gave the back of their teacher's head a murderous glare. 

What Peter didn't notice was Shuri quickly telling Friday to sent the security footage with the audio to every avenger in the building. If that woman thinks tgat she can mess with Peter, well... she's not a Princess for nothing. 

×××××××××××××××××

Tony took a five minute coffee break from making updates to Falcon's wings. He wondered if Peter was still in the building. it took a lot of begging on Peter's part but the Avengers agreed not to interfere with his tour group..... unless there is an emergency.

he was wondering if he could hang out with anyone of the team to take a break when Friday called out,  
"Boss, you have a message from Princess Shuri."  
"Well, play it. What does the princess need?"  
"There is also a video file attached." Friday informed.   
"ok, lemmi just–" he pulled out his phone. 

from: boss ass bitch  
This happened in the R&D lab   
where Peter is having a tour   
they're going to the workout   
room that no one uses next,  
you all should be there.  
(video file attached)

Tony was confused. What happened at the field trip that Shuri would call them all to meet, even though Peter told them not to. They were usually thick as thieves, they don't go against the other.

Tony frowned when the teacher told them to be quiet, the other kid in the corner was obviously making much more noise. Heck, Peter didn't even say a word. 

Then he caught it, she called him Petra. Tony's blood began to boil. Who the fuck does she think she is? it took the kid months to build up the courage to come out to the team. they had to continually remind him not to look down on himself just because he was born the wrong gender. 

Tony texted the others, all of them were on their way. That teacher was about to pay. 

××××××××××××××××××✗

"Hey, Penis, why hasn't your pal Tony Rogers-Stark shown up yet? I bet you made friends with all the Avengers huh?" Flash tauted, apparently he doesn't care how bad of a day Peter is already having.

Shuri wanted to come with them, but Peter waved her off, claiming that he was fine........  
he was not fine he wanted to go to his room, maybe cuddle up with Wade or make some updates with his dad, work out with pops. But no, he was stuck on this stupid field trip with a taunting Flash and Ms. Terry who has not stopped giving him the evil eye after setting foot in the building.

Alfred asked if he was Ok when he got back. He waved the other boy off too. Though he was sure Ned told him about what Ms. Terry said if the dark looks he keeps giving her is any indication. 

He doesn't mean to push his friends away, but he should be able to do this himself. He's Spiderman for crying out loud. he should be able to handle one transphobe of a teacher. He lifted an entire building, why is this harder?

When they got close to the room Peter heard people inside, which is weird. No one really uses this training room, the number of people who actually work out in the building is scarce, limited to the Avengers and some shield people when they come in, but even then they use the rooms closer to the living quarters. why would anyone be at a training room far from where it's convenient?

Alfred opened the doors and they entered. Peter was one of the last people that got in. Of course, he promptly froze when he did get in the room though.

His fathers were in the room, his family was in the room, his boyfriend was in the room and they look like they're covering up that they're mad. 

Peter hoped that it wasn't something bad, they just had the baddie of the week the day before yesterday. (also he wouldn't want to miss a fight, a fight where he could fight with the earth's mightiest heroes -he can fanboy a little even if it is his family)

Tony stepped up to give them a fake paparazzi smile.   
"Hello there kiddies, hope you're all having a good time here." he sounded so fake that Peter wondered if the rest of the class could see through the facade, by the cheering that occurred right after his words, they didn't catch on. 

Peter hoped they didn't have a talk with Shuri about what happened, he loves his family to bits, but they can be a little...... overprotective...

"Mr. Stark I have a question for you!" Flash was waving his hand like and if the smirk he gave Peter was any indication, he was about to ask something really really stupid. 

Peter was glad for his super hearing, because without that he wouldn't hear Steve growl softly. His pops gets /really/ possessive over his dad. Tony frowned slightly like he didn't want to answer, but nodded to Flash anyway. 

"Do you have an intern here, about yay tall and has brown hair kinda-"   
"Let me stop you right there, if you're talking about Peter then he's not just an intern." Clint ground out. He was about to add something but Flash cut him off. 

"HAH, I WAS RIGHT, YOU WERE LYING PENIS!!!!" Flash's cheering was quickly cut out by one knife, two bullets and one arrow grazing very close to his head. and flecks of red magical tendrils floating dangerously close to his body. He stopped himself to see, the fuming Avengers. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO HIM YOU PIECE OF ASS SHIT? HAVE YOU BEEN BULLYING HIM?" Deadpool yelled out, Flash getting paler every step he took closer to him. 

Peter for his part just sighed, Flash has always been an idiot, but his sense of survival is dwindling by the minute. 

He stepped between Wade and Flash,   
"Wade, you can't kill him."  
"I kinda can, just one shove with a katana and-"   
"No Wade."  
"BUT BABYBOY!" Wade looked like someone kicked a puppy in front of him and the puppy was dying. 

"He may be under a no kill rule but I'm not." Natasha mumbled darkly. 

Ms. Terry however seemed to just find her voice.   
"EXCUSE ME, HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY STUDENT?! ‽⁈‽" Peter kinda hoped everyone could get out of the room with all their limbs attached, but that wont happen if they kept talking like that. 

"It's a problem when we threaten him, But fine when he bullies Peter? " Bucky growled out.   
"what happens between the kids are none of the avengers business."   
"It is our business when our kid is being bullied." Rhody input with a vicious, glare. 

"Your kid? Peter is an orphan." Flash asked. Peter wished he had some tape to put on his mouth. Why cant he just realise that he is currently in mortal peril from the earth's greatest heroes?

"Peter is my son, and I hope you didn't have any plans to come back to this building ever again, because you're banned forever. " Tony spit out. 

"You can't do that!" Ms. Terry exclaimed.   
"You see this building? do you know who made it? do you know who owns the company? would you look at that it's me, guess I can do what I want huh?" 

Ms. Terry was staring at Tony with a red face. she looked like she was about to explode. 

"Oh, and Miss-? we'll be having a talk with the principal about you misgendering Peter. We wouldn't want to harass a child now would we?" Steve smirked at her.

"You wouldn't do that!"   
"As a concerned parent, and as the person who pays a lot for the school fund, you'll find that I will in fact do that." Tony bit out. 

He looked at Peter,   
"come on kid, I'm sure you know all that is to know about the building, you can skip this."

Peter grabbed Wade, waved goodbye to Ned and MJ, and left after his fathers. 

The rest of the class watched them retreat and then turned to Ned and MJ. 

Ned frowned, "what?"  
"you knew that he was adopted by superheroes?"  
"uh, yeah? he's my best friend, he tells me about these stuff?"  
"why didn't you tell us?" Flash demands. MJ scoffs, closes her book then promptly slaps Flash across the face. 

"Remember how none of you believed him when he said Peter had a internship? why would he think you would've believed him about the adoption?" she looked towards Ms. Terry,  
"I think this tour is over, let's go Ned. " she walked out with Ned following closely behind.


	4. The one where Peter works Out

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

Peter wanted to say that he was surprised when Mr. Shuu didn't accept his permission slip, but really, who in their right mind would believe that Tony Rogers-Stark signed a permission slip for a field trip. 

Granted that he actually did do that, mostly because Peter is his son. Still since nobody actually knew this piece of information, no one could actually blame him for not believing Peter.

However Peter thought it was a little bit of a overreaction to give him an entire month of detention for forgery that he didn't commit. 

"Mr. Shuu, please, I swear I didn't forge this, you can call my....." he didn't get a chance to finish. 

"Groveling won't get you out of punishment Mr. Parker, unless you could get Tony Stark to come and say that he signed your slip, you're gonna have to do the detentions. " Mr. Shuu says with a sneer on his face. 

Peter really didn't want to spend an hour each month listening to Steve's PSA's (especially since he's the guy Peter calls pops and he knows for a fact that Steve barely followed a rule in his goddamn life) but he apparently didn't have much of a choice. 

He sighed and left the class, he wondered how to tell this to his fathers and not have them coming in his school repulsours ablaze and demand an apology. 

"Hey Happy." he greeted. and got in the car. The man in question frowned. 

"You ok there kid? you usually talk my ear off by now." 

Peter sighed,   
"yeah I'm fine, just got a detention. " Happy made a noncommittal noise of acknowledgement and began driving. the rest of the drive was in silence.

When Peter went inside he was pleasantly surprised to see Deadpool running around the living area, then his brain processed the fact that the other boy was actually running for his life. 

"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY BUILDING DEADPOOL, JUST BECAUSE FURY LET YOU IN SHIELD DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO COME IN THE TOWER." Peter heard his dad scream from where he was running behind Wade with his gauntlets on to blast him.

His pops was too busy being a disappointed husband to actually admonish Tony about his language.

"Come on Tony, he's not even doing anything, he just wants to meet Peter." Bruce, sweet innocent Bruce input from where he is watching all the drama. 

"YEAH, I JUST WANT TO CUDDLE WITH BABY BOY WHY IS THAT SO BAD?" Wade yelled out from where he was dodging repulsor blasts. 

"uh, hey guys" Peter says awkwardly from the entrance. 

"BABY BOY!!" Wade jumps for him and tackles him into a hug. Tony, to his credit lowers the gauntlets when Peter gets in the hit zone and grumbles about sons with terrible choice in romantic partner. 

"Hey, Peter, thanks for stopping Tony. " Steve greeted. 

"Hey, pops, I'll just..... go to my room..." he grabbed Wade and was about to walk out when he was stopped. 

"Is something wrong little spider?" Natasha questioned.

Now see here's the thing, Peter learned how to lie better to try to hide his identity to anyone but hos family, but this is Natasha, you can't just go and lie to the Black Widow. it's not even about morals, you literally can't lie to her. 

Peter decided to go the half truth route, " I.... got a detention" the Avengers that are present at the room froze, 

"You, got a detention? you?" Clint asked incredulously. 

"Uh, yeah, for a month actually." his voice sounded small even to himself. 

"what happened?" Bucky asked

Peter sighed, there was no use to hide it now, the avengers and Wade caught the scent, they'll do whatever it takes to find out what happened to Peter. 

he took a seat and then began to talk,   
"Well you know how I had a field trip tomorrow? so I got Dad to sign the permission slip, but since the adoption isn't public knowledge yet, my teacher thought I forged the signature. And I don't think he likes me very much but any way he gave me a months detention. " 

Peter took a breath after he finished rambling, he looked at his family, most of their faces were hardened, even Bruce had a frown.

"Guys, it's fine, he probably thinks my guardian's still......." he trailed off thinking of aunt may always brought a pang in his heart. even though he was glad that her death was peaceful and he got to say goodbye. 

Wade hugged him from where he was sitting next to him. Peter shook his head,  
"but hey! look at the bright side, I don't have to go to school tomorrow! " Peter tried to sound upbeat.

"Here's an idea, How about we have a family night? we'll get up late, get the training done, then just.... hang out, all of us. " Steve proposed. 

"And here we have an example of a supersoldier, his idea of a lazy day in has training in it." Tony snarked. Peter agreed.

"LATE training, and also, only the morning training session. I'll even let you all out of the evening session if you want." Steve bargained. That seemed to work, the present avengers cheered and got up to let the rest of them know.

Peter was staring at Tony intently. 

"no"  
"but"  
"no"  
"Dad!"  
"no"  
"pleaaaase" 

Peter used puppy eyes. and Tony was gone. 

"FINE, FINE! he can come" Tony says pointing at Wade. 

"THANKS DAD!!"

Steve was biting his lips to keep from laughing. Tony turned towards him when Peter left the room with Wade in tow. 

"Don't look at me like that, he was giving me puppy dog eyes."

Steve shrugged, "I suppose that's a good reason. He doesn't know how powerful his puppy eyes are." 

"I'm glad he doesn't. " 

×××××××××××××××××××✗

"So what's on the training agenda today?" Peter asks s  
Steve. he just finished his breakfast with the whole family there. 

"Well, I was thinking about sparring, I'll divide the groups when we get there. " Steve answered. the rest of them nodded. 

"Oh, I think we have a tour group coming in today, want to freak them out?" Clint grinned impishly. He took out his phone and began messeging someone

"Freak them out? Clint, why would we want to do that?" Steve questioned. 

"Come on, it'll be fun, imagine the faces when they see the avengers sparring with Deadpool and someone they think is an intern." Sam says with an evil grin of his own. 

Steve frowned and looked towards Natasha, she nodded at him to do it and his worries increased, Clint is a prankster, and Sam helps occasionally, sure, but what got Natasha in their plans?

"Uhhhh.... " he hesitated. 

"Don't be a downer Capsicle, let the children have their fun." Tony says putting down his phone, and while Steve knew that there was no way he would say no now, he still couldn't help feel slightly cautious.

"I guess... if Peter has no problems. "

Everyone turned to look at Peter who shrugged 

"sure why not?" 

(little did he know, he just signed his own embarrassment warrent)

××××××××××××××××××××✗

"Hey, fatass, where's your intern of this tower now?" Flash jeered for the hundredth time for the last hour, he was currently getting on Ned's nerves. If it weren't for Peter's secret, he would've just yelled out how much of a not intern Peter actually is. 

"Flash, do you not ever get tired of hearing your own voice, I know everyone else already has" MJ replies in a monotonous voice not looking up from her book. 

Flash sputtered but became quiet, he was happy to get the tour of Avengers tower. if only for the reason to prove that Peter Parker was not an intern here. he was even more glad to hear that the intern that was giving the tour didn't know anyone working there with the last name Parker. 

The tour of the group was halted by a man approaching, he had brown hair and was slightly taller than Mr. Shuu. he had a charming grin on and stopped their tour guide to talk for a bit on the sidelines. The man came back after sending their tour guide somewhere. 

"Hello, Midtown high, I'll be taking over your tour from here, our tour guide Mr. Fei long has something urgent that he needs to take care of. Oh, hey Ned. " he greeted. 

"Uh... hey Mr. Lang." Ned greeted unsurely. 

"How do you know him loser? Don't say now that you have an internship here too?" Flash mocked, and he didn't notice their tour guide's eyes flash darkly. The man recovered quickly enough. 

"so what have you kids been seeing till now?" he asks and the students *coughflashcough* began to list off the labs they've been to. Mr. Lang, listened and shook his head, 

"Looks like he didn't take you guys anywhere fun at all. Why come to the Avengers tower if you don't even meet the Avengers?" he said a bit mournfully. 

"What do you mean Mr. Lang, you can't just meet any Avengers for a school trip" Mr. Shuu frowned. 

"well, then let's just make this a special trip then." Scott waved him off and turned to the Class, 

"Guys, come on, let's meet the Avengers!" he exclaimed a bit... childishly and proceeded to heard the tour group towards the elevator. 

The rest of the class was too excited to notice Ned's worried face or MJ's amused one. (Just like no one knew that she texted Clint that morning while on the bus)

××××××××××××××××××××××✗

"Alright, I'm sorry Peter, but I'm gonna pair Tony with Wade for after the brake." Steve announced at the training room. Tony cheered and Wade whimpered. 

Clint mumbled something like  
'wonder how he convinced him' and nope nope nope nada he does not need to think about how his Dad convinced his Pops to do ANYTHING thank you very much. Damn his super hearing. 

He took out his ear plugs that block out sounds not meant for human hearing to listen. 

"Alright, I'll spar with Bucky first, then.... Peter and Clint and Sam will be testing out Peter's reflexes again with NON lethal arrows. and then....." Steve finished listing off sparring partners. 

He and Bucky got to the center of the mat, the rest of them were relaxing under the highly elevated viewing area, if Peter ever trains in this room, he tends to avoid looking at that area,the less attention he pays to people that might be looking at him the better.

Steve began to go on offence first trying to do some tricks Bucky has been trying to teach him. While they both were serum induced supersoldiers, Steve was more reliant on strength while Bucky was more focused about the techniques. 

Tony was, ogling Steve as soon as they began sparring, Natasha was taking in both of their fighting styles, Peter was sure she could take down all of the team without breaking a sweat. 

In the end Bucky won. He and Steve joined the others while Bucky was muttering pointers for Steve, and Steve listening attentively.

"Alright, so the idea is that Peter and Sam will be sparring and Clint will shoot randomly to take account of Peter's spider sense, ether or would be too easy." Peter nodded and went to the mat with his uncles, Clint taking out non lethal arrows. and Sam grumbling about how unfair training with superhumans is. 

Peter tuned out everything else knowing that his family was watching intensely and this training was mostly for him to be able to focus all his attention despite the vibrations coming from all directions.

×××××××××××××××××××✗

The Class was abuzz after the sparring they never thought they'd ever get to see Captain America and the Winter solder sparring. 

Flash was grumbling having lost ten dollars. he bet that Captain America would win. 

On a completely unrelated note, MJ was now ten dollars richer. 

The buzz however, quieted to a pin drop silence when the next person stepped onto the mat. Ned was frantically texting Peter up until then, but....

Flash had his mouth open before anyone could say anything, a man wearing a pare of metal wings dived at him. Peter dodged, the next time the man dived at him he caught the man, the class then saw an arrow fly straight at Peters heart only for him to anticipate it and dodge, the arrow hit the man who was trying to hold him down. 

The class was transfixed. They saw the boy everyday, they knew him as a whimp, when the hell did he get agile enough to fight two people at the same time? the fight ended with the Falcon tapping out and Peter dodging yet another arrow. 

"Would you guys like to meet them? I think you have been given access for a while." Scott decides to break the silence. the class merely nodded dumbly and followed Scott inside the training room. 

They entered just in time to see the Avengers and one Deadpool laughing at something Peter said, Sam was pouting though and glaring at Clint while rubbing at his arm where a rubber tip of an arrow hit him. 

"WHAT THE FUCK PARKER?!?!" Flash screamed. That seemed to snap his attention towards the group standing at the training room entrance. The boy's eyes bugged out.

"WHAT? Mr. Shuu? Ned? what's going on?" Peter asks..

but it seemed that Flash was not yet finished yelling,

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THE AVENGERS PENIS, HOW'D YOU DO THAT STUNT BEFORE?!?! " 

"Excuse you?" Natasha asked calmly.   
"what did you just say?" she walked towards Flash slowly and the boy gulped audibly. 

"w-well Ma'am I was- just, just saying, that Peter is a whimp, why is h-he allowed to train with you" Flash says, and Peter wished that he had some way of shutting him up. 

"Really son? and why is he a whimp?" Steve questioned and no one noticed Tony and Bucky grab Mr. Shuu to have a talk with him a bit further away.

"he doesn't really fight back. I mean if he wasn't a whimp he'd stand up for himself right?" 

"Are you saying that you've been hitting babyboy? because it sounds an awful lot like that." Wade had a Katana in a hand, If he wasn't hugging Peter from behind, Peter was sure he'd get to know what minced Flash looked like by now. 

"uh- well, i-uh" Flash really didn't have any defence for himself, but he looks damn well about to cry. 

"Guys, come on let's not do this right now." Peter tries to stop his family. 

"Why not? you have enough shit to deal with as it is, why not just stop him?" Natasha says in a menacing tone. 

Flash probably saw his life flash before his eyes. But before the Avengers could chew his head out, Tony and Bucky came back with a Mr. Shuu who looked ready to cry. 

"What are you still doing in my building? " Tony says getting a look at Flash. Flash, took it as a sign of dismissal, and booked it the heck out of there. 

Mr. Shuu nervously herded the children, "come on kids, tour is over." he gathered them all when Sam called out, 

"Hey, teacher, I've got Ned's mom on the phone, she says he can stay." he handed the phone to the catatonic teacher he listened to what she said and nodded towards Ned who grabbed Peter and walked off towards an elevator with deadpool following.

After the tour group left, Tony turned towards Steve,  
"we have a meeting with Peter's principal tomorrow babe, keep your schedule clear." Steve merely nodded.


	5. The one where peter is tiredy

Early to bed and early to rise makes a man healthy wealthy and wise. How does this phrase come in if the man in question never went to bed in the first place?

That is the question which has been going through the head of one Peter Rogers-Stark when he was sitting bored in his Chemistry class, very much regretting his patrol the previous night. 

When he just finished his patrol last night there was a house fire that took an hour to get in control. After that some burglars thought it would be a perfect time to rob a house. After stopping that, he saw Doctor Octavius, looking vaguely suspicious.

Peter went to take a look, that blew up in his face, and he had to stop the man from making yet another machine that..... Peter doesn't remember what it does, but it must have been something threatening.

By the time he reached home, his pops was already making breakfast. He and his Dad, (who is a hypocrite because he has terrible sleep schedule too) wanted him to stay home and rest for the day. Peter begged off saying that he had a test. (which went better than he expected). a compromise was made that he would rest tomorrow and patrol early today.

Some thing like this has been going on for the last three days, Peter has gotten a total of.... 5? no 6 hours of sleep in the last three days, needless to say he doesn't appreciate Mr. Tritter going on and on about the periodic table. 

The bell ringing comes as a blessing, He rushed out of the class and joins Ned near the lockers. 

"So what's the game plan for tomorrow? " Ned asks. Peter for the life of him, couldn't figure out if there was anything important coming up tomorrow. It doesn't matter anyway, after the schedule he has been keeping, it's a miracle his fathers let him come in today.

"I can't come tomorrow man, dad and pops only let me come today cause of the history test. Tomorrow is rest day." Ned nodded understandingly. 

"It's ok, man, I'm still bummed you can't come to the surprise field trip tomorrow, it's gonna suck without you there." 

Ah yes, the surprise field trip, The teachers of Midtown High has kept their mouth shut about. the field trip they were going to have tomorrow. Apparently it was at some big name company and the students who had enough attendance to go, had their parents receive an email for permission. 

Peter's dads didn't get an email, which is a surprise to no one, after the first time he crashed due to overwork, his fathers were adamant about him missing classes whenever he could without dropping his grades. He got tutored by his family anyway.

He is the son of Tony freaking Stark, if he needed history lessons, he had Steve and Bucky, Bruce gave him lessons for Biology, Natasha seemed to have a knack when it came to anything related to languages so his grades didn't drop at all, if anything they increased, he was worried for his scholarship because of his attendance decrease. Peter was assured that he didn't even need a scholarship, (it didn't stop him from trying anyway, but it was good to have a reassurance) 

"It's ok man, you'll still have MJ there" Peter stifles a yawn. Ned eyed him.

"Which is good because you look beat. Is Wade allowed to visit again? or did he break something... again?" 

Peter snorted, "He's allowed in.....for now, I don't know how long till dad has another blow up about him." Ned nods in understanding the two exist the school where Ned goes home and Peter gets in the car with Happy. Peter started chattering and the man rolled his eyes, the kid may or may not have grown on him, but he's not gonna tell him that.

××××××××××××××××✗

"Hey Pete, Mario cart tournament you in?" Clint asks as soon as he steps inside the communal living room. before he could say anything, Steve interrupts him.

"No he is not, he's gonna finish his homework, then go to patrol then come back in two hours tell us if anything needs be done that he saw in his petrol, eat an early dinner then Go.To. Sleep." Peter smiled bashfully at Clint.

Clint whistled, "How many hours did you get this week?" his fatherly side peeking in.

"uhh....around.....15? I think?" Peter counted.  
Sam, who was beside Clint looked at him disapprovingly. 

"Peter, man, you know you can ask for help anytime right?" 

"I know I just....got.... caught up, I didn't mean to I swear." the three men sighed Steve ruffled Peter's hair  
"just.... try to take better care of yourself ok Pete?" Steve asked and Peter nodded.

Peter had a surprisingly low amount of homework today so he finished quickly. he hung out with his dad in his lab for a while, then went out to patrol before it was even dinner time.... that turned out to be a bad idea when he was faced with giant robot scorpions in his petrol.

The fight was brutal, he inevitably had to call in the avengers, apparently giant robot scorpions that comes in hundreds calls for an assemble, go figure.

It ended with Sam and Tony finding the mother scorpion and destroying it with the Hulk's help. None of them were in the mood to do any kind of cooking, which resulted in getting takeout on their way home, The owner of the Italian place they went to seemed a little shell shocked, but put their (huge) order through.

By the time they reached the tower, they were all beat, Peter was glad to hear Shuri would be paying a visit to check out the scorpions. He missed his science buddy. 

For now he is tired and Peter crashed as soon as his head hit the pillow.

×××××××××××××××××✗

Peter wakes gradually, he hasn't woken up so calmly in a while, mostly because school starts early and he barely gets rest, when he does wake up, he's glad his fathers made him take a rest day. He hadn't felt that refreshed in days, heck weeks, and he sits up, rubbing his eyes asking Friday about the time.

"It is currently 10:30 am sir, I would suggest getting your breakfast from the kitchen quickly the princess is scheduled to arrive in about half an hour" Peter perked up.

After breakfast, he went to the entrance to get Shuri, and maybe get some nerd out done before she gets to the scorpions. 

"Hey, Pete, could you help me out while you're going down anyway? I need doritos, not your pops kind. Garb me some if you're gonna get down all the floors anyway." his dad said. Peter nodded.

"Sure thing dad, anything else?"  
"Well, don't you need a crapton of snacks anyway?" Tony says and Peter grinned, his father got like this when he was really close to finishing a project, he most likely is finishing one now, which means extra time with him when he does. 

Peter gets down excitedly throwing a few helloes and good days while he gets out of the tower, (real talk, Peter, like his father doesn't remember the name of a lot of the people who works for them. he just smiles and greets when they greet him) 

He sees a frazzled looking intern checking security passes and her tablet. there must be a tour of the ground today. Peter nods at her and walks out to the place where he usually goes to get snacks for his and his dads invention binges.

While he was paying, he got a text, 

From: GeniusBossBitch

Hey Peter, the Jet is landing now, we're coming soon.  
Ps. Brother is insisting he's not anxious to see Sam SMH. 

Peter laughed quietly. 

From: Spiderson

Hey Shuri good to hear that do you think we'll get to work on R2d2 while you're here? Ned would probably help too.  
Ps. pining idiots are hard to handle. you should have seen Dad and Pops. 

From :GeniusBossBitch

I'll be hear for a month, so definitely working on R2d2 at some point also *eyes emoji* "Pining idiots are hard to handle" as though you weren't one.

From: Spiderson

Shhhh we don't talk about my inability to recognize my feelings for Wade for a month. 

From: GeniusBossBitch

We do. It's just you that don't. Even Tony was done with your pining by that point.

Peter blushed and coughed quietly. rubbing his hands when he got in the building, the tour group was already there, the intern was passing out the security passes. he ignored the group in favour of holding his snacks bag in one hand and texting Shuri with the other. 

From: Spiderson

What do you mean by dad, he hates Wade.

Peter walks in the security check by scanning his hand instead of the card as everyone else had to. 

"Hello Peter, I am glad that you took my suggestion of using the front door this time " Friday called. Peter hummed. 

"Sure thing Fry, hey what's Shuri's ETA?" Peter asks not looking up from his phone.

"Around five minutes sir." 

"WHAT THE FUCK PARKER?!?!" the scream in a familiar and unwelcome voice startled Peter from his phone. He looked at the tour group and actually took on the fact the people there seemed to be in his class..... a tour.... to his class. Peter felt a headache coming. 

"Friday? maybe you should gave warned me that my class is coming to the tower?" he says waving hello to Ned and MJ. 

"Mr. Parker, I must insist that you leave the premises immediately, you were not allowed on the field trip and should not be here." Mr. Tritter said and proceeded to walk towards Peter to deliver what was likely to be a very stern lecture.

Their tour guide (he doesn't remember her name) stopped Mr. Tritter though. 

"Mr. Tritter, stop, what are you doing? " she looked slightly panicked. 

"Don't worry about him miss, he's a student of mine but he's not supposed to be here, I'll escort him out." Mr. Tritter stopped her and Peter floundered before answering.

"Sir, I'm not here for the tour, I'm here on my internship." Peter answered. " Mr. Tritter sighed,  
"Peter, you're an excellent student and all that, but you can't keep lying about having an internship in such a prestigious place." he was about to say something more but was cut off by Flash.

"I didn't think you'd be so desperate Penis, you're so pathetic." 

×××××××××××××××✗  
(the avengers communal living room) 

Tony sighed and stretched walking in the room. it was hard, but he made a couple of upgrades to one of his suits and Natasha's widow's bites. He promised Peter that he would let him help with Clint's arrows. Tony was waiting for the boy to get home so they could get started. 

"Wow, you actually took a break, is there an apocalypse we should know about?" Clint grinned. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Peter's supposed to be here with snack. I'm waiting" he said as he took a seat next to Steve on the couch. 

"I'm pretty sure Peter thinks you're a hypocrite for making him rest and not resting yourself. " Natasha pointed out and Tony shrugged

"I am a hypocrite I thought you people would know this by now." 

"Boss, young sir seems to be in distress." Friday cut off whatever Bucky was about to say. 

"Distress? "  
"The chaperon of a tour seems to have asked him to leave the premises. one of his students is showing signs of bullying young sir." 

The avengers that were in the room made eye contact and simultaneously made their way towards the elevator.

××××××××××××××××✗

"Mr. Tritter, if he doesn't have an internship, how did he get in the building? you just saw him talking to the AI." MJ pointed out looking like..... well she was surrounded by idiots. 

"He must have hacked the AI! " Flash exclaimed. MJ gritted her teeth then made eye contact with someone behind him. a minute later a mechanical spider jumped on Flash's head and the boy was jumping around trying to get it off. MJ smirked and the rest of the students laughed. Mr. Tritter tried to Get the spider off the boy's head and succeeded to do so after a minute or two (or ten, but who's counting?)

"Well, Peter was not allowed to come to the trip so as the person with authority here, I say that he can't go in." Mr. Tritter says with a air of finality. Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Well, by the power vested in me by the king of Wakanda, I overrule you." a girl their age says from the side petting the mechanical spider that Mr. Tritter threw a while ago. 

Peter, Ned and MJ's face lit up in a smile and Mr. Tritter glared at the girl.

"And why would the king of Wakanda give you any power?" Flash sneered. Peter's face darkened somewhat but the girl just shrugged. 

"Well, I make all his suits the least he could do is be grateful and give me some kind of power."

"Now listen here miss, I don't know who you think you are, but-" Mr Tritter was cut off by The king of Wakanda himself standing beside the girl with a hand around her shoulder. 

"Why are you antagonizing my sister? " 

"uh, king T'challa?" Mr. Tritter seemed to be at a loss for words. 

"PENIS PARKER IS FRIENDS WITH THE PRINCESS OF WAKANDA?!" Flash yells out. Peter sighs then suddenly a knife, an arrow and a bullet graze past Flash making the boy jump and shiver. 

Peter turned around to see his fathers two uncles and one extremely pissed off spidermom. 

"the fuck did you just call him you dipwad?" Natasha says slowly and threateningly. 

Peter stood between Flash and people that was sure to be his doom. 

"Guys come on let's talk it out, it's no big deal." Peter tried to reason.  
"Like hell it is, you're already spreading yourself thin enough you don't need a bully added to the mix." Tony ground out. 

"HEY, YOU CAN'T THREATEN MY STUDENT!" Oh, look at that Mr. Tritter found his voice. 

"And it's absolutely fine when he threatens the safety of my nephew? Give me a break. we saw the security clip from a few minutes ago. you're lucky you're not toast yet." Bucky says and Peter realises that it would have to be a miracle to get Flash and His teacher out unscathed.

"Guys, come on, not now, they have a tour and Shuri just got here, I wanna hang out with her, maybe talk about this later?" If he could get them to wait for a while maybe they could cool off and talk about this with a level head, as it is, even the star spangled man with a plan looked ready to throttle someone. Namely Mr. Tritter. 

They considered and then nodded Tony took a look at Mr. Tritter.  
"yes, let's have a talk later, a loooong talk well invite the principal and some lawyers too, nice small party." Mr. Tritter gulped and looked about ready to pass out. 

"Son, I Better not hear that you've been bullying my son again, I don't like bullies" Steve growled. Peter was pretty sure Flash peed himself a little. 

Natasha got close to Flash and whispered something that sounded suspiciously like "sleep with one eye open" Peter sighed, He'd have to talk to his spider-godmother about killing teens. 

Clint, turned to Peter.  
"Come on now Pete let's have a long nice chat about all the things you forgot to tell us about your school." 

"Shuri you don't mind waiting for a minute right?" Steve asked with his all American sweet and charming facade on.

"Oh it's fine Rogers, actually I'd like to join this talk. " Shuri says eyeing Peter. 

Peter grimaced, it was going to be a loooooong talk

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©


	6. Ntot about Flash getting his ass handed

©©©©©©©©©©

A clink of a fork meeting a glass filled with apple juice caught the attention of the surrounding people. The wedding was a quiet affair..... as quiet as it could get with their family. 

They would need to have a public wedding with Media and influential figures later, but this... this is just for them and their family.

The young boy who clinked the glass cleared his throat, 

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here now to let go of our frustration of about five years when these idiots were lost in pine city and complain about them-" The boy began earning an eye roll from his father, and a sheepish smile from his new stepfather. Natasha raised her glass in a silent agreement. 

"Dad, and Steve -wow I can call you pops now - ahem- dad and pops, you two are formidable warriors, two of the earth's mightiest heroes. people villains, supervillains have second thoughts about fighting.

"Two people who had been torn apart from time to time only to be back together stronger than ever. you two have been plagued by your own demons yet managed to give your utmost to help the other in times of need. 

"as impressive as that is, I have to share that you two are also the worst at noticing your own feelings for each other, and even worse at figuring out the other's feeling for yourself. 

Flashback#1

"Ok, what's going on with you? you've been _out of it all day, and I know this isn't a depressive episode" Peter questioned putting down the piece of Natasha's gauntlet he has been working with, _

_Tony sighs and was about to open his mouth before he was cut off _

_"It's not nothing dad especially if it has you so worked up, you can tell me anything, you know that right?" Peter smiled at the man reassuringly and bit his lip, his dad doesn't usually hide things from him, what could it be. _

_"I think I fell" Tony says after a pause. Peter stares at him uncomprehendingly. _

_"I mean I fell for some one.... for Cap actually. " his father looks slightly bashfully but Peter is still looking at him blankly_

_"ok?"  
"yeah, that's what's been on my mind." Tony says to clarify._

_Peter was beginning to look confused_

_"How is that new news?" he asks and Tony sputtered._

_"I just told you I like Captain America, and this is your reaction? " Tony raises an eyebrow. _

_"Well, yeah? I've known since forever? you're not that subtle " Peter remarks and it's Tony's turn to look confused, _

_"Kid I just figured it out what do you mean you've known since forever? " _

_"Well, it's just how you look at him? and you ether listen to him more often than others or you just flat out ignore everything he says and all that I just thought it was something you just don't speak of but is just there." Peter says defensively. _

_Tony took the information in processes it then his eyes widened comically,   
"son of a bitch." he muttered just as Peter broke into peals of laughter._

Flashback #2

_Steve looked nervous as he was talking,   
"Look Peter, what I'm about to say....it could change the way you look at me, so just.... don't hate me ok?" Steve cautions and Peter could sense his anticipation grow and nodded. _

_"I... like your father." Steve ends up saying. Peter nods not understanding, _

_"Uh, yeah, you two work really well together, why did you sound so nervous?" _

_"uh Peter.... I mean, I like your father... romantically. " Steve explained further. And Peter nodded the same way again, _

_"I don't see what you're trying to say Cap, it's kinda too obvious not to notice." Peter says and watches Steve's eyes go was wide as dinner plates. _

_"you knew?!? " _

_Peter shrugged,   
"Everyone knew Steve, well.. bar you and dad apparently. " The supersoldier let out an embarrassed sound and hid his face in the couch. Peter patted his arms, those two are idiots._

Present time

"I remember that the day the two of you figured out your feelings for each other, and told me, it was the same day, and literally no one but the two of you seemed to think that it was a ground shattering revelation. 

"some of us were the target of your pine rants"

Flashback #3

_"He hates me, I swear he hates me."   
"he doesn't hate you dad, he just got angry that you put yourself in danger and he was worried "_

_Tony looked at Peter contemplatively,   
"Nah, he hates my guts"  
***_

_"Oh my god he's gonna hate me forever!" Steve wailed.  
"He doesn't hate you punk."_

_"I yelled at him"  
"you were worried, he'll understand" _

_Steve seemed to consider it then rolled over and buried his face in the pillow  
"He's still gonna hate me" _

_From two different rooms Peter and Bucky gave equally exparated sighs._

Present time

"And the amount of ogling the two of you did was obscene, and weird that neither of you noticed."

Flashback #4

_Peter mimed gagging Natasha was contemplating shoving the two of them in a room together. Rhody and Bruce was pointedly ignoring the two of them. _

_When Peter suggested that they spend their vacation in the beach, he didn't realize the amount of ogling that would go unnoticed by the two. _

Present time

"What I'm trying to say is, the two of you have been ridiculously in love for a very long time and I know that you'll continue to do that from now too, so a very big congratulations from me and the avengers dads." Peter finished while the rest of the room applauded and his fathers were grinning at him. they were happy so that's all that matters.


	7. The one where Tony is vindictive

©©©©©©©©©©©

Ned sighed as the bell rung another day in the hell scape called highschool, he's usually a little (emphasis on little) bit more upbeat, but it's been four days without Peter being there and Ned. Is. Bored. 

Sure he had MJ, bur the girl could care less about Lego or star wars... it's just not the same without Peter. Besides what's a guy in the chair to do without his spiderman? (the "wait for you to come back" meme comes to his head, he quickly dismisses it.)

He understands why Peter had to go. The guy is the heir to the Stark Industries, also an Avenger in training, and really, he can't fault Tony for making him take an excused week off.   
It seemed that Ms. Potts wanted him to start in the buiseness part of SI.

From the texts Ned got in the past four days, Peter has been attending galas charity events and board meetings under the guise of the heir of SI who will be made public in a few months.

Which, Cool!! but it also means he has to suffer through classes without his best friend, and he is not at all about that life choice. 

Mr. Leroy walks in the class and starts teaching about basic coding, which might have been a little bit interesting if he wasn't good enough to hack Tony Rogers-Stark's tech (some might call him petty, bit he's really really proud of accomplishing that.)  
"So class I hope you remember that we have our annual surprise Field trip tomorrow."

Ned rolled his eyes, alright dude, he got it after the first ten time, they had to behave wherever they're going.  
OK, so maybe he's a bit more salty than he lets on, but come on, he could program these in his sleep!

"Just trust me when I say that you're all going to love the place." be says with the conspirational wink that all the teachers has been doing since they announced the trip.

Ned makes eye contact with MJ. The girl's face containing a profound displeasure at yet again being told that they'll like the destination, Ned understood the sentiment. 

He took his phone out as soon as the bell rang to text Peter. 

(bold is Peter and underline is Ned) 

Man, if the teachers were this excited, you'd think they'd just come out and say where the trip is. 

The reply is instantaneous

they're still alluding to the tour?

IT'S SO FRUSTRATING!!!!! I'M STARTING SYMPATHISE WITH MJ!"

yikes, good luck man. 

how are things on your end? the galas cool? 

I almost had a sensory overload from all the standing around an TALKING. also some of the old people were creeps.

Ned grimaced in sympathy for his friend and walked out of the school messaging about Legos and Star wars and everything else they didn't have time to nerd out about, He'll probably go to the tower later but hey, school time is prime talking with best friend time. 

×××××××××××××××✗

Peter sighed as he got another call in his Bluetooth his aunt Pepper insisted he got for the first few days. While Tony had no intention of making Peter a CEO and Peter had even less of an intention of being one, he would however, take over for Tony's job which is inventing and just being the owner. 

But he would have to be introduced as the heir of the Stark fortune as well as the prodigy to Tony Rogers-Stark. That meant people in high places would have to know him, Pepper promised that the overwhelming number of calls would die down after the initial few days, after they realise they'd gain as much of a favour in SI from Peter as they get from Tony. (which is to say absolutely none)

Peter figured that he'd probably be over it on a month or so, but he has discovered that he hates formal parties with a burning passion. Those things are stuffy, people just... talk and eat absurdly politely (yes, eat politely) and just stand around and occasionally dance a reeealy slow waltz or something.

Peter was done with those parties in the first five minutes, even if he was trying to remember all the people his dad introduced him to, (which is frankly a lot) 

His saving grace was that his pops was also at those parties and looking as uncomfortable as he felt and His dad trying to get out with the two of them as soon as possible. Though he audibly gulped when some of them gave him a shark like smile so he must have done something right. 

(he may or may not have heard his dad mutter something about being naturally cute and likable and how it's unfair) 

Peter has been slowly learning the business for the last four days, Pepper has been a great teacher but he was honest to god finished with businessmen who thought they could use him for personal gain. 

Right now he got a call from Mr. Keaton. The guy gave him heebeejeebies, and not only because he kinda looks like Tooms (But that definitely plays a major role in the dislike.)

He was debating whether or not to receive the call when his father noticed his constipated look. 

"who's it?" he called. 

"Mr. Keaton"

"Drop the Mr. kid and cut the call, he's sleazy and I'm pretty sure he was thinking about getting in your pants." Tony says. Peter sends a disgusted look towards his phone before cutting the call and then throwing it a bit on the couch. 

His pops peels his eyes from the tablet he was reading,   
"Really? why didn't you tell me?" 

Tony shrugged, 

"we didn't need a scene there, and besides, his company was going to be ruined in a month, why add extra grief? " Tony says nonchalantly. Steve raises an eyebrow Peter has his mouth gaping

"And how did you know that his company's gonna be ruined in a month." Steve asks feigning an air of casualness. 

Tony smirks, 

"Oh, you know... genius intuition... business far sight and all that" 

×××××××××××××××××✗

"Mini boss, could you make an appearance and give a speech at a tour today? I'm trying to fit it in Boss's schedule but it is not fitting unless it cuts into something. " Friday informed. Peter grew uneasy at the thought of a speech.

"Do I have to? Is Dad gonna be there?" 

"Yes boss will be there with you. And being there is advisable " 

"I can't give a speech, if dad's gonna be there, he can handle the speech thing right? I'll just hang around in the background." Peter said. 

"Very well young sir I'll inform boss." Peter breathed a sigh of relief

×××××××××××××××××✗

"Hey Leeds, where's your intern buddy now, too scared to show his face here?" Flash nudged for the umpteenth time that day. Ned sighed for the umpteenth time that day. 

"Hey Eugene, I'm pretty sure my eyes are the healthiest organ in my body, and all because of how many times I have to roll them at what you say, should I thank you?" MJ says in her monotonous voice. Someone snickers in the back. 

The tour group reaches one of the more higher level labs they will see. And while Ned would have probably frozen in shock about the whole thing in the past, He. Is. Bored. don't get him wrong, the lab is cool, but it's... actually one of the lower accessed labs he goes in.

Ned doesn't really know what role he has in the SI. The official term is something close to paid intern. The unofficial term is more "Peter's best friend who makes codes with Tony and Peter for the suits sometimes, and helps other interns the other times."

MJ, is also a Paid Intern™. which is to say, he's pretty sure Pepper is conditioning MJ to take over her job as CEO. (Or she's preparing her to become the next president or head of S.H.I.E.L.D. Ned isn't really sure.)

"Hey, Michele, did Penis get you an internship too, since he's all buddy buddy with Tony Stark?" Flash mocked, Ned will forever be amazed at how stupid m the boy could be. 

"He's Rogers-Stark Thompson, or did you forget the wedding that was on nearly every media?" It was amazing how MJ could control the flow of the conversation and change the subject without anyone noticing, Ned sometimes wished he and Peter had that power. 

"Whatever Bitch." 

"Flash if you're going to call someone a bad bitch, you should say the full title, not everyone's title works broken down. For instance, you're a dumbass, but you could also be called both Dumb and Ass" Ned quipped getting a small lip twitch from MJ. he calls that a win. 

"You're gonna pay for that Fatass, and your liar buddy isn't here to save you." 

"Why are you calling my Baby boys best friend a fatass?" A new voice joined their fray, from right next to Flash's ear. MJ looked impressed by the fact he managed to get so close without any one noticing despite wearing red and black.

"Wha- Wh- DEADPOOL?!?!?" Flash sputters. 

"Yes, glad you know me, but why are you calling Ned names you son of a trash can?" MJ raised an eyebrow. 

"Trying to impress the father in law" he says as a mean of explanation. 

Ned stepped up because as much as he wanted to see Flash pounded to a fine pulp, he was sure Peter would not be impressed, and he was also sure Flash would bug them even more, and also because he was sure that whenever making a decision, MJ thinks "what would Peter do" and then proceeds to do the exact opposite. So she's obviously not going to help.

"Hey! Wade, man it is so good to see you! listen, could you do me a favour? actually its more like a favour to Peter, can you do that?"

Seeing Wade's face light up like Christmas tree, even when his face is covered in a mask, he decides that MJ's analogy of them being the puppy type boyfriends is absolutely correct

"Anything for baby boy!"

"Great, I need you to not kill Flash for me OK man?" 

Wade looked indecisive.   
"Are you sure?" he asks. 

"Absolutely. Remember your no kill streak? Mr. Rogers-Stark says that he wont let you in the tower if you break it. And well, Peter would miss you man." Ned shrugged. He was spouting a great load of bullshit, but he figures Peter would forgive him for that. 

Wade for his part, looked at Flash forlornly as though not being able to kill him is a great dissatisfaction then waves goodbye to leave. he shared a curt nod with MJ, (They had this You Hurt Him I Hurt You And We Don't Interact Otherwise relationship).

After he left though, Flash found his voice, 

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT LEEDS?" 

"That was Ned saving your life, you are now forever indebted to him, and can only repay him by being his servant for the rest of your high school life." MJ replied. 

They were getting ready to leave the Lab when a very frazzled looking Dr. Banner came in. He looked like he was running on coffee and energy drinks. Ned recognizes the look from seeing it many times on Peter and Tony. (seriously what is up with the sleep deprived scientist superheroes?)

The man's eyes focus on Ned when the rest of the class is too busy mumbling "Holy shit that's Bruce flipping Banner." 

"Ned, listen, could you take a look at the codes of this one?" he asks handing his tablet to Ned. 

"Sure thing Doc, I'll get right on it as soon as you take a nap." Bruce looks at him like Nap is a foreign concept. 

"Dude, do you even remember what day it is?" 

"Wednesday? " 

"It's Friday, go take a nap, and I swear I'll get back to you on this" Dr. Banner nodded and stalked out of the room, hopeful to his room to sleep. Ned, pointedly ignored all of his classmates who were (very unsubtly) pointing at him and whispering.

Can this tour get any worse?

×××××××××××××××✗

"Young sir, the tour group you're supposed to meet is getting close." 

"Alright Friday, where's Dad?"   
"Boss said it he will be here in a minute. "   
"OK" Peter heaved a sigh and pulled out his phone from his pocket.

He had switched it off yesterday after getting so many calls then forgot to turn it on this morning when he started to work on some of Clint's new arrows. 

His phone was vibrating for a full two minutes from the onslaught of notifications. 

From his position on the back stage he couldn't see how many people there was but he could hear them filling in, Peter tuned out the sounds coming from the front of the stage in favour of his phone. 

a guy from a gala  
a lady from a charity event  
and...eugh Mr. Keaton. Peter put his phone back in his pocket. 

"mini boss you have to go take the stage, boss is running late." Friday informed him and the boy groaned, 

"Do I have to?" his voice sounded surprisingly like a whine even in his own ears. 

"I'm afraid so young sir." 

Peter heaved another great sigh before deciding to just suck it up and go with. 

(" the key to dealing with Tony " Pepper says in between eating her lunch, pointing her spoon at the man mentioned.  
"Is to always be ready to take his place, he's too spontaneous to keep and abide by a schedule." Peter was drinking in the words of wisdom coming from her mouth.

"Oh come on Pep, I'm not that bad" Tony interjected. 

Everyone who was sitting at the table looked at Tony with varying levels of disbelief. 

"Ok, so maybe I am that bad" Tony conceded, because, really, why would Pepper be wrong? ever? Peter went back to listening to her lecture) 

Peter took a deep breath, let it out and walked out on the podium.... and them promptly froze. 

His class stared back at him disbelief clear on their faces. His eyes found Ned and MJ who gave a small wave and a smirk respectively. 

"Uh.... Friday, what is going on?" 

"The tour group is waiting for Boss's appearance and you're here to talk on his behalf until he gets here mini boss." 

Peter rolled his eyes,   
"Have you maybe forgot to mention to me that it's my class?" 

"I have no idea what you're speaking of young sir."

He rubbed a hand against his neck, 

"Uh.... hi everyone? how was the tour so far?" Peter paused cringing at his own awkwardness. 

MJ scoffed,   
"Your presentation skills needs work, does Pepper know?" 

Peter made an offended noise,   
"Don't increase my workload MJ, do you know how stuffy those parties could get?" 

"Yes, I've been to a few with Pepper, amazing networking platform." Peter blinked at her and then decided he's not stupid enough to risk his life by arguing with MJ of all people. (even if he thought the networking wasn't worth being so stuffy for hours)

It seemed their banter had cut Flash from his stupor and he regained his speech, 

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE PENIS?!? YOU'RE NOT EVEN ON THE FIELD TRIP!!!" He screamed which was murder on Peter's sensitive hearing. 

"As, Friday just said before I'm here to talk on behalf of d-er To-um Mr. Rogers-Stark. " Peter stumbled. "

"And why would he let you do that?"

MJ looked heavenwards as if to ask for strength to deal with this. 

"I'm his intern?" Peter says, but it comes more as a question. 

"After all we've been through and I've gone through all the trouble of getting the legal document of making you my heir, you'd think he would introduce himself as more than my intern." a new voice calls out, the owner of the voice walking on the podium. 

Peter saw his class have the freakout of Tony freaking Rogers-Stark is standing in front of them, then he saw them process the words that he said.

"WHAT!?!" It wasn't just Flash this time everyone except Ned and MJ, heck even Mr. Leroy exclaimed out. 

"Uh.... were we supposed to make that public?" Peter asks meekly, 

Tony merely shrugs,   
"Well it's public now, well do that press conference later." 

"HOW THE FUCK DID PENIS PARKER BECOME TONY ROGERS-STARK'S HEIR!!!" Oh would you look at that Flash has lost the will to live. 

"What the fuck did you call my kid?" Tony asked with a calm facade, but one look at him would reveal the storm brewing behind his mask. 

Unfortunately for Flash, he didn't realize how angry Tony was getting, he shrugged,

"he's a nobody, nothing special, he's not even that smart. Just puny Penis Parker." he smirked, and Peter wondered, not for the first time how he got into a school for actual smart people.

"Excuse me? did you just call my son puny penis parker? because I'll have you know he is none of those things." another voice wafted in the room this time followed by a very irate Captain America and his Eyebrows Of Disappointment™. 

"YOUR SON???"

"Yes my son." Steve growled. Peter as always decided to play hero.

"Woah there pops, let's calm down there, no need to get aggravated, all under control. " he tried to calm the man down.

"Why are you putting up with this Peter,?" 

Peter withered down looking at the floor, something he does when he is confronted about putting himself in danger for the sake of others, or just suffering in silence for some atrocious reason

"Oh, Pete, you know you don't have to take it." Steve threw an arm around him in comfort. Flash took the time to scurry to the back of the group. 

"Yeah, I know I just.... never mind can I go now? I'm tired. " He asked and was met by Steve's nod. Tony, looked up from whatever he was doing on his phone and gave Peter a reassuring smile, 

"Of course you can kid, you need a nap anyway. " Peter left.

"Well, that went to hell in a hand basket, any who let's start." Tony says putting his phone down. 

The rest of the meet and greet went somewhat smoothly. Flash didn't make a single peep, Ned and MJ stayed back saying that they have work to do, but really they're just getting some stuff done while Peter sleeps so they could hang out when he wakes. 

"We should do something about the Bully kid. " Steve says as soon as they leave the room. 

Tony hummed,   
"'Eugene Flash Thompson' not that bright a kid, it's not a big loss that he won't get in any good college, or get a good job" 

Steve looked at him amused,   
"You're diabolical. " he decides to say. 

"You love it." Tony says then receives the call he was getting about buying and dissolving the Keaton company.

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I wrote this one and the reset better than the ones before, so, yeah, this is one of the better ones.... Which says a lot about how I write


	8. Shuri goes to school

Peter was tense. He had a feeling all day that something was about to happen, not that the day has even started yet, but you get the point. 

It all started in breakfast. Shuri has been complaining all week that she gets bored when she visits and Peter has to go to school so he can't hang out with her. 

It wouldn't really be a problem normally, but she took a one and a half month vacation from her work and decided to hang out in the avengers tower. 

So when she came down for breakfast this morning and didn't utter a single word about being bored and was looking like she was trying very hard not to smirk at him, it put Peter on edge. 

A hand came down on his shoulder and Peter jumped clearing a clean foot. 

"Woah, man calm down, just me." Ned says wide eyed. 

"What's up with you space cadet, it's not normal for us to sneak up on you " MJ comments she doesn't look up from her sketch pad, but it's a near thing, which means she's actually worried. 

"it's nothing, I'm fine." Peter tries to reassure.

That makes her look up, both her and Ned arching an eyebrow. 

"Dude, it's usually not fine at all when you say those together. "

"Really guys, it's cool, I think Shuri's about to pull a prank though." he waved his hand. 

MJ perked up, "oh?"

Peter gave her a flat look.   
"It's ok, MJ you can say you have a crush on her." 

Only after he said it did he realise that he maybe should not have pocked the bear. 

"Would you like to continue breathing Peter?" she asks calmly

"Yes ma'am "

"Then stop talking." 

"Yes ma'am. " Peter sighed. he may face supervillains on a regular basis, but MJ is definitely up there as the scariest peoples he has met. (and he saw a lot of scary people)

They went inside beginning, what they thought to be another day of long grueling high school. 

"Hey Peter, did you hear anything about the new student? " Ned asked. 

"New student? " Peter frowned. 

"Oh right, you didn't come in yesterday. Mr. Warren said that we're getting a new student, something about the student being really special." 

"Special? " 

"Probably the school smoozing up to some capitalist asshole or something. I heard they're only staying for a month." MJ said nonchalantly. 

"Or, it could be someone nice?" Ned protested. 

Peter didn't know if it would be, but didn't voice his thoughts. 

The first class he had with MJ. they parted ways with Ned and sat down. 

Another person he shared his first class with was Flash. 

"Hey Penis, don't want to claim that you know the new student too?"

Peter didn't usually rise to Flash's baits, but he was being a bit too..... Flash. 

"Why would I want to do that Flash?" 

"Bet you thought about it, since you lie about knowing people anyway" Flash was very unsubtly taking a dig at his "internship" (OK, fine he's not an intern. he's in training to take over his dad's job, which is a a lot level higher than an intern but Flash doesn't need to know that) 

"You know Flash on some days I think that you'll grow some common sense someday, but then I see your face everyday." MJ. says. 

"I thought you were smart Michele, why do you still believe his lies?" 

"I thought you were a neanderthal Flash, why are you speaking English?" 

Flash turned slightly red at the comment and relented for a while since the teacher came in but the whispered comments and spitballs still continued. 

When the bell rang, Peter practically sprinted out of the room. The only reason he was visible was because he had to keep his identity a secret and he didn't want to leave MJ alone. 

When he reached his locker along with MJ hoping to catch Ned, he didn't find him. They decided to wait for him since they had the next class together.

"HEY PENIS DON'T YOU WANT TO EVEN MEET THE NEW KID?" Flash yelled across the hall. Peter winced and hoped the new kid -whoever they may be- didn't become Flash's new punching bag. 

Before he could answer however, he heard rapid footsteps approaching towards him. 

His super strength and spider sense is the only reason why he didn't topple over when someone pounced at him with a cry of,  
"PETER!!!"

Peter looked up to see he had one Princess of Wakanda on his back hugging him. his eyes grew large as saucers. 

"Shuri?! What are you doing here? " 

"I'm here to pick flowers for brother and Sam's wedding " she says with a unimpressed face. he can see why she and MJ has a crush on each other. 

(Yes he knows they have a crush on each other. No they don't know about the other one's crush. No he is not allowed to tell ether of them if he wants to live. And yes it is absolutely frustrating when they have a supernatural marathon and both of them complain about Cas and Dean.)

Peter can feel the entire hallway freeze and look at the spectacle that is his friendlife. (meh, his family is a bigger mess so he's not that bothered.)

"No way! how much did you pay her to pretend to recognize you?!?"Flash decided to say. 

Peter wasn't much offended, Shuri however, looked offended enough for both of them. 

"Excuse me?" 

But before Flash could reply something, someone from the crowd (and when had that gathered? come on super senses, what are you doing) yelled out,

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE THE PRINCESS OF WAKANDA!!!" 

Shuri didn't even look at the kid, instead focusing her glare at flash. 

"What do you mean by pretending to know Peter? he's practically a second brother to me! who the hell even are you any way?" 

"Peter's bully, the kid he never tells any of you about." MJ said calmly as though they were talking about the weather. Peter looked at he betrayed. 

"MJ, WHY?!???" the girl in question shrugged, 

"Some things just has to be said" then she threw a glare at Peter to assure him he crush on Shuri did not fall in that category. 

Shuri turned back towards Flash, 

"Bully huh? we'll see what Peter's fathers and the rest of the family has to say about that."

"SHURI COME ON!!" 

"Be prepared tomorrow, I have a feeling you'll be called to the principal if Tony has anything to say about it." she says as though Peter didn't interrupt her. 

she turns to him next, 

"And you, are going to have a nice long talk with me and then with everyone else just as soon as school ends, Ned says we have the same classes now. let's go." 

Peter looked at Ned who shrugged helplessly back, you don't mess with a princess in warpath, especially if the princess in question is an expert in weapons technology.

"And while I'm at already on a roll, MJ wanna go for coffee later?" Peter did not expect that. 

MJ looked shocked for a second then caught herself and gave a half smile, 

"Sure, 5 work for you?" 

"Yeah it does." 

The bell rang and all the students scattered. If Peter saw Shuri smiling like a fool or MJ doodling something suspiciously like M+S, well..... he lives among scary women enough to know pointing it out would end badly for him. 

Besides he has enough to worry about after school, like how to keep Flash alive tomorrow. 

He was going to have a long day.


	9. Time travel shenanigans

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

It all started with a bright disorienting light that suddenly covered the Avengers Tower 

Tony and Peter disappeared from where they were running checks on the Ironman suit. Tony with the suit and all. 

Steve, Bucky and Sam disappeared from the Gym leaving a two swinging punching bags and a running treadmill. 

Clint, Natasha, Wanda, Vision and Rhody all were gone in the light leaving no traces. 

*************★

It was a normal day in S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. Director Carter was signing some paper works, Howard Stark made another failed attempt at finding Captain America. 

She sighs and rubs her forehead, why could the man not move on? what on earth could posses him to keep searching for a man who's supposes to be dead but neglect his very alive family?

The end to her very normal day comes at around ten am. When she's informed 8 people, one red person (whatever that meant) and one humanoid robot just appeared in front the headquarters. 

she usually didn't just go and investigate every single little thing, but something about the whole fiasco strikes her as odd, (other than the whole appearing in a giant glow of light thing.) That and there's only so many papers she could read about how Howard is just this closer to finding Steve. 

She moves to the questioning room where they're being held. logically she knew it was a terrible idea to keep them all together, and she doesn't usually do the illogical thing, but some how she thinks it would be best. (Which is the author's way of saying she really didn't want to write them in separate rooms and also is feeling very very lazy) 

When she entered most were facing their back to her. The robot, who was facing her, looked up to see her and let out a soft,   
"holy shit" 

Peggy frowned she didn't know robots could be this advanced, or swear for that matter, but then the rest of them looked towards her and her eyebrows shot up. 

Both the women of the group had red hair one had green eyes and the other blue eyes. Both looked dangerous but not poised to attack. 

A man with sandy blond hair and blue eyes was fidgeting next to a man with darker skin black hair and brown eyes who looked much calmer. However, the first man was not even close as fidgety as the young boy with brown hair and brown doe eyes.

There was another man who had his legs in some sort of braces. He looked more well..... mature. He sat next to a man who's face was... red and he had some sort of stone on his forehead. 

But none of that trumped the last two men. Two men that she thought to be dead. Sgt. Barnes and Steve Rogers looked at her wide eyed mirroring her shock. 

"Peggy?" 

"Steve?" 

The young boy whispered to the Blue eyed blond man, 

"See uncle Clint, I told you it was time travel" 

Steve got up and gave her a hug, Barnes stayed behind. 

"I thought you were dead, both of you " Peggy says looking at Steve and Barnes. She chose to ignore the metal arm and whatever That constitutes. 

Steve rubbed a hand on his shoulder,   
"It's... a really long story Peggy. " 

"One that involves time travel, aliens, Rouge Hydra agents and even more aliens." the robot replied before Peggy could ask. 

"I didn't know robots could talk so... well, or swear for that matter." Peggy says. She gets more and more interested in the robot the more it talks. 

"Uh, yes robot, that's it, I'm a robot. beep bop" the robot says. 

Steve closes his eyes, purses his lips and sighs through his nose. Barnes smirks, leans closer to him and whispers something to him, he sighs out loud this time but he has a slight smile on his face, she doesn't know what that's about, but can't be that bad. 

("just wanted to remind you cause i have to.... Because reasons, you married that guy") 

"Any kind of explanation would be lovely. " Peggy says. 

"well, for starters, we came from the year 2018" the man next to the blue eyed blond says. he stood up and offered Peggy a hand to shake. She looked back and forth between the man and Steve. 

Steve nodded, 

"Yeah Peg, it's really a long story, but we are from that far in the future." 

Peggy shook the man's hand after confirming he's not crazy. 

"I'm Sam Wilson, a part of the Avenger initiative. and I don't know how much of the future we could tell you given that we could potentially change it." Peggy nodded at the man. 

"Peggy Carter." 

"Don't worry about the Space time continuum, Birdy no.2. Dr. wizard of oz said something about it, and memory wipe." the robot (she was pretty sure he's not a robot) waves a hand. 

"You know, some of Dr. Strange's magic is actually hand wavy physics. Like what happen here is a tear in space and time or something, that's what he said right? We'll probably be able to go back when time rights itself" the boy says looking thoughtful. 

"Hey, Pete, let's keep the language to non genius level English? " the blue eyed blond says.

"Uncle Clint, I'm not a genius!!! " everyone in the room seemed to give 'pete' a flat look even the robot who didn't have much in terms of different facial features. 

"Kid, you made your web formula in your school lab by yourself how many fifteen year olds do you think has that kind of talent?" said the robot.

"Wait what do you mean in his school lab, I thought you helped him make it?" Steve seemed confused looking at the robot.

"Uh, no, I do not encourage teenage vigilantism, I only help because the teenage vigilantly would go off by himself if I don't help him." 

Peggy was watching the entire exchange wide eyed. 

"Teenage vigilantly?" she decided to say. then she looked at the boy, 

"You're a vigilantly?" 

He shrugged,   
"More or less, I'm not in the big scales like these guys but I just.... hang around in Queens I guess" he looked surprisingly bashful. 

"Kid, you came with us the last five missions, there's nothing small scale about you." the robot (she really needs to stop calling him that) says reassuringly. 

"Well, right then, some introductions would be nice." Peggy looked pointedly at Steve. But it was 'Pete' who answered.

"Oh right, um... that's aunt Natasha, she's a shield agent, and a specialist in all things murder." the woman mentioned half smiled and waved. Peggy liked her. 

"That's Wanda, she can do amazing and mind controlling magic?" the girl smirked

"That's one way to put it."

"That's uncle Clint he's really good with arrows.... like really good. he's a S.H.I.E.L.D agent to we call him aunt tasha's murder twin. And uncle Rhody flies the war machine "   
The man in question mumbled,.  
"It's iron patriot "

"Only officially. " the robot? robo man? waved a hand. 

"That's Vision, he's..... an AI but he has a body. And I'm Peter. " he says. Peggy raises an eyebrow at the robo man, 

"And you?" 

The face plate lifted and Peggy was surprised to see the face of a man from inside. 

"I'm Tony, hi aunt Peggy. " he smiled. Peggy's breath caught on her throat. 

"Tony? Stark? oh my god! you've grown so much!" she went up to him and tried to hug him, her arms didn't go completely around him. 

"wait wait wait just- let me- ' he stepped out of the robot and hugged her back. 

"Nice to see you again aunt Peggy."

"Wait, aunt Peggy? you said you knew her, you didn't say you two were close." Barnes interrupted. 

"We were. She's the one who got me all that Captain America memorabilia, also the one who told me Steve is bi. " he says. 

She quickly steals a glance at Steve to make sure that was ok, he was smiling besottedly at Tony, huh, Steve and Tony. She smirked, they're a nice match. 

The flow of the conversation stopped when the door banged open and Howard Stark walked in. 

××××××××××××××××××✗

Howard was looking at an important lead when the news that some people he would want to meet came to him. he didn't want to go, but he figured might as well. 

It was probably Maria. he didn't really want to meet with her or his son, but he also didn't want to be the target of another rant about how he doesn't pay them enough attention. 

His son built a circuit board the last time they met. He showed it to him proudly as though it would help him in any way. He showed it to the media, of course, they had to keep up public appearance and what not, but if that boy took any of his tools one more time, he would get more than the slap he got.

He walked along the corridor, giving small greetings to people passing him. When he finally reached the door, he heard people talking on the other side. Quite a few of them actually. he got a shock when he opened the door, 

"Steve Rogers!!! You're alive!!" he threw his hands up. he looked at Peggy, 

"See Peggy I told you I wasn't trying in vain. " 

The woman grimaced,   
"Howard, the situation might be a little more complicated than that." 

(one explaination later) 

"So you are under the arctic now?" 

"Yes, and Bucky's captured by Hydra, but we will be out in the future. " the man smiled, it came more like a grimace. Howard nodded, 

"Ok, I guess, and you all, bar Peter is a part of the avengers initiative, to save the earth from grand scale harms?" 

"Yeah, pretty much." this time it was Col. Rhodes who answered. 

"Ok, but who are you? I didn't really catch your name " he says pointing at the short man with a goatee. 

"I'm their mechanic." he shrugged. But rest seemed to be unsatisfied at his answer. 

"And our eye in the sky" Steve

"Who happens to be a genius " Rhody

"Also provider of damage control " Natasha

"You also keep our families safe" Clint

"Also you're my dad who keeps me alive and well and all that. " Peter. 

The man shrugged,   
"Yeah those too I guess" 

"Wait your son?!" Peggy exclaimed. 

"Oh right.... we didn't tell you that. I kinda... sorta.... adopted Peter when he was 15." 

"Wait Peggy do you know who he is?" Howard asks. 

"Yes Howard, he's your son." Peggy says looking affronted. 

"Anthony?" 

"Tony. My name is Tony, and yeah it's me." 

"There is no way you could be Anthony. " Howard continues as though he wasn't interrupted 

*****************★

Peggy frowned hearing her friend. She looked towards the people from the future to see them all frown at Howard too.... Bar Tony whose only reaction is an eye roll and a sigh. 

"And what exactly...." Natasha looked from Howard to Tony and back to Howard, " do you mean by there is no way for him to be Anthony ? Besides he just said that his name is Tony" she raises an eyebrow to emphasise her point. 

Howard however was oblivious to the underlying threat that laced her words. 

"I mean, Anthony is not smart enough to be a meaningful member to any team Steve is in." he waves a hand towards the Super solder in question. 

"He just made a circuit board yesterday as though that was something to show off" Howard scoffed. 

Peggy noticed the miniscule flinch that came from Tony. A look around told her that the rest noticed it too. 

"Howard, " Steve began in a warning tone only to be stopped by the older inventor. 

"Enough about that boy though Steve! You have to tell me what happens in the future! Does flying cars exist yet? What happen to my company? I bet Obi kept it the top weapons company in the world!" Peggy questioned her friendship with the man not for the first time. 

"No no no let's go back to 'that boy’ We all want to hear all about him" Sgt. Barnes said with a hard look arms crossed in a threatening manner. 

Tony huffed, "come on freezer pop, it's not interesting, I want to see Howard's face when he hears about the future." 

"And I want to know why he brushed off a four year old making a Circuit board so easily, and since i'm pretty sure everyone else agrees with me, democracy wins" Clint throws Tony a sugary sweet smile. 

The group looks towards Howard who looked taken aback by the darkening in their faces. 

"Mr. Stark?" Vision prompted sounding polite yet with a hidden hardness to his voice. 

"Listen, when that boy was born......" he waved a hand towards Tony ".... I thought he had potential, I thought he could become my greatest creation and he goes off and builds a circuit board of all things it's not even anything more complicated! " Peggy really really wanted to slap Howard in the face. 

"Have you considered that he's four and you're a terrible father?" Peter asked looking a little red in the face.

Howard snapped his face towards him. 

"How dare you boy!? I am a busy man and I do the best anyone could possibly do with my schedule! " he exclaimed. 

Peter narrowed his eyes, "your schedule? Don't crack jokes, you're not a superhero, you don't invent stuff half as much as dad does- you don't, I read your old files - and that's besides the point that SI is so much smaller now than in the future. And you can't make time for your son who's four. I'm fifteen and dad still makes time for me and the rest of the family. " 

Howard appeared to gone completely red in anger. Peggy however held no sympathy for him. 

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT WORTHLESS -" Howard never got to finish what he was about to say because he was punched in the jaw by a -frankly terrifying looking- Steve Rogers. 

"You know I always wondered why someone as smart and amazing as Tony has self worth issues, I guess I just found out huh?" his glare could cut through steel and the prone man on the floor whimpered. 

"And don't ever yell at my son again, he's a great kid." Steve finished. 

Peggy was impressed 

"Well, you have my blessings Steve, I know I knew you first, but Tony...... Is my nephew, even though I'm at odds with his father right now. " 

Steve grinned at him and Tony looked at them bashfully,   
"Aunt Peggy!" he whined. 

Peggy's next bout of teasing was cut off by a bright light that whisked those from the future back to their time. 

,.............................

Peggy blinked, what was she doing in an interrogation room? A groan coming from the floor made her look down to see Howard clutching his jaw. 

**************★

"I can't believe you just punched my dad in the face." 

"He was being a bully" the star spangled dorrito replied self righteously. 

"It was kinda awesome" was said unhelpfully by Peter 

"You should have pulled the punch punk, we all wanted a turn" Tony rolled his eyes at Bucky's input.


	10. The one where clothes maketh the man

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

It was all aunt Natasha and aunt Pepper's fault. Really, Peter has had his fair share of messing things up in his life and he is considered one of the troublemakers in the family (never mind that every single person in his family is a troublemaker in one way or another) 

But Peter reserves the right to claim that everything that went wrong this time is entirely his aunts fault. 

See they've been pestering him about his choice in clothing a few months since he moved in. After his dad adopted him, aunt Pepper has been adamant about him looking the part of billionaire's son and prodigy and heir and a bunch of other things. He's been avoiding going shopping for a while (he likes those pun shirts OK?)

His excuse of already having enough clothes ran out when he came in with a hole in his "what do you call an acid with an attitude? A-mean-oh acid" shirt. And well and truly ran out of shirts to wear. He knew he was screwed the moment aunt Natasha and aunt Pepper saw his shirt and shared a grin.

After the shopping spree they took him on to buy him an entire wardrobe he can positively say that his aunts have a thing for buying him things. Which is not surprising given that everyone apparently wanted to buy him things. 

(He asked Ned once, MJ answered for the other boy, "It's because you have the same energy as a puppy golden Labrador and everyone loves puppies." he never brought it up close to MJ again) 

When he went to school the next day he realised that he underestimated exactly how worn and old his old clothes were..... That and how different they were from designer clothes. 

As soon as he went inside the School he started to hear murmurs that ranged 

from "Woah those look expensive" 

to "Holy shit he's hot. "

Peter ignored them. He didn't think even his teachers would notice but apparently they did and didn't choose to comment....... Until......

OK listen, Peter was pretty sure the guy he was caught talking to in front of the school wasn't a drug dealer. He's just one of Wade's friends and granted all of his boyfriend's friends are shady looking but that does not mean they're all criminals. And Wade usually makes friends with the less evil people. 

"Mr. Parker did you hear me?" his teacher nudged him. 

"Uh, yeah- yeah Mr. Stewart , I'm not sure what you mean though?" which is a lie. He knows exactly what the other man means he just refuses to acknowledge the fact that his teacher would insinuate 

"Are you involved in buying or selling any illegal substances Mr. Parker? " 

HE IS NOT SELLING DRUGS!!!!! Jesus Christ, he's spiderman for heavens sake why would..... Oh, the clothes! 

"Mr. Stewart is this about the clothes? I just got new ones because my old ones got ripped " also why did this have to happen in the middle of class with all the other student watching? 

"They got ripped cause of a fight you had with druggies Parker? " Flash mocked. Peter wondered if he had something to do with this. 

"It is not just about the clothes, you have purchased a new phone of the latest model haven't you?" 

Well purchased is probably the wrong word when the man who owns the company is his his father and gave him a new phone because his last one was a 'blasphemy in the house of technological marvels '

" you somehow got some Wakandian knockoff accessories -" 

They're not Knock offs and Shuri insisted on giving him the komoyo bead. But he doesn't think pointing that out would help his case.

"I have heard that you are bringing your lunch even though you didn't used to before " 

Steve is a great cook who wants Peter to eat more with his enhanced metabolism, Why would he complain?

"Also you have been seen to go from school in a black expensive car that has tinted windows for a while" 

Happy insisted on the widows being tinted!! Besides that car was probably the least showy car in their garage!!! 

Mr. Stewart looks like he actually made a point. 

Peter sighed, how the heck is he supposed to explain this one? 

"Mr. Stewart My aunts took me shopping and my clothes are all their choices, my dad gave me the phone and my step dad is a good cook and he insists I eat more, and the car is just Uncle Happy picking me up!" 

Mr. Stewart wrinkled his nose after hearing step dad.  
"Peter you live with your aunt. Stop lying " 

That was a punch to the guts, 

"I've been adopted. " he mumbles. What else could he say? 

Mr. Stewart reared back,   
"Adopted? Why? Peter it's unethical to lie to get out of a troubling situation. "

Peter's head snapped up, he thought he was lying?! 

"Mr. Stewart I'm not- I'm not lying! Why would I lie about -" Peter was yet again stopped from finishing his sentence 

"Peter how about this? You call your 'father' and put him on loud speaker and if he can confirm that my concerns are unfounded then he can say it himself can't he?" 

Peter wondered how he had ended up so far down the rabbit hole. He should in no way let his teacher talk to his dad about him selling drugs, especially in front of his entire class. 

But his head was slightly unclear from thinking about May and he doesn't show it but he is slightly pissed. And Mr. Stewart had his hand out expectantly for his phone so Peter went up to the front of the club and handed him the phone. If that's how his teacher wanted to play it then so be it. 

"Why isn't the phone responding? " his teacher asked after trying to turn it on a few times.

Peter sighed, 

"Karen?" the phone lit up. 

"Yes Peter? " 

"Give Mr. Stewart temporary access. " he hoped she understood that he meant without anything spiderman related. 

"Of course boss." 

Mr. Stewart stared at the phone as though it was about to come to life and bite him. Peter wouldn't put it past Karen if he did something to really piss her off

"Who is this?" Mr. Stewart asks pointing at the contact name that was basically a string of all the heart Emojies in his phone. 

"My boyfriend. " Peter answers deadpan. Wade wanted Peter to save his name under "💀💩L" but Peter said it was embarrassing....... ( As opposed to all the heart Emoji. His mind supplies helpfully )

"..... Oh" Mr. Stewart looked uncomfortable. 

He reached two names, one being dad with a wrench emoji and the other pops with the american flag he pressed to call the latter.

Peter spoke up "that's actually my step dad" 

The teacher waved him off "It's ok if i call either, they're both your father" 

Peter didn't say anything. He felt the entire class quiet down trying to listen. How he wished he had Ned or MJ in this class. Maybe MJ could have helped him get out of this situation, Ned would have been the best moral support at the very least. 

After two rings the phone was picked up, 

"Peter? What's wrong? You're supposed to be at school " a very familiar voice rang out. 

"Hello? Am i talking to Peter's stepfather? " Mr. Steward asked getting over the shock of familiarity of the voice. 

"who is this?" the voice went hard. It was what Peter called his I'm Here To Eradicate H.Y.D.R.A voice

"I'm Peter's Teacher. I have a few concerns regarding Peter so I hope you could clear them up." Mr. Stewart tried for a formal approach. 

"Concerns? " and it was back to regular Steve Rogers voice. 

"Yes, it seems Peter was seen talking to someone...... Unsightly this morning, and speculations came up." Mr. Stewart says. 

Peter could imagine His pops frowning debating the best course of action 

"What kind of unsightly person are you talking about? " he decides to ask slowly. Peter could hear him telling FRIDAY to take him to the lab in the background as though he covered the speaker up. 

"It was one of Wade's friends." Peter says before Mr. Stewart could reply and make things even worse. 

"Yes, whoever it was, it has come to speculations that Mr. Parker may or may not be involved in selling or buying illegal substances. " Mr. Stewart said and waited as though he expected Steve to start screaming. 

There was a pause,   
"So.... You think..... Peter is....... Selling drugs?" Steve asks slowly. Peter groans and hides his face in his hands. 

"I'm saying that Peter suddenly began using a lot of new and expensive things, and there must be a reason for that." the reply was prim. 

"Excuse me, " the other man said,   
Then his voice came out of the Speaker but he was talking to someone in front of him, 

"Hey, babe, it's one of Peter's teachers." Peter heard Steve's phone switching to speakerphone and another very very familiar voice floated in. 

"His teacher? Is something wrong? Did they try to contact me?" 

"Calm down, he called to talk about........ Some..... rumours at Pete's school. " Peter could hear the grin in his voice. 

"Rumours? " came a third female voice and Peter groaned again, great! just what he needed, Black widow riding on his school's case. 

"Yes, so you know how Peter has been using new things lately all the clothes and stuff? And today he was talking to one of Wade's friends, so there is..... Apparently a rumour about Peter......... Selling drugs." 

"Pfffffffffft" the sound of two people laughing confused Mr. Stewart, he expected confusion, screaming maybe telling him to keep it under the wraps what he didn't expect was the sound of two people laughing and another one joining soon after. 

"Oh, god teach-" came the second male's voice "- great one, comedy gold right there, congratulations though you actually made the Black widow laugh" 

"DAAAAD!!" Peter whined indignantly. 

"What? He was serious? You? Peter goodie Two shows Rogers-Stark selling drugs? " Peter was treated to another bout of laughter. 

" 'S not that funny" he grumbled. And he Did. Not. Pout. He does not pout. 

"I beg to differ" Natasha replied and Mr. Stewart decided to step in. 

"Excuse me but who are you?" he asks 

"My name is Natasha Romanoff, I'm one of Peter's aunts." she says the trace of laughter still in her voice. 

"You mean like the Black widow? " Flash asks incredulously. 

"Yes exactly like that"

"HAH! Yeah right, how did Parker manage to find someone to pretend to be the Black widow? " Flash mocked and Peter let out a nervous laughter, oh boy this is exactly one of the situations he wanted to avoid. 

"Excuse me what?" Tony asked 

"Listen, whatever your name is, even if you really did adopt Peter, don't encourage his lie about the internship at Stark industries. " Mr. Stewart sighed. 

It was silent for a moment before Tony spoke up again,   
"Ok, you know what? Karen?"

"Yes sir? " don't ask Peter how his AI managed to sound mischievous but that's exactly what she did. 

"Put us in hologram please, and show us an image feed too."

Peter sighed, his father was the definition of Extra™ and he watched Yuri on Ice, he knows what Extra is. 

His phone projected a hologram of Tony Rogers-Stark, Steve Rogers-Stark and Natasha Romanoff they looked slightly disgruntled, 

"Alright teach that's what you look like then, what did you mean by the lie about internship? " Peter's father asked. 

"W-well you see, he has been saying that he has an internship at Stark industries since his sophomore year and gave no actual proof of his claims. And then suddenly he starts wearing better clothes after wearing old ones for a long time, and he gets new phones and accessories and gets homemade food and all that so everyone thought he was involved in some sort of drug trafficking and that's how he got the money to get all the new stuff."

That is the most Peter heard his teacher say in the entire time he has known the man. 

"Yeah I gave him the Phone, and his aunts- " Tony pointed at Natasha who waved frowning  
"Insisted on the clothes." 

"Not that he wouldn't be able to buy them with his own allowance, but they insisted to buy them for him" Steve added. 

"And is a student's accessories what the teachers talk about in school nowadays? I don't think you should have mentioned the drugs thing in front of other students even if he was actually buying or selling drugs" Aunt Natasha piped up. 

"Aunt 'tasha it's alright we all know I'm not involved with drugs now so I'll just cut the call and we'll start with our classes....." 

"Awww that's cute you think we're not going to the principal's office to talk about this, we'll see you when your classes are over underoos." 

Peter sighs and shakes his head looks towards his teacher pleadingly who is currently slightly pale faced and visibly shaken. 

"Uh Karen cut the call please. " 

"Of course boss." the holograms disappear and Peter refuses to look at any of his peers and goes to his seat after taking his phone. 

He does however chance a look at Flash. The utterly gobsmacked expression he has is...... Gratifying. If only his fathers weren't so overprotective. 

Peter shakes his head, he loves them anyway. 

******************************★

The bell rang and Peter hurried out of the door. He did not want to be the target of insistent questions from his classmates, It appears that he wasn't fast enough however, 

"So how did you manage that Penis?" Peter sighed, It's not that he couldn't totally break out of Flash's grip on his shoulder, but it just raises more questions. 

"Manage what Flash?" he asked flatly. The limit to the amount of time he could deal with douches in one day exceeded after that terrible phone call. 

"How did you manage to make your holograms interact?" Flash spit out.

"I literally had nothing to do with the holograms. I wasn't even touching the phone!" Peter exclaimed. 

"Bet you programmed it before, to impress everyone bet your loser friend helped you" 

Peter sighed, "Yes flash, absolutely, I programmed holograms to interact with people and my first demo would be to make my fathers and aunt sassing at my teacher, great deduction skills there." he said sarcastically. 

There was a hint of rage in Flash's eyes,   
"What? Suddenly grew some balls Parker? Since when do you talk back to me?" 

"Back off Flash." he was about to shake the bully off when flash punched him in the stomach. 

Peter blinked, was he supposed to be hurt? 

"......Uh-huh,...... you might wanna work on your right hook there It's sloppy." Peter takes advantage of Flash's shock and speed walked away. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪Π

"DUDE what happened with Mr. Stewart? " Ned asks as soon as he reaches the boy near their lockers. 

"How do you know about that?" Peter raised an eyebrow. He didn't think the news would reach Ned so quickly but Ned has always had a way with information, whether it be computer codes or gossip. 

"I have my ways, but really though what happened with Mr. Steward? "

"He indirectly asked me if I was getting money for buying new things by selling drugs." Peter sighed. Ned gaped at him

"And then I told him that my aunts insisted on the clothes and dad got me the phone. He apparently didn't believe I got adopted. " Peter paused as he took the book out of his locker and glanced at Ned, his best friend was paying Rapt attention to what he was saying. 

So much so that he didn't notice MJ opening the locker next to his. If one didn't know MJ well they would say the girl was not listening but Peter knew she was paying attention too. 

"He took my phone to call my dads to talk to them. He called Pops and when he went to the lab with Aunt 'tasha they all laughed. " 

"Well it is a laughable claim seeing as you are-"

Peter was really thankful for MJ's intervention and putting her hand over Ned's mouth. He was probably about to talk about spiderman again. 

"This is what I meant by you two not being subtle. Everyone is listening to you two right now. Do you want to announce something to the world Ned? " MJ pointed out. Bless her terrifying attitude. 

"Oh oops" Ned looked around sheepishly "But still man it is kind of a stupid conclusion. " he justified. 

"So anyway dad and pops said they're gonna talk to the Principal about this whole incident. " If Peter hoped for sympathy he wasn't getting any from his friends. 

He looked at them to see Ned smiling gleefully and MJ nodding her head. 

"That's logical. No one would want a repeat of this, especially since a teacher thought he could just harass you in the middle of class. " She said thoughtfully and Ned nodded in agreement. 

"I was hoping to avoid any kind of confrontation between my fathers and the School." Peter sighed. He reached the class they had together. Which was - thankfully - their second last class of the day

"Why?" 

"Ned My dad has a mechanized Suit Of Armour. My other dad is the paragon of American Hopes and Dreams." He whisper yelled. 

"Not to mention his aunt might also be coming and she is gonna be pissed about mistreatment of her spiderson." MJ pointed out Peter groaned and took his seat. Ned patted his back. Although unsympathetically. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪Π

By the time the bell rang to signal the end of the day, Peter almost put the whole incident in the back of his mind, it really won't do him much good just thinking about it. 

Peter went out of the class with Ned and MJ glad to have them in his last classes too. He was about to open his locker again when he caught sight of what looked like a familiar hoodie. 

Actually....... he squinted his eyes, that was his hoodie, the one he thought was stolen. He has not seen that hoodie in a week. Who would-

The figure wearing the hoodie turned for a brief moment and Peter's eyes bugged out. He ignored Ned's questioning looks to stare mouth agape at the person standing a few meters ahead, 

Said person didn't notice him yet. Which was good as Peter slowly sneaked behind him. He could just tap his shoulder or something and not make a scene. But the entire day has been dramatic for him anyway so he promptly full body tackles the other boy. 

He has been pretty light since the spider bite. Tony once said he didn't weight more than a back pack. That worked well in his case because Peter was currently hugging a mercenary from the behind hanging quite like a backpack would. 

"Wha- PETY-PIE?!" was the eloquent response from the merc with a mouth. 

"Wade!" Peter exclaimed joyfully. 

"What are you doing here?" Peter asks letting go of his boyfriend pulling him along to meet his friends. 

"Well, you know how old eye patches said I'd have to find something to do that isn't my other job and shield was working on a clean slate identity, so turns out your patriotic dad recommended this school. And I didn't want to go here at first, since this is a school for, you know, smart people like you but then Barnes said that you go here and agent Hill did an IQ test turns out I actually have average IQ needed for this school so I told her to sign me the fuck up and I was supposed to come before lunch and everything but I got held up at shield for initiation process and I know this is gonna be last class but I really wanted to find you!" Wade explained a mile a minute. 

They reached Ned and MJ. Ned was staring at Wade wide eyed. MJ had that assessing look to her face. They knew who Wade is. But this would be their first time meeting them. 

"Wait you're joining classes with us?!"

"No" Wade looked like a kicked puppy   
"I'm actually a senior, since I'm, you know a year older than you but hey! We're in the same school!" 

Peter could not believe his ears, Wade in the same school as him? He would have to thank his pops and Agent Hill so much after this! 

"You gonna introduce us or something? " MJ says raising an eyebrow. 

"Huh oh yeah, Wade this is Ned and MJ they're my friends in school, guys this is Wade, my boyfriend. " Peter introduced. 

"Nice to meet you. Wade, Peter talks a lot about you, a lot, really a whole lot. " MJ replied 

Ned looked positively elated, "Hi Wade. Peter we need to go to next cl- " Ned was cut off by an announcement 

"Peter Parker to the administration office, Peter Parker to the administration office. " 

Peter froze,

"Please tell me that that is not going to be my dads." he groaned. 

MJ pointed him to the office,   
"Go on, we'll update boyfriend undead for you" 

Peter gave one last wistful glance towards Wade before booking it. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪Π

"So Mr. Morita I really hope that that will clear any questions anyone would have about the adoption? " Steve smiled an all American boy sweet smile as though he and his husbands weren't grilling the principal and the teacher for the last half hour. 

"O-of course Mr. Rogers-Stark, there will be no more misunderstandings about the adoption at all." the man answered careful to get the name right after not so gently being reminded that it is Rogers-Stark and not Rogers in the beginning of the meeting. 

Peter, who had his face in his palms for the last fifteen minutes groaned. Forget what he said before. He does not love his parents. At all. They're the most embarrassing fathers in the history of ever. 

"And who," Natasha - who was in the meeting too for some reason - pronounced looking at Mr. Stewart   
"Was the other boy who spoke up during the call? " 

"Fla- uh- Eugene, his name is Eugene Thompson " Mr. Stewart stuttered. 

"And why did this kid jump at the idea that Peter was lying?" Tony asked, bringing his fingertips together like he was a supervillain as opposed to a hero.

"Well the- uh - that is - they always had a friendly rivalry going on." 

Flash was by no means a rival in any meaning of the word but Peter was willing to take what he would get.

"Really? " Natasha asked unconvinced. 

"Yeah yup totally, rivals. Flash and me rivals since middle school. " Peter felt that sometimes he should just sew his mouth shut. That was the worst attempt at lying and he was talking to the Black widow for Christ's sake!

"Hmm, never mind, if he gets too rowdy I'm sure Wade will put a stop to it." Steve said with a smile that really made Peter question whether the "it" in question is the bullying or Flash breathing........ Knowing his boyfriend, It's probably the latter. 

Peter's eyes widened. Is that why Steve recommended Midtown for Wade?

He really needed to have a talk with his Fathers. 

"Well, this has been informative, but we gotta go, see you later teachers." his Dad said with a smile dripping saccharine. 

" We'll see you later then. " Mr. Morita said, nervously fiddling with his tie. 

"You should hope not." Natasha smiled sweetly and they all walked out. 

"I cannot believe you guys!" Peter exclaimed when they were out in the hallway. 

"What? We didn't do anything rash" Natasha shrugs. 

"Nothing rash? Dad you threatened to sue the school, and that was after threatening to pull all your donations." 

"Well, OK I wouldn't do that to all the students, but if your homophobic ass of a teacher so much as looks at you funny he's gonna need a new identity on the other side of the world." Tony says. 

Before Peter could say anything, the bell rang and students poured out of the classes. Peter went to his locker grab his bag. His dads and aunt decided to wait near the car. 

Peter was just looking up to find Ned when he knocked into someone. 

He looked at the assailant and had to stop from recoiling. He had never in all his years that he knew the boy has seen Flash Thompson so pale and ashen. 

"I- I'm sorry " Flash stutters and practically runs like a bat out of hell from Peter. Peter frowns, what was that about. 

He looks around just in time to see Ned bounding towards him with a gleeful Wade and smirking MJ in tow 

"Peter! how did it go with the Principal? " Ned asks. 

"Better than it could have been really." Peter shrugged. 

"Hey what happened to Flash" he asks as they make their way towards the exit.

His friends and boyfriend exchange a look, 

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about baby boy" Wade says and wraps his hand around Peter's shoulder. 

Peter should ask, he should. He's a hero, and he cares about everyone even Flash- to some degree, but the thing is, there was no fatality. He is having a bad day so maybe, he deserves one cheat day where he turns a blind eye. He'll worry about Flash later.


	11. The one where Ned gets a second set of fathers

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

If you asked their tiny group what they would do if there was a field trip to Avengers tower a year ago, Ned would have laughed. Peter would have panicked and MJ would smirk and proceed to draw Peter's face in her crisis notebook. 

A year later under normal circumstances they would have all panicked. It wouldn't be as much a problem if they were just the interns of Tony Rogers-Stark, Bruce Odinson-Banner (is Odinson really a last name?) and Pepper Romanova-Potts. 

But the fact of the matter is that they're not just their interns, they're practically family - literally in Peter's case - and the Avengers, as heroic as they are, ...... Are embarrassing. 

But It's not even a normal circumstance. Given that MJ is currently in Vienna probably at a fancy hotel or a board meeting with Pepper and Peter is with his fathers in Wakanda probably hanging out with Shuri. And Ned was left to panic from his anxiety all in his lonesome. 

"Well, well, well, guess the little liar's lies are coming to an end." Flash sneered. 

Ned frowned. If there is one thing that could get him out of a panicked slump it was righteous fury. (He and Peter are kind of similar in that regard) 

"Hey Flash, maybe you should have the decency to talk about someone to their face. Oh wait sorry I forgot who I was talking to." Ned grit out. 

It was sometimes baffling to see exactly how much denial can fit into Flash's body. 

"Well your buddy should have the courage to come see his lie unfold then shouldn't he?" Flash shoved Ned. 

"Yeah, he should definitely come back from an overseas trip to go to a field trip to where he already works? Get your priorities straight Flash." Ned replied. Never mind that he has told both of his friends to grab a quinjet and come back just for the trip because he didn't want to go alone, Flash is a dick. 

"Oh his overseas trip with Tony Rogers-Stark? Give it a rest, no one will believe you and we'll see you're lying when we reach there anyway. " Flash walked away. 

"Oh we'll see something alright." Ned muttered, sullen. 

Then he proceeded to board the bus. Why oh why did his school have to hold a field trip to the Avengers tower? 

He knew it was because they won the National decathlon tournament, and they were given a chance to explore. But it was Peter who gave the winning answer this year and MJ was the one who made sure everyone kept their head in the game and they're not even going to the trip. 

Ned took a seat at the front and away from Flash. Without Flash pestering him, he remembered that he was panicking for a reason.

An example would probably be nice. 

(Ned was at the tower the day before Peter left for Wakanda. 

He was working on some of his codes when he saw Deadpool running for his life. Peter perched on his shoulder leaning down as to not get knocked on the head by door frames.

Tony was running behind him yelling something about breaking yet another project. Ned didn't know how Peter manages to bring him back each time. But then again Peter is a puppy labrador. 

"PETER STOP PROTECTING THAT ASSHOLE. HE NEEDS TO GET OUT OF THE TOWER THIS INSTANT.!!!!" 

Steve walked behind his husband looking only mildly disappointed but altogether amused. 

"Tony stop using that kind of language in front of Peter. " he says calmly as though his husband wont throw their son's boyfriend from the top floor. 

Ned snickered and went back to his coding. But only for a while before he saw Clint and Sam running as though their life depended on it. 

Ned craned his neck to see that they were running from Bucky covered in pink slime coming after them so maybe they were running for their lives. 

He shook his head and made a mental note to check the footage from FRIDAY. ) 

The bus arrived at the tower. Ned counted down the last moments his classmates still thought that the Avengers were cool. 

"Kids remember to behave. You're going to the technological capital of America and misbehaviour won't be excused." Mr. Leroy called out. 

Ned scoffed, misbehaviour won't be excused? Did they not ever hear about the Avengers? Ned still gets flashbacks from their Avengers paintball war, and he wasn't even a part of the game. 

After Mr. Leroy checks the attendance and the rest of Ned's class is finished with ogling the building, they're all herded inside. 

An intern is waiting for them in front of the ID detector. Try as he might Ned could never really remember the names of all of the employees. Not even all under his jurisdiction. There are just so many scientists and personnel and interns working for SI. 

The intern that was waiting for them however looked like someone from marketing so she's not directly under his wing. 

She smiled brightly as she saw the group and welcomed them, 

"You must be the group from Midtown high, Welcome to Stark Industries, or better known as Avengers tower. My name is Maddie and I will be your tour guide today. " she finishes as brightly as she started.

The class, except for Ned, was too starstruck to reply. Ned smiled at her bashfully. It didn't look like she minded or saw. 

"Alright first things first, you all need to stand in a line in front of the ID detector " she pointed at the Machine. 

"Since you're all guests you will be given a temporary Omega access. Your access will be invalid when the tour ends. And you can't use them to come in the tower later. I'd advise you to stay in the designated area and keep your passes visible at all time. Our head of security gets a little..... Unhappy otherwise. " Ned snorted at the joke. 

Ned has never seen his classmates file so quickly before in his life. 

They were halfway through the line and Flash was about to scan his pass when a car stops in front of the entrance . And from the car emerged the legend Pepper Romanova-Potts herself. She was one of the few residents in the Avengers tower who is still badass even after getting to know them. 

(Black widow would make the list but she face planted while staring at Pepper one too many times to count.)

Pepper walked in holding her coffee in one hand and her phone in the other looking every bit the business queen she is. 

Behind her however another girl walked in. She, like Pepper, had coffee and her phone and she also had sunglasses looking cooler then normal. Ned smirked. MJ looked like the walking personification of the five minutes late with Starbucks Meme. 

The class was busy gawking at MJ walking behind Pepper. They used a different ID detector, meaning they didn't bother looking up from their phones or scan any pass they just walked through one and into an elevator. 

"Uh, could you scan your pass?" Maddie asked a gobsmacked looking Flash. 

"I know you don't see Pepper Romanova-Potts everyday, but it can't be that surprising. You are in an SI building. " she reasoned.

"Who was that?" Flash demanded.   
"The girl with her?" 

Maddie frowned,   
"Ms. Jones? She's her Intern. Well... Intern is a vague term she's like the sub manager of the marketing Department really, and my boss." She explained. 

Ned smirked, Flash's face is one to be saved in his most cherished memories. 

"Bu- but that's MJ!" he groused. Looking sullen. 

"Get a move on Flash, the rest of us are waiting in a line." so maybe the day won't be as bad as Ned was afraid of. 

That was what he thought before he reached the detector and Maddie froze..... Right, he forgot. 

"Mr. Leeds! It's an honour to meet you." Maddie yelped. 

"Just Ned is fine. I'm not really your boss." he sighed. 

"Yes, but- " Ned could feel her giving an explanation. This is probably the worst part of being the official computer expert of Bruce Odinson-banner. 

Ned and Peter both felt awkward when the other interns, or in some cases employees act like they need to be shown that they're respected. MJ took to it well enough, but even after a year Ned still gets antsy if people talk to him like he's a boss. 

"Really it's cool Maddie, we should get going with the tour." he cuts her off with a smile. The girl nods looking slightly starstruck. 

"Ok then uh you can walk right through Mr..... Ned." she says stumbling at his name. Ned understands why Tony was so insistent on Peter calling him Tony before the adoption. 

(Heaven forbid Peter call him anything but Dad or any of the Avengers Mr. or Ms. something, they'll think their little spider got hit in the head and got amnesia, then somehow the blame would fall on Wade and tony will drop him from Floor 90 again and Natasha will proceed to chase him across the city with various threats of murder and torture all the while the rest of the Avengers doted on Peter 

................. That was a good prank, MJ still has the footage from Natasha throwing knives at Wade) 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪Π

"What did you pay her fatass?" A hiss sounded close to his ear. Ned jumped. 

"Pay who? Maddie? I don't pay her, Mr. Rogers-Stark does." Ned replies confused. 

"Not that, what did you pay her to pretend to know you?" he insisted. 

Ned quirked a brow, "If I paid her to know me, then why did I stop her from talking on about me Flash? I swear sometimes you make no sense. " Ned says and slips closer to Mr. Leroy so Flash would bother him less. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪Π

"Pety pie? Honey? Wake up." a voice crooned near him. Peter burrowed further into the blanket. 

The voice laughed lightly,   
"Babyboy, come on It's 11 time to get up. " Peter grumbled but made no effort to get out of the Cozy cocoon of blanket around him. 

"Peteeeeyyyyyyyy" the voice drawled and Peter shifted a little, barely opening one eye to look at the offender. 

Wade smiled at him,   
"Come on sleepyhead, spiders don't hibernate. Get up." Peter was tempted to try to convince Wade that spiders do actually hibernate, but decided it not worth the effort. 

"Don' wanna" he says instead turning away from the other boy and 

"Baby you need to eat something. I know you went to sleep at the ass crack of late, but you didn't eat after 10 yesterday, and you know you need to eat. " Wade argued. 

Peter debated whether it was worth it to just wither away in bed and sleep the rest of his life, but decided against it. He groaned. 

He lifted his arms towards the other male,   
"Carry me?" 

"Of course, anything you want babyboy"

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪Π

Breakfast was.... Quiet, he's used to eating with everyone, but it really is late, and jet lag is a terrible terrible thing. 

But Wade made him pancakes. And he drowned them in syrup so there's that.

Peter thought about what to do the whole day. His family probably let him sleep in because he was running on Wakandian time. But now that he was up, and everyone was probably busy.......... He could always go on a Patrol, or he could go to his lab to work on the new web formula, he could probably find some of the avengers in the gym though. 

He thought for a while and decided on gym, his pops is probably putting the team through their paces again. 

"Hey Wade, wanna hang out in a gym with the others after?" he asks. 

Wade thinks it over then shrugs, popping a piece of pancake in his mouth, "Sure, eye patches doesn't have anything for me to see, so why not?" 

"Hey Fri? Are there any Avengers in one of the gyms?" he asks

"The Avengers in the building seem to be gathered in gym room No. 462. Mini boss, would you like any particular workout requested? " she asks. Peter shakes his head. 

"That's ok FRIDAY, don't really need anything specific. " Peter answered. 

"Is the shooting range clear?" Wade asks. 

"The gym 462 is not equipped with a shooting range Mr. Dope ass fresh prince. "

Wade frowned at the ceiling as Peter shot him a look. He would never understand Wade's choices in nicknames. 

" I thought all the Avengers Gyms had a shooting range? " Wade questions. 

"What floor is the gym at?" Peter questions curiously. 

"It is at floor 46 mini boss, it's usually used by employees. " 

Peter shrugged as he washed his hands. There was probably a prank involved in all the gyms, it wouldn't be the first time. He perched on the back of Wade's chair, waiting for him to finish so he could climb on his back. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪Π

"So at Stark industries, we also put an emphasis on the employees health. As it is, there are three different gyms in the levels one through 80. There are, of course more advanced gyms in the higher levels, but those are equipped for superhumans and S.H.I.E.L.D agents.-"

Ned blinked, he never realised that there was any gyms in the lower levels, though knowing Tony, it makes sense. 

He supposes he wouldn't know, all the physical exercise he got in the building is walking in the gyms with Peter when the other boy had training.

What?! He's busy with his codings ok?

"We will be seeing the second employee gym today to show you all what goes on there, though, fair warning, not many who works in SI.... Likes to exercise." She chuckled. 

Ned agreed, SI is more driven by brain than brawn. However, as they reach the gym, there seemed to be a commotion in the room, almost as though a lot of people decided to get some workout done. Ned and Maddie frowned. That can't be normal. 

As she opened the door though, she, along with the rest of the group was gaping at the sight presented to them, 

Clint was shooting what looked like rubber arrows at Loki while Sam somehow acquired a paint gun and decided to shoot at Loki too. Both of them looked suspiciously glittery. Loki was muttering spells and Clint and Sam kept slipping and falling.

Natasha was sitting in some complicated yoga pose that only she and Peter could do a few feet away from them. 

Thor cheered both his brother and his friends from the sidelines, but didn't join. Probably because Bruce was meditating next to Natasha and does he not want to annoy his husband. 

Bucky was sharing his popcorn with Tony while they watched the god Vs. Veteran and spy unfold and Steve, one of the Occasionally Responsible Adults™ in the Avengers had apparently given up on stopping the fight, and decided to just let them get it out of their systems. 

Ned looked around to see the slack jawed expressions of his classmates. He could not help but think, 'it be like that sometimes '

Maddie shook herself out of her stupor   
"Uh.....excuse me?" she tried. 

The Avengers all looked towards her. 

"Um - this gym was meant to - meant to be showed in the tour? We could come back if it bothers you all." she vocalised weakly. 

Tony gave her a winning grin,

"Not at all, let the kids have some fun and meet the Avengers! " he says as he waved the starstruck class in. 

"Where are you kiddies from? I don't really schedule the tours" Tony says as he munches on another popcorn.

Ned hides behind Betty. 

"Midtown- er - Midtown high, Mr. Rogers-Stark, It's an honour to see you all in person." Mr. Leroy practically falls over himself. 

"Midtown high? " Steve questions. 

"Where The two sweet babies and the one who'll take over the world goes to?" Clint asks. 

Flash, who has managed to convince everyone that the girl they saw before couldn't possibly be MJ, and they all saw wrong, tilts his head, 

"I don't think anyone in our school will take over the world Mr. Barton. Why would you think that?" he asks like the Dumbass he is. 

Before the Avengers could answer, the door opened again and a girl walked in, she looked around, saw the tour group (Ned waved hello) and decided that she was not dealing with this and promptly walked out. Asking Friday about another Gym. 

Sam pointed at the door she walked out of, "Her. MJ. I'm pretty sure she'll take over the world one day....... She'll probably be better than most political leaders though. " he ended thoughtfully. 

"Hey shouldn't Ned be in the tour group?" Bruce asks. And Ned swore. 

"He is, he's hiding behind that girl." Natasha says and waves her hand vaguely in the direction of Ned and Betty. 

Ned sighed and came out from behind her. 

" Uhhhhh, heeeey guys! How's it going?" he tries. He knows he's about to be embarrassed, but he can't help but try. 

"SON OF LEEDS! Great to have you here again! " Thor places a hand on his shoulder in a position Ned vividly remembers his dad uses when he's about to try to say Memes. 

"Hey Mr. Odinson-Banner " he mutters. 

"How do you know Leeds?" Flash sneers. 

Thor tilts his head like a puppy. 

"He is in the tower more often than not, why would I not know him?" he says. 

"What he means is he and Bruce basically Tonyed their way to becoming Ned's second set of parents. Of course He knows him." Bucky says from next to Tony and gets his popcorn bowl taken from him for his troubles. Tony moves to Steve so that Bucky can't steal the Popcorn back.

"WHAT?!!??!" Flash yelps Ned is pretty sure the rest of the class agreed.

"Mr. Barnes!" Ned whined. 

"Is that why you said Peter is an intern? To take the light off You and MJ?" Mr. Leroy asks curiously. 

"Is he still going on with the intern thing? I thought Pepper cleared that out?" Steve asked looking at his husband. 

"She probably forgot to tell him. " 

"So Parker really is a fake intern." Flash announced triumphantly. Pointing at Ned like he won something. He never really understood exactly how Jealous the other boy was of Peter. 

Just that moment, the doors opened again and in came two boys one on the back of the other. 

They froze when they saw the large group and the one on the others back looked towards Tony, 

"We're not interrupting something formal are we? We could leave if you need it!" he asks sounding guilty. Apparently not noticing exactly who the crowds are. 

"Nah, It's a tour group. Come say hi Pete." Clint beaconed them in. Because Clint loves his jokes.

"Ok, uncle Clint" Peter mutters softly. 

"You didn't break anything today right Wade?" Tony asks looking at said boy suspiciously. 

"Not at all! I even made Baby boy breakfast without burning anything! Wade replied brightly as they reached Tony and Steve. 

"Hmm, guess you could keep your pass for now. " he relented. 

"What are you doing here Parker!." Flash spat. 

Peter seemingly finally took in the surrounding people and his eyes grew wider. 

"Wha- this is the tour group?" he croaks. 

"Hey man" Ned waves. Peter numbly waved back. 

"The tour was today? I thought it was yesterday? " Peter asked Ned. 

"No, It's today." Ned replied. 

Peter nodded again. "Right sure why not, It's my luck after all. " he says rubbing his eyes. 

Flash scoffed, "Don't act like you're so important penis, no one cares" 

Peter froze for as long as it took his family to process what Flash said and immediately grabbed Wade's hands as they were reaching for a gun. 

"Wade, don't " 

"Why not?" the boy in question whined. 

"Because we don't kill people "

"you don't kill people I'm literally a mercenary "

"you are on probation. "

Steve took a step towards Flash,   
"And why exactly, do you think that no one cares about Peter?" he looks at Flash's badge, "Eugene? " 

Flash looked rightfully intimidated. Even though -Ned suspected - Steve was actually trying to keep his anger in check. 

"Is it the clothes? I told him his old science pun shirts looks like nobody loves him. And he should try his new wardrobe. " Tony jokes, as he normally does to defuse the situation before doing something drastic. 

"Well, he does look like a hobo." Flash agrees taking the joke as a signal that Tony is on his side ...... Ned almost worries for the boy........... almost. 

"Besides, he says that he was adopted after his aunt died, but really who would want him? He's probably homeless now." Flash continued because he has the self preservation skills of a moth near a candle. 

"Well, that's well and all but it'd be pretty awkward if the future head of R&D of Stark industries and mine and Steve's sole heir lives on the streets though." Tony says with a pleasant tone, but if Ned squints, he could see a vein pound on the side of Tony's head. 

"S-sole - sole heir?" Flash squeaks. 

"Yes and he also kinda has all the Avengers wrapped around his fingers, -so I don't think you're in a very favourable position right now, especially with Loki and Widow in the same room. " Flash gulped and finally looked around at the other Avengers....... They did not look happy at all.

"Remind me again brother, why I shouldn't rip this mortals spine through his mouth and feed his carcass to the crows?" Loki asked through gritted teeth. Flash whimpered. 

"You have to wait for me and Natalia to go through him first." Bucky says. 

"Wait your turn нарушитель спокойствия" Natasha says lowly playing with her knife. (Google said it meant troublemaker. But if it's wrong, can some one who speaks Russian help me out?)

Tony smirked at Flash,   
"Alright buddy, here's the deal, you keep your mouth shut the rest of the trip, and don't bother Peter or his friends. Ever. And you walk out of here alive. Do we have a deal?" 

Flash nodded so fast Ned thought he was going to get whiplash. 

"Yes sir, of course sir, I won't even talk to Peter sir." 

Tony smiled.   
"That's good for you Eugene. " 

Ned spared his best friend A glance, Peter had his face buried in his hand. Wade was hugging him from behind. To stop him from interference or for moral support, Ned had no clue. 

Ned smiled, his friend could be so noble, it's good to see some of the family helping him.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪Π

When they were boarding the bus to leave, Ned couldn't keep a smile off his face, so maybe the trip wasn't so bad after all, besides his friends were there anyway, for however a small amount of time. 

When he sat on one of the front seats, his phone buzzed 

_ Pure™ boy's dad _

So I looked through some of the records of that Eugene kid.

_ Nedthaniel  _

He goes by Flash.

_ Pure™ boy's dad _

That's even worse

Anyway why is he always so focused on the three of you? 

_ Nedthaniel _

Yeah, he's jealous of Peter's grades, and MJ and I was just got caught in the cross fire

_ Pure™ boy's dad _

Want to help me ruin his life?

_ Nedthaniel _

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Demon Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone ask for a demon Steve one shot? No they did not. 
> 
> Are ya'll getting it anyway? Unfortunately, yes, yes you are

®®®®®®®®®®©

Howard Stark was desperate. He didn't really know what he's going to do, sure he is young. Very young for a CEO of a weapons company. But the amount of stake he has had to put into this project is grand even for him. 

Dr. Erskine has yet again refused a candidate. At this rate, he wouldn't be satisfied even if the name of Stark Industries ran through the ground. That is not something Howard could stand for. 

Although, He is man of the future. Surely this kind of backwater lands thinking isn't right for him? Surely he shouldn't go through with this.. This lunacy. Had he really sunk low enough to summon a demon? 

But he knew that he had. He knew that he had no other choice, That more than anything is what encouraged him to prick his thumb to spill the drop of blood in the fire. 

He was pushed back, his back thudding on the wall. His vision had little black spots dancing in it. He blinked to clear his eyes only to see a hulking mass standing in the circle. The creature's eyes glowed like blue fire. The smile on his lips as sweet at they come. His hair a surprising blond. 

If Howard didn't know exactly what he summoned he would never believe that the person in front of him was a demon. 

"It has been a while since I've been summoned by a human. " the creature's voice was soothing, like an old friend,Howard jolted with the realization that every part of the demon is made to entice. 

"I summoned you for a reason. I want something " he says sounding more, way more confident than he felt. 

The angelic smile turned to a smirk, "I know what you seek human, you wish for prosperity. Did you never hear that you shouldn't make a deal with the devil?" 

"You're not the devil. You're one of his demons." Howard says.

The creature doesn't reply this time, merely smiles, the angelic quality to the smile makes him nauseous. 

"Can you help fill Erskine's quota or not?" Howard asks after he realises his guest was not going to reply. 

The demon leaned his head, "Of course I can, but can you pay for the deed?" It really is the smile that is the most unsettling part of the demon. 

"What do you want?" Howard practically spat at him. 

"Your child. " the reply was simple, calm, as though the demon didn't just ask for a human child. 

"I- I don't have a child." he nearly slapped himself for stuttering. 

"Not yet. But when you do, that child will me mine, body mind and soul." 

Howard didn't know what to think. But he nodded, he had to save his company. 

"You can do whatever with it. My company needs to prosper. " 

"Say the words, you need to seal the deal." 

"I give you my child so long as my company prospers. " he felt he had lowered himself as a human as he spoke those words. 

Loud cackling filled the air. 

"Oh you humans! So easy. You don't even know what you lost. You don't even _see_." The demon was crooning. 

"But, no matter human, since you gave me such a wonderful treasure, I'll help you. Maybe you'll even be alive to see the damage you did. " was the last he heard the voice before he was consumed by darkness. 

The creature was gone when he woke up. 

×××××××××××××××××××✗

Howard nearly had a heart attack when he saw Steve Rogers. The man was....... A runt compared to the demon he saw but it was the same eyes, the same hair. The smile had changed though, it was more self deprecating, more human than angelic. 

He was an exact replica of the demon after he came out of the machine, again , bar the smile. 

Erskine died, Steve ran after the killer. Howard shook his head, the demon must have purposefully messed with him, of course he knew what the one candidate that Erskine would choose look like. 

"Steve Rogers is not a demon" he resolutely tells himself as he takes another drink of scotch. 

×××××××××××××××××××✗

From two rooms over, Steve smiles angelically. Howard Stark is too easy to fool really. 

Then he frowned. 

"I'm sorry I have to leave you with him for a while my star. I promise I'll be back for you." he says into the air. 

"Talking to yourself Rogers?" Peggy says as she enters the room. He knows she didn't hear what he said, he didn't say it loud enough. 

"Just praying for the doctor, I guess, he was a good man." Steve says. Trying not to laugh, hah! Pray? To who?

Peggy nodded sagely, "he was, come on now, Captain , places to be."

××××××××××××××××××××××××✗

He sees Bucky fall from the train and feels as close to remorse he could get, the other man would have done well in hell. He shrugged later, Bucky could still end up there. Besides, he had something to look forward to. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××✗

Steve doesn't think much when he crashes the Valkyrie in the Arctic. He could have just ejected, but he was bored with the Humans. The Howling commandoes can only entertain him for so long without Bucky there. 

He knew the future held more promises. Besides, he might not do anything but he always has his Star to watch. 

He smiles again as the plane crashes, "I'll be with you soon my Star." he murmurs as the water drowns the Valkyrie. 

×××××××××××××××××××✗

Maria screamed and cried and damn near died the day Anthony Edward Stark was born. 

The nurse that left him on the cot had to hurry back to help the others with Maria. It was like no one gave a second glance at the beautiful little boy. 

Well... It only seemed that way. 

No one really saw the looming dark shadow near the child. Steve smiled his angelic smile when he saw the Baby. 

"Only a few more years My star. I love you very much." the creature whispered. 

The boy, already curious about everything, reached out to Steve. Steve smiled back,   
"Soon. " the baby giggled. 

×××××××××××××××××××✗

The demon never came to collect the boy from Howard. 

He thought he had beaten it. He thought the demon forgot about a measly deal. Maybe even the demon hadn't cared enough to collect the boy. 

Steve always thought Howard was a fool. 

×××××××××××××××××××✗

He made sure Bucky didn't kill Howard. He had no need foe Maria Stark, but Howard. Howard needed to see what he did when it was too late. 

He wanted the man to anguish in the realization that the son he so easily gave up before the boy was even born, that boy filled his roles better than he ever did. 

He wanted to see the light leave Howard's eyes when he realised the man he trusted, the man he spend so long torturing his precious Star for was a demon. 

He didn't let Bucky kill Howard. 

Tony cried in secret when he heard about his mother, he clenched his teeth when he heard about Howard. 

He hoped his star wasn't expecting more, he couldn't forgive Howard for all he put his Star through. 

He couldn't give the man more than being paralysed. 

×××××××××××××××××××✗

Steve wished he could kill Obadiah Stane himself. He would have fun with him in hell. 

He's also going to have a lot of people who dared to touch his Star. 

He knows he's going to kill some of them with his own bare hands. He could kill them in a glance, but no. He's going to break every single bone in their hands. Peel the skin off where they touched Tony. 

He's going to make sure they hurt before they die. 

×××××××××××××××××××✗

Vanko also made his list. He doesn't know what he'll do to Hammer, but he would be amusing him in hell for a long time.   
×××××××××××××××××××✗

"He's alive!" 

"Quick get him out!" 

"Is he who I think he is?" Steve hears as they break him out. 

They think he doesn't know what's going on. They placed him in a mockery of a Hospital and expected him to play along? After staying away from his star for so long? 

"Captain! " the man in the eye patch calls him. He steadies himself. He can't lose composure now. After all, all good things to those who wait. And his star? His star is the best of all. 

×××××××××××××××××××✗

They don't get off on the right foot. That's ok though. He got to see the fire in his Star's eye. And not just from afar. It was directed at him. 

He saw one of the people who touched his star while battling Loki. He angled his shield to hit the Chitauri a second to slow. 

Whoops. Well, at least the golden boy of America tried his hardest. There was no way for him to stop that after all. 

He waited for his star to come back. And waited. And waited. 

"Cap I can close the portal now." 

If that two bit spy thought she could just close the portal on his star like it was no big deal, then he was going to rip her throat out slowly and painfully so much so that even she would fear it. 

He felt his star coming back before he could say anything else. He was close. He'd fall through. 

"Close the portal." 

"Please tell me no one kissed me." Steve smirked inwards. 'Oh, star, there would be so much more later' He thought.   
'Just let me get you alone'

×××××××××××××××××××✗

The woman looked terrified when he was peeling her skin off. She hurt a lot too if her screams were anything to go by. He couldn't remember her name, Crissy? Kaitlyn? Cristene? That must be it. 

She has a little bit of a vendetta against his star it looks like. Some of the reports she wrote really pissed Steve off. 

"Please, please let me go. I wont tell anybody. Please." she begs. Her body heaving as she cries. 

"Well, dear that's not really anything you could do. " he says as he dunks her hand in alcohole again. She screams again. 

"You shouldn't have touched my precious star." he says as he begins breaking her toes. 

×××××××××××××××××××✗

He goes to meet Howard with Tony one day, after they start dating. 

The man's eyes widen in his paralysis when he sees Steve. 

"The doctors try literally everything for him. It just doesn't work." Tony sounded frustrated. He wraps an arm around Tony in support. 

"Sometimes, maybe letting go is the best you could do. " he whispers. And Tony goes boneless against him. He looks defeated. Steve doesn't like that look on Tony. 

They stand like that with Howard silently watching. Well, obviously considering his eyes and ears are the only part of him that works any more. 

After a while, when Tony was standing on his own, he asked for a little while. 

"Can I have a minute alone with him? You know, forties stuff." 

"Oh, yeah sure old man, remember that we're going to Italy right after this. Ok, be quick" Tony kisses his cheek. 

"Of course Tony. " he waits until his star was out of hearing range. 

"You know Howard, I've hated you for a while. Ever since you raised a hand on Tony in fact." he paused. 

"That's a slight to our contract isn't it? Since Tony is mine, you had no right to hurt him as you did now did you. No one else has a right to anything to do with my star. And It's such a shame that you're the one who violated the deal, considering you're the one who made the deal. " 

He enjoyed the shock and terrified look in the man's eye, in fact, he would probably look back at this moment at bad days. 

"But I suppose you are the reason why I have him. So, I'm just letting you know that I'm asking him to Marry me tomorrow. " he smiled his angelic smile down at the terrified man. 

He walked to go out again.   
"Oh, and Howard, when I meet you in hell. It might not be fun for you." he says and turns then walks out. 

"Whaccha talk about?" Tony asks when he gets to him. 

"I.... Had told him about a plan of mine, don't worry, you'll see soon enough." 

He laughed at Tony's exaggerated pout. Laughing came easier knowing He would be at Italy when he makes Howard Flatline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	13. Flash's only redemptionin this book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play the reference game!!!!

®®®®®®®®®®®®

Peter wasn't really that surprised when the school announced that their annual parents day and science fair was being merged this year. It had happened before, nothing new. What he was surprised about however, was when he heard the announcement that it was being hosted by Stark industries 

Stark industries 

Stark. Industries. 

That one multibillion dollar company that he was being trained to be the CEO of. His eye twitched when he thought how he didn't know this crap was happening. 

(He knows exactly how though. The moment the family heard about Flash, they decided they needed to have a Talk. 

He'd go to his boyfriend for comfort, but Wade would just kill Flash and call it a day.) 

So while his classmates cheered and talked excitedly, Peter folded his hand on his desk, puts his face on his hands, and groaned. 

And to think that he was actually excited for the science fair this year. 

Ned pats his back from beside him, but he can tell he was trying to stifle his laughter. MJ shows him no such courtesy. The girl snickers freely behind him.

++++++++++++++++++++++‡

He may or may not put his bag down a little noisily on the table to make sure he has his father's attention. 

Tony glances up from the soldering iron in his hand then turns it off seeing Peter. 

"Heeeey underoos! How was class?" he asks with a jovial tone that challenges Thor's. 

"Oh, great you know, Had fun in physics, got to work on some stuff in chem lab, tasted complete and utter bitter taste of betrayal when I was in English. " he says faux casually. 

Tony cringes, "I'm guessing you weren't reading Shakespeare?" 

Peter crosses his arms, "take a wild guess." 

"Macbeth?"

"Take another guess"

"Ok, to be absolutely fair, Pepper was considering your school simply based on merits I just bumped it up." 

Peter raised an eyebrow incredulously. 

"All she heard from me was the kid who bullies you could be there and she agreed." Tony shrugs. 

"You told aunt Pepper about Flash?!" Peter yelps. He thought she was the only family member who didn't know. 

"Of course not! I told Steve, he told Natasha and she told Pepper." Tony says defensively. 

Peter rubs his face and Tony approaches him. 

"Hey, bambino, it's ok. At least you can brag about your Fathers being Avengers now ?" Tony says playfully, giving Peter a side hug. Peter returns it because no matter how mad he is he really cant stay mad at his family. 

But he is however anxious. 

"But what about not telling the public thing? What if someone finds out that you adopted me? " 

"Wellllll....... Pepper may or may not have cleared the entire thing with the PR and the board of directors, and Fury finally gave the go ahead for Steve and me coming out to the public I have a press conference the day after the fair." he says cautiously looking for Peter's reaction. 

The boy in question froze. "Wait..... really? I can talk openly about you guys now?" he asks in wonder. 

"Well, I mean, according to MJ you don't talk subtly anyway, but yeah you can." Tony teases then smiles. 

Peter pouts at first then smils deviously, "I'm gonna open a incorrect Avengers Quotes account "

Tony grimaces. Ok, yeah fair. 

++++++++++++++++++++++‡

"Are you or are you not putting Mary as your project? " Ned asks in leu of greeting the next day. 

"Hi Ned, how are you doing, what's going on in your life?" Peter remarked. 

"Hi Peter, your life is doomed anyway, now are you putting Mary in or not" MJ says not looking up from her skech, which looked suspiciously like Flash in a guillotine. 

"Um.... I'm not sure? Mary is kinda too advanced to be shown in a science fair." he says thinking about his robot that is designed to act as a red cross paramedic. 

"And Flash is too much of a douche for us to handle. " MJ says. Peter raises an eyebrow. 

"Is that what this is about? " he puts his books down in the seat in front of MJ and beside Ned. 

"He's been going on about his 'great' project Ever. Since. We. Got. Here. This. Morning. " MJ practically hissed. 

"Yeah, man I get that he has a crush he's trying to get over, but why brag to us?" Ned groused leaning on his desk. Peter raised an eyebrow incredulously. 

"Flash has a crush on someone? Who? And how do you guys know?" he looked between his friends. 

Ned and MJ exchanged a Look. MJ groaned and Ned shook his head. 

"We may be petty enough to use Mary, but not enough to tell about his crush" Ned says looking apologetic. 

"You know loser , I may hate Thompson, but thanks for reminding me that I'm capable of pity." MJ says and before Peter could ask what MJ meant, Flash walked in right before the teacher. 

They didn't talk about it later. If Ned and MJ thought that they shouldn't tell Peter about Flash's crush, he wouldn't press. 

"Hey, hey, Parker are you gonna join the fair? I'm donna dessimate whatever your project is. " Flash gleefully informed him before shoving him against a locker. 

Yes. Yes he is using Mary for the Science Fair thank you for the wonderful Idea Ned. 

++++++++++++++++++++++‡

"Isn't Mary a little too advanced to be the project of a science fair?" Tony asks as he lazyly observes Peter writing cards about his Robot.

"Yes, but she checks out all the necessity for the fair. Which is basically just made without anyone's help, and able to help the world in some way."

Tony cocks his head,   
"But Mary?" 

"Aren't you the one who always tells me to have fun? Well this is me, having fun...... And showing off." he amends at Tony's raised eyebrow. 

"Ok, I'm not someone who would stop you from showing off, but It's not really your style. " Tony says in that tone he uses when he means, i want to know what's going on with your life, but I'm not gonna push you about it. 

"It's just" Peter sighs. "I've been handling Flash, and he's been targeting me since freshman year, but he's starting to bother Ned and MJ now. And some other kids too, so it's not like me being his main target is helping anyone."

Tony sighed. "Is that why you told us not to intervine?" 

"No I told you not to intervine because you guys would actually kill Flash. I can handle him."

"Let me amend, did you try to hide the fact that he was bullying you so that we wouldn't kill him?" 

"Uh, yes??" 

"We're not gonna hurt a kid Pete jeez!" 

Peter raises an eyebrow.

"-much." 

Peter sighed. "No that's what Wade is gonna do. If he found out" 

Tony raises an eyebrow ."you haven't told him yet?" 

"Are you nuts??? My boyfriend walks around with a katana dad!! And you know when it comes to me, his moral compass is a roulette wheel." 

Tony looks thoughtful. "You're right, we should've told him." 

Peter sends him a glare, "that's NOT what I said. That's the opposite of what I said. Dad please don't get my boyfriend to murder my classmate"

"Alright alright, I won't. You finished with the notes?" Tony changes the subject. Peter eyes him carefully before he answers, 

"I'm almost done. Just need to figure out how to end the presentation. " 

"Need help?" 

"Aren’t you a judge? I'm pretty sure judges aren’t allowed to help the students." Peter reminded.

"Au contrare, I'm but a humble guardian. The judges are gonna be from outside sources so no one can accuse you of nepotism "

Peter smiles, "Help would be great"

++++++++++++++++++++++‡

"Welcome to Stark tower. Or more commonly known as The Avengers Tower. Home of science, Avengers, and sleep deprived scientists " their tour guide chuckled. She seemed like a nice lady, Peter has seen her around. He thinks her name is Megan. But he did not think he could handle how sunny she looked for 8. In. The freaking. Morning. 

Peter had to get up at such an ungodly time he didn't even look at the clock because he'd probably start crying. He had to leave the warmth of his extremely comfy memory foam bed, and Wade to go to school. Only to be corralled in a school bus filled even more half asleep teenagers to go back to the building he came from by Eight. O'. Clock.

He wasn’t cranky. What gave you that idea?

"We usually hold press conferences in the third floor, but there's nothing to be announced today, so it has been cleared for you guys. You will find that those who put their names forward for the fair already has a designated stall with their name on it. You have to set up shop however you need to in your stall." 

she paused to take a breath eyes roaming over the students. Not the least bit perturbed that they were only half listening to her and half gawking at the tower. 

"I'm going to give you all visitor badges. These babies are going to give you access for twenty four hours. So if you leave something after the fair you must retreave it within twenty-four hours starting from the moment you swipe the cards." she says pulling out a card from a box next to her. 

Peter frowns, he does have a card.......... In theory. 

See, before the adoption, Tony gave him a security card with custom access (which just means everywhere unless the occupants of the room specifically asks for people to be kept out.) but he also coded Peter to be allowed in with a quick check to his DNA through scans. 

So Peter took the card and placed it on his table and things kept piling on it and after a day, he had no idea where the card was. He saw it when he was moving his things from the apartment, and he knows he has it somewhere in his room, but.... Yeah, He has no idea where his access card is. 

He tries not to think about the moving too much,...... Tries not to think about the reason for him moving too much. He shakes his head and stops his thoughts from taking a dark turn just in time as Megan finishes calling the names from the passes in the box. 

He doesn’t have a card and neither does Ned or MJ. He huffs, figures they wouldn’t. He idly wonders if it was his Aunt Pepper or his Dad behind this perticular incident. 

Thankfully no one notices his lack of card too busy wracking their brains about the projects, and barely being awake.

Friday lets them in with minimal fanfare. Peter relaxes a little then frowns. He knows there is going some kind of drama going on, and if it isn’t now he wonders when they would show up. 

He ignores the pummeling feeling in his stomach and focuses on Mary. If anyone asks, she is named after Mary Putnam the frist American Woman to study medicine at the University of Paris. But anyone who knows him would know that it’s absolute bullshit and he's naming it after his late mother. (Sorry pops)

He takes Mary out of her box and begins assembling her and his cards. Mary looked humanoid but she came up to just above Peter's waist. Her coulour was mostly like Eve from Wall-e only her head was shaped more round. Her AI is more like DUMMY than FRIDAY, so she doesn’t talk, but if she did have to communicate, her face screen can have written words.

He printed out a couple of her specs which he's not really looking forward to show a room full of people, but It's criptic enough for no one to actually be able to build a replica. 

He didn't realise how fast his two hours of prep time went out. And before he even knew it the early comer parents started to trickle in. 

Ned and MJ was escorted to a different room for the students who arent occupying a stall to take a test. (That they and Peter helped make. So there is no point in them taking it. Peter thinks irritabily) 

The students make their way to the conference hall and Peter was surprised to see that Flash isn’t in a stall. He expected the boy to show off his project since he has been bragging, but it looked like he was pretty happy to not have a project so Peter didn’t take more notice. 

Flash found a tall burly looking man and began walking next to him. Peter recognised the guy from the police. He was Flash's dad? No wonder Flash had a bad attitude. 

Peter had to physically restrain the guy from attacking a kid with a bisexual flag cape in the pride parade last year. Not to mention the time Peter had to take an innocent civilian to hospital because he couldn’t control his gun. Peter heard much later that, he wasn’t on duty, and he was drunk when he shot the other guy.

Yeah,...... He isn’t exactly fond of Harrison Thompson. Oh, jeez is The crush Ned and MJ mentioned a guy? Or in the LGBTQ+ community? That would be so bad for him. 

The man said something and Flash's face fell. And he left to talk to one of his friends. 

Peter shook his head, maybe Spidey would pay a visit to Flash's dad when he's patrolling. He focused on his task at hand, 

Ned and Mrs. Leeds walked towards his stall and he happily explained to her what exactly Mary did. He did see her eyes mist up when she heard what he named Mary, but didn’t comment on it. Really, Ned and Mrs. Leeds were both too good for this world. 

+++++++++++++++++++++‡

His fathers were late, he could hope that they were just letting it go, maybe one of them decided at the last minute that they weren’t ready to tell the world about their relationship or Peter. 

Peter discarded that idea as soon at it popped in his head. His fathers were the two most headstrong people in the planet. It sometimes felt like a wonder that they even are together. They don't know when to quit, so obviously that's not what happened. 

His dad probably just wanted to arrived fashionably late, in Tony Rogers-Stark language, it could mean after the judges enter. 

Just as Peter finished the thought the judges walked up to his stall. 

"And what do we have here?" an old man whit long white beard asked genially. He had a badge that declared him as a judge. His companions had one of those too, one of the man had a shrewd look to him, dressed in all black. The other looked happy to be there, excited even. The last man had red hair and an encouraging smile that pulled Peter out of his usual mindset of stranger-anxiety-foot meet mouth

"Uh, she is my robot. Her name is Mary. And She's made to help redcross medics in combat situations. " 

"That's rather ambitious of you" the man clad in black said looking not all that impressed, 

"Well, I haven’t gotten her all the way where I wanted her yet, but, as of now, she can take out bullets, provide stiches, stabalise stab wounds and carry up to 400 pounds for four hours running." 

The judges widened their eyes simultaneously,   
"And I assume the Robot has been field tested?" the black clad judge asked narrowing his eyes. The red headed man looked at the other judge with a scowl. 

"Well, no. I tested her in a lab, but haven’t gotten out to the field yet. But I do have plans to finish all the functions by a few months, so I'll be taking her out then."

"What other plans do you have for er- her? " the red haired judge asks kindly. 

"I was thinking that he should be able to do CPR. An& add some oxygen valves to do mouth to mouth And her general mode is search and rescue, so she can't detect threats against herself yet, so, I'll have to work in that. And some basic first aids" Peter shrugs. 

The older man of the three's eyes twinkle, "I think- " he says smiling gently at Peter, "that a demonstration is in order to make him believe you beter" he waves his hand at the general direction of the sceptical judge.

Peter nodded and turned towards where he had lain a dummy for Mary to operate on. His father....... Had fun with the dummy, 

It had the hight and measures of Obadiah Stane, his face looked like what Peter had seen in the picture as Aldrich Killian only fatter, and the dummy was bald and red. It's his aunt's favourite dummy to shoot at so there's plenty of bullet holes. 

Peter looks around and finds a pen to stab Obadiah-Mandarin-Skull with since he had taken the bullets out beforehand. 

"The density in oba- uh, this dummy is the same as human flest so It's more or less accurate. Of course, nothing can actually stimulate the emergency of a field surgery, but this is the closest thing " he shrugged and stabbed the pen in Obadiah-mandarin-skull's chest. 

He moved away and commanded, "medic on field" and watched with the judges as Mary came to life with a mechanical whirl. 

She let out a beep as she found the dummy and immediately began her work. 

Peter thought he impressed the judges enough. At least, the head to toe black clothed dude didn’t find anything to say against him before they left, but he didn't say anything at all so....

He was just about to relax when he -unfortunately- saw someone else walking towards him. Damn it why is Harrison Thompson walking towards his stall?

"Hey there kid, heard you made a field medic?" the man asked Peter had the vaguest sense that he was nursing a hangover even though he showed no outward signs. It set Peter on edge.

"Well, sort of. I'm giving it to the red cross after I'm done with her. She could be a doctor's assistant too" Peter patted Mary's head absentmindedly. 

"Uh huh, and where are your parents? Didn't come to see you winning the science fair?" his words sounded slightly mocking.

Peter inhaled slowly,   
"My fathers aren’t here yet. They're running late. " he steeled himself waiting for the other man's response. 

Peter was expecting him to be a disappointment, Mr. Thompson was worse, 

"Your parents are fags?" he spit out.   
"No wonder they didnt show up. Probably didn’t have the courage to show face in a crowd huh. Tell you what son, leave their house, come live in mine, I'll probably throw my son out since he's like them too you could live with real a real man and my family-"

"Please leave my stall." Peter says curtly. 

"What? You support those,- those fairies? " Harrison Thompson sputtered. 

Peter grit his teeth. "I said leave my stall. Any moment my dad's gonna be here, and trust me, you can't handle a lawsuit from him" he'll probably have to move Flash to a secure location. Maybe get him an emancipation? 

He had to do something about Mr. Thompson first though, because it looked like he's about to make a scene. 

"Hah! Lawsuit? For what? Expressing my opinion? " 

"No, if you kick flash out, then for hate crime and abuse of a minor. " Peter hissed back. 

"Listen here you little,-" before he got to know what exactly it is that he's supposed to be listening to, Mr. Thompson is cut off by a multitude of gasps. He looks towards where he sees Abe point to see his fathers arrive. 

Apparently (heh a parent ly) His dad managed to convince his pops to let him dress him. Because instead of the usual khaki and t-shirt (cough so tight it might rip off shirt cough) Steve was wearing a suit. That actually fit him. Which usually meant his dad dressed him. 

And his dad....... He does not want to feed his ego, but he always looks ready for a photoshoot. 

Seemed like Mr. Thompson wasn’t as enamoured with his parents like the rest of the class beacuse he had only about a second of warning from his spider sense before his collar was grabbed. 

"Listen kid I don't know who you think your parents are, but I am a police officer. You can't do shit about me kicking the stupid fairy out" Mr. Thompson growled into his face. 

If Peter didn’t have sensitive hearing, he might not have picked up on his fathers approaching them. But he does have super hearing so he did hear his fathers approach him. 

He looked behind the officer to see that his pops had one hand over his dad's shoulder and boy did they look mad. 

"Uh, hey, tootsie pop, what exactly do you think you are doing?" 

There is something extremely chilling about hearing Iron man talk to you coldly when you are committing a crime. It's also chilling when someone threatens his family. So Peter was safe to assume Harrison Thompson was the camel to his father's arctic right about now. 

He looked to see his pops glaring at the man, or the penguin to his pops's Sahara, both works. 

He could hear murmurs of, 

"Holy crap that's Captain America and Iron Man"

"I can't believe I'm seeing them with my own two eyes"

"Oh my god they look so hot" 

"Do you think Stony is canon?" 

Peter sighed remembering the great Stony debacle raised after a photo of his parent's honeymoon got leaked. Half of his school went through a celebrations of gay, some wanted concrete proof, the rest didn’t particularly care. 

It was....... Something, but only two extremely homophobic kids had anything to say against it. 

Peter supposed the positive media from back then helped with mellowing things out with their coming out tomorrow. The public has been as sick of their will they won't they as the avengers and Peter was. 

"Stark. Don't go walking into businesses that aren’t yours. I'm having a talk with this brat here and nothing more." 

"That's funny. Considering you still have your hand on his collar " Steve says, glaring murder. 

Mr. Thompson let go of his collar. 

"No disrespect Captain, but what are you doing here?" 

"He lives here, and don't change the subject, what were you doing?" Tony cuts in. This.... Is gonna end badly. 

"Hey, guys, Let's not get into that right now. " he tries to break the fight. But is ignored. 

"And not my business? That's hysterical. You were about to assault my son. The heck do you mean not my business? " 

Peter could feel the eyes on him. He finally made eye contact with Ned and MJ to see them looking smug. 

"YOUR SON? He was talking about you?" Thompson stutters. 

"Well, there goes the press conference. " Peter mumbles. 

"Yes. He is my son. And you got a problem with him? talk to me. "

"So You're the one making him support the fags huh. Makes sense-" he looks towards his pops, oh boy "you gonna just stand this? It's not natural for two guys to be together! " 

"Happy! " his pops calls out. Mr. Thompson smiles thinking he has an ally. 

Happy pushes through the crowd and takes the scene in. 

"Please show this man the way to the exit and revoke any access he might have gotten in the future. Take him before I punch him. " Steve grits out. 

Flash's father's eyes widen realising he has been beaten he doesnt put up much of a fight. Peter sighs. 

"Who the fuck was that?" Tony grumbles. 

"Tony!"

"That’s Flash's dad. I think he was about to kick him out because he came out." 

Tony processed the news and then huffed. "Aww damn we cant kick a kid when he's down. ”

"We came to talk to him Tony and maybe getting him in a safe environment would help improve his behaviour. " his pops sighed. 

"You sound like one of your PSA." his dad scrunches his nose. His pops looks besotted. 

Peter smiles. They are adorable when they’re getting along. He hears a slight squeal a little of to the side. 

"Hey, Flash? Who is Flash? Who names themself Flash that's like the worst name to choose ever." Tony calls out. 

Flash stumbles forward. Peter could see him trembling. 

"Uh, me Sir. I'm - I'm Flash." Tony gave him a flat look. 

"Talk to the lawyers about changing that name when you talk about that emancipation case." Tony says, " Fri, honey, send one of our lawyers number in his phone, I'll talk to Pepper later. " 

Flash stared at him dumbstruck Peter smiled, maybe the boy just needed to be away from his father's cluches to be a better guy. 

"Uh- um m-my name is Eugene sir." 

"That's even worse change it faster."

"Anyway Pete says you’ve been taking out some frustrations on other people."

"W-wel you see- uh I mean, that is-" his fathers are definitely amused. 

"That wont happen when You're away from him will it? "

"NO SIR! Uh- absolutely not" if nothing else, Flash looked hilarious stumbling over his words like a headless chicken. 

"Great, bye, other people need to pay attention to Their own projects and stuff too" Tony says aloud to the room. Everyone jolts and turns back to what they were doing pretending that they were never listening in the first place. 

Peter was turning back to Ned and MJ when he heard the faint whisper, "alright but is Stony Cannon?" Peter smiled. 

++++++++++++++++++++++‡

"Flash!" the boy heard a call from a familiar voice. He turned around to see the other boy approach. Not knowing what to expect. Maybe Mr. Stark changed his mind and send him to tell him that?

"Hey man congrats on getting Tony to help, You'll get the emancipation. " he assured.

"Yeah, ah thanks, and about-" 

"Don't worry about it, just don't be a jerk from now on and its water under the bridge" he smiled. 

"Ok." Flash felt.... Choked. 

The other boy sighed, 

"Listen man I know you're on a high right now, and have a lot of things to do, but I have to tell you something now."

"Ok?" 

"Your crush on Peter...... I Don't think It's gonna go anywhere." Flash reeled back, he didnt think he was that obvious. 

"What, how?" 

"You're way to obsessed with his genitalia to not have a crush" Michelle walks in from nowhere startling him. 

Then he absorbed what she said and blushed red. 

"What. No I! " 

"She's kidding. But nothing against you, Peter has a boyfriend, and they're really happy." Ned says 

Flash sighes, "I kinda always knew him and I were never gonna happen, its fine, I'll get over it." 

Ned pats him on the back, "maybe You'll find someone else." he says gently and Flash nods, maybe he will, someday. 

Michelle gives him a once over and nods then she walks out taking Ned with her. 

++++++++++++++++++++++‡  
You know who I am @TStark  
Twitter get ready. He wrote and deleated his tweet three times, you’re in for a Very Angry Cap™ 

Redandblue @makesPurple  
What happened? Who pissed him off?

Gremlin @ pigeon   
Why's he pissed off?

Lure you @ toYourDemise  
I love how they always just know what the other is doing, how much time do they spend together? 

See more replies

Dorrito @CapRogers  
Today I was told that "its not natural for two guys to be together " let me tell you just because I'm from the forties, does not mean I've never seen two men together or that it makes it wrong -see more 

Hunkey @sunshineBoi  
Captain America went off

Yeeter @ parkour  
You bet he did. He's still ranting about it IRL

See more replies 

Correct™avengers@quotes  
I'd like to thank not only god but also Satan that Wakanda has Twitter and I get to talk to my meme buddy

ShuriWithAB@ There'sABee?  
Ayyyyy meme white boy! 

The guy@chairboi  
!!!!!!!!Shuri!!!!!

See more replies 

Correct™avengers@quotes  
Pepper potts: *decimates a bigoted guy*

Natasha romanoff, a renoued lesbian: "amazing, wonderful, keep going you funky little bisexual "

Pepper Potts@CEOofficial  
Babe.....

Mamaspider @Romanofff  
I'm not even sorry

See more replies 

StarkIndustries official @SI  
The Avengers are holding a press conference tomorrow at ten. We have been informed that is of extreme importance. 

Don'tCallMeAkiChan @photographer  
What is it about? 

AyyyyDracaena@sudou  
They're not going to answer you

Clubowner@asami  
@sudou Don't you have a job?   
See more replies

Hamstergay @iceThailand   
Holy asdfghjkl I can't believe they got married in secret and adopted an angel. #bicons

QueenElsa @gold  
We have to think of something like that for our wedding @KatsuDon'tAtMe

see more replies

Correct™avengers@quotes

Tony: do you think he'll like those huge teddy bears for a gift? 

Steve: please don't get our son a giant teddy bear. Whats he going to do with it?

Tony: Imma get him one anyway

*Later*

Peter: *tackle hugging his giant teddy* I love it thatnk you dad! 

Emjay @fuckcapitalism  
You still pretending It's not you Peter ? 

Correct™avengers@quotes  
I have no idea what you're talking about

Garageboy @ potaotgun  
Sure jan

GiveMeACroissant @A.aggrest  
Wait what? That was Peter Parker-Rogers-Stark?

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®


	14. The one where I try  to outreference myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the reference thing so I'm gonna do it again. Some pretty obvious ones this time :)

®®®®®®®®®®

The bell rings to signal the end of gym and Cindy feels like just laying on the ground and just..... Never move again. 

What is wrong with gym coaches everywhere anyway? Why are they so sadistic? What pleasure do they gain from torturing students like they do?

She shook her head and looked around, nearly all her her classmated looked ready for death. Well thats what happens after marathons in a school of nerds. 

Everyone was sitting down to gather their breath except for Flash because he likes to think he's macho or something. 

And....... Surprisingly Peter Parker. Huh, she didn’t expect him to be able to stand after the marathon. Peter raises his shirt to wipe his face and........

Uh....  
Excuse her?

This isn’t real right? 

Peter isnt that ripped? 

There was a goddamn six pack under that shirt how the fuck even?????

She looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. To her dismay, Eleanor had. 

Eleanor was..... How to put this? Desperate to be on the top of the social chain. Cindy feels some people just pity her at this point with this many rumours swirling around her. Cindy personally thinks It's really nobodys business who she slept with but that's just her. 

She saw Eleanor notice Peter though, and she had this glint in her eyes, the same one she had after Flash was bragging about his...... Something or the other, and a week before the rumours of her sleeping with Flash started miling about. 

Cindy felt sorry for Peter, whether or not he would like her back, he's about to be inconvenienced. Eleanor is tricky, she gets extremely mean if she doesn’t get what she want. 

Cindy shakes her head, It's not her problem, and the most she could do is point MJ to the right direction and hope she can help. God knows if Peter of Ned weren't disasters, they'd realise that Betty has a crush on Ned. Which is why she and MJ had to take initiative. 

Besides,

Cindy has been over the moon all day. 

It's not everyday one gets accepted in the technological wonderland of the country. And that with their best friend to work with them? Just..... Wow. Granted, Betty was going to be working in the marketing department, but they'll be working in the same building! 

She still couldn’t believe that this was happening. 

She would tell everyone she knows that she got an internship in the Stark motherfucking Industries, she would, She's excited enough. 

Only....... No one will actually believe her. She knows they won't because of Peter Parker. 

She doesn’t really have anything against Peter, the boy nice. He's sorta like a golden labrador. Cindy doesn’t even particularly care if he has an internship or not, actually the only one who still cares is Flash. 

But anyway ever since Peter said that he has an internship to SI, and Flash shot him down, no one actually believed the boy. It wouldn’t matter much if it was just that, but Flash has made it his personal mission to bother the other boy he even has his friends in on it. 

She sometimes wonders how Peter doesn’t let it bother him. Flash and his group has been doing this since middle school, and Peter never not even once retaliated. Heck, if it were her, she would have killed Flash twice by now. 

She and Betty thought it was because Flash wanted the Job so much. Anyway, they had no intention of being in the receiving end of Flash Thompson Bully extrodinare, so they decided to keep things on the downlow. 

The lady she met, she thinks her name is Francine, told them to reach the tower at 4. The tower wasn’t too far away from the school. 

And since they finished with classes by three, the two decided they had some time to kill so they found an empty class room to do their homework. ........ Well, pretend they did their homework while just scrolling through their phone. 

Moonmoon  
Psst Michelle, did you know Peter had a six pack? 

MmmmmmwacchaJ  
Yes? 

Also Peter's not interested. 

Moonmoon  
First of all, not interested in him either, my type has more boobs and vagina

Also, guess who else saw him with his shirt up today? 

MmmmmmwacchaJ  
I told that dumbass flashing the entire class was a bad idea. 

Who saw?

Moonmoon  
Eleanor. Hide yo boy he's too precious. 

MmmmmmwacchaJ  
Wait shit. 

Elanor just came in and took Peter to a diff room cause she wanted to talk and his worksheets were done. 

I knew she was being fishy. 

Moonmoon  
Well dam 

I can keep an eye out for him if you want? 

Will he go for her? 

MmmmmmwacchaJ  
Fuck no. 

He's a total puppy for his boyf. 

If you find him tell him he needs to be back, he has another worksheet due. 

If you don’t, get a black dress for her funeral ig. 

Moonmoon  
Wait boyf? Awww he's a pupper anyway. 

Also why her funeral? 

MmmmmmwacchaJ  
Because of the boyf. 

Gotta go. Im gonna hippity happty hit this mf Flash. 

Moonmoon  
Good luck. 

When she looked up there was a hushed conversation coming from the hallway. 

Betty and her made eye contact from where she was reading over her shoulder (she knew Cindy talked to MJ, she just didn’t need to know it was to get her and Ned together) 

They walked to the door only to find Eleanor all over Peter's personal space. The boy looked extremely uncomfortable. 

"-So, what do you say Peter? " she smiled at him all warm and sunny.

"Sorry Eleanor, I'm busy. I have plans with...." Peter was backing up. Eleanor cut him off.

" yeah yeah Ned, but would you rather spend time with him or me?" Eleanor batted her eyelashes. 

"No offence Eleanor, but we haven’t really talked before, heck I barely know you." the boy was almost pushed against the wall.

"You could get to know me" dhe practically leered. And Peter narrowed his eyes, 

"Wait...... Are you, flirting with me?" he asks sounding more surprised than he should have been based on what Betty and Cindy heard. 

Eleanor blinked, they could tell it wasn’t a reaction she expected from Peter. She gaped at him for a while before Peter answered Himself, 

"Thats...... Uh.... I'm flattered and all, but, I'm not gonna go out with you, it’s nothing wrong with you! Really! You’re great! I'm sure you’ll find someone right for you! But I have a boyfriend, and I'm happy with him. Sorry!" Peter rubbed the back of his neck. 

Cindy almost cooed, that boy was too freaking precious for this cruel cold hearted world. 

"Hey, Peter! " she called out instead,  
"MJ was looking for you? Something about a different worksheet?" she widened her eyes hoped she looked innocent. 

"Oh, crud, she probably gave me another worksheet to be done! Gotta go, bye!" he ran out waving behind him at the three girls. 

Cindy looked at Eleanor to see the girl look dazed, like she had no idea what happened. It was.... Probably the first time she was rejected. Cindy shrugged to herself when she left. There's a first time for everything

×××××××××××××××××××✗

She has seen the Avengers tower before, heck it was kinda impossible not to see the giant tower if you live in new york, and same goes for Tv in all over the world. 

But still, even though she had actually been here before, the building always left her in...... A sort of awe. Betty to her right had the same reaction. 

The two of them took a minute to just,, take it in. They're going to work here! They're going to work here, in this huge architectural marvel with some of the greatest minds in the planet. 

And then they rush inside not wanting to be late. 

Mis Francine was a tall gorgeous blonde frenchwoman who practically embodies the country in itself. 

" 'Ello, girls! Excited about your first day?" she beams at them, her 's' softens to to a hard z. 

The girls nod enthusiastically. 

"I mean, working in SI! Who wouldn’t be excited?" Betty says. 

"Oui, now, let's get the two of you set up in your departments! You're in marketing and you’re in reasearch right now right?" she points to Betty and Cindy respectively. 

"Yes Ma'am. " 

"Alright follow me." she takes them to the receptionist area where five people were answering calls left and right and two of them were typing something on their computers. " 

" Bonjour Charlie! " she greets the Redhead behind a computer. Charlie looks up, 

"Hey, what can I do for ya today?" Charlie smiles warmly. Cindy thinks they could be friends. 

"We 'ave new recruits! Two passes for beginner level interns, one for research and one for marketing. And ze number for your tall friend with nice hair wouldn’t 'urt" she winks. 

"Well, you’ve gotta wait two minuts on the passes, but Gabe's actually gonna murder you if you make a move on him." Charlie arches an eyebrow as she types something in. 

Francine sighs, "ah, woe is me, anyway, zhese,are the new recruits, Cindy Moon and Betty Brant. " she gestures towards the girls just as Charlie pulls two cards from somewhere and hands them to Francine. 

"Good luck you two" Charlie says before they head towards the employee elevator. 

"Zhere are four different elevators in each wing, I'm sure You'll find zhem later, Betty, you get off at floor 15 the place for marketing, you can ask for help if you Don't understand somezing, and Cindy gets off at at Floor 30, its a testing Lab, I'm sure ze lab director would be happy to help if you need it. " she informed them brightly. 

Just before they reached the Floor 15 a frazzled looking young man got in the elevator. He took up... A bit more space than normal, he looked friendly enough though. 

"Ah, speak of ze devil! Betty, that is Fishlegs, one of ze senior interns in your department, Fishlegs! I'm leaving her in your care. She's starting today. " 

The girls exchange a look at the name, who names their child Fishlegs. The man nods and smiles towards them, 

"My parents were superstitious, they thought having bad names would keeps trolls away." he shrugged sheepishly. 

"But Fish legs?" Cindy can't help but ask. Betty elbows her in the gut. This is why She's good at marketing. She knows how to talk to people. 

Fishlegs just smiles like he gets that a lot, judging from his name, he probably does, Betty steps off the elevator with him and Cindy stays back with Francine 

×××××××××××××××××××✗

"It's going to be a bit crazy today, Mrs. Romanova-Potts' intern is coming down here today, so everyone's on their toes. " he shrugged, 

"And..... The intern is a.... Strict person?" she asks cautiously. She probably would be on her toes too if she knew what was going on. 

"Well, I mean, She's kind of strict? you don't have anything to be worried about if you're not doing anything wrong. Besides, It's your first day just get to know people, get to know your work, I'm sure you’ll be plenty busy without worrying. " 

She nodded. Right. She could do this. She got the job because She's capable of it and She's going to prove it. 

"You'll probably be assigned a project soon, so keep an eye on the notice-" he says pointing to a big monitor attached to a wall. " you’ll need to make pitches and write out how you want to sell whatever they give you. " 

"Your pitch is gonna go to the upper levels to be accepted or rejected so I'd recommend making more than one . " 

"When you say accepted... You mean?" 

"That's going to be the sales pitch for the project. I know you probably think an interns pich normaly doesn’t make it to the end pich, and a company like SI has people that do that, but well, You're picked as an intern because you’re good at this, and SI wants to utilise that." 

Betty nodded dazed.  
"Well, you could grab a beanbag and your laptop and hop to it, looks like you have a project to sell. You'll have all the data emailed to you already. " Fishlegs pointed towards the monitor and there it was, her picture next to a project number. 

Cindy nodded hurriedly and sat on the side, there were a few beanbags. A few people were sitting and furiously typing on their laptops, she assumed they were interns like her. 

She turned on her computer and cheked her email, did a double take and read the details again. 

DJ roomba. 

She gets to make a sales pitch about

DJ motherfluffing roomba

Betty never wants to leave SI. 

×××××××××××××××××××✗

"Come along now. I zhink i just saw ze lab director. " Francine calls Cindy. She follows her all the while gawking at the equipment. 

This was an intern lab? What was in the more higher up labs? 

She nearly bumped into Francine's back when the woman stopped, 

" 'ello Danny, I have your new Intern, zhis is Cindy. " 

The man with black hair and blue eyes looked towards her, 

"Hey there! Welcome to the testing lab, I'll show you around here. " the man smiled. 

"Alright, I'll be leaving. Zhose paperworks don't finish zhemselves" she winked at Danny and left. The man nodded and extended a hand towards Cindy, 

"My name is Danny Fenton. I'll be your lab director till the shift is over. " 

"I'm Cindy Moon. " 

"Cool name. Now as you can tell from the name, this lab is usually saved for testing purposes. So always safety first. You'll probably be moved grom here in a week or so, because this is mostly the training grownds. When you have your own projects you can trst them here. " 

Cindy nods still looking aroung awestruck. 

"Pick up the goggles and aprons, I meant it when I said safety first. " he brought out a box containing a lot of safety goggles and aprons. Cindy took a pair and put them on quickly. 

"It may seem like the safety is a bit extreme, but well, the things coming here explode all the time. So we need to be ready, you can see the experiments happenning from the glass view above unless they darken the glass. You can stick around with me, and I'll introduce you to the other interns working here.” he barely finished when a boom came from one of the adjacent doors in the labs. 

Cindy looked towards the room to see an old man coming out of the room he was laughing and whooping for some reason. 

" how did he even - he's a computer scientist " Danny muttered. 

Cindy’s eyes widen and she makes sure her goggles are on right. 

She actually really likes all these science in the same place. 

×××××××××××××××××××✗

Betty was hyperfocusing on her sales pitches and had not looked up from her laptop for the last two hours. 

"Miss Jones is coming" someone yelps out and Betty is surprised by the absolute flurry of movement that passes the entire office. 

She just finished her second sales pitch for DJ roomba and figured that she could spare a glance to who is basically her boss. 

Her eyes widened as the doors to the elevator did. 

MJ walked in with a phone to her ear Starbucks in a hand and the crowd parting for her like the sea did for Moses. 

"Hannah? I'm gonna need your report on the degradable batteries by tomorrow. " 

"Bardroy, I really hope you're done with that." 

"Alois I swear to fuck, one more stunt like that and you're going to the mail room." she kept pointing and saying as she walked in. 

"Fishlegs, anything to report?" she says 

"Nothing bad Miss Jones, just a new intern, she seems bright." Fishlegs says as he gives her a file to sign. 

"Alright-" 

"Michelle? " she calls out. 

The other girl's eyes widen as she takes her in. 

"Betty?"

"What are you doing here?" they both say simultaneously. 

The people in the room were staring at them as they were trying to figure out what was even going on.

MJ slowly looked towards Fishlegs, 

"Is she the new intern?" MJ points at her. 

"Yes, Miss Jones. She's - uh She's actually starting today, and- " Mj nodded and looked towards Betty. 

"Alright, I think we need to have a talk." 

×××××××××××××××××××✗

"Dr. Technus how the heck did you manage to blow up your equipment? " Danny asks looking pissed as he and Cindy extinguish the last of the flames. 

"There was an error, it happens with experiments all the time." The man shruggs unrepentantly. 

"You weRE WRITING A SOFTWARE CODE!" 

"like I said, an error." Cindy could practically hear Danny grit his teeth. And decides to intervene 

"Uh, doctor, maybe take the safety precautions a bit more seriously next time?" 

The doctor studied her for a while then nodded,  
"I'll keep that in mind." Danny's Jaw just hit the floor. 

"I- you - but- how the? - I have been saying that for months! " 

"You may have, but I like her better. I don't like you very much"

"The feeling is mutual" 

They snap out of their glaring contest with the door opening, 

"Hey Dr. Technus, you were looking for...... Uh, hey Cindy what were you doing here?" 

Cindy’s eyes widened as she took in Ned Leeds

Ned Leeds. 

What is up with the nerd squad and surprising her today? 

Ned's phone rang and he picked it up, 

"Hey MJ,,,,, why?, , yeah I just got here 

WHAT DO YOU MEAN BETTY'S HERE??!!

NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! 

Ok I'll calm down. 

Fine call Peter well meet in Room 394? Kay, bye. " he put down the phone. 

"So, I Have been... Notified that you just started today." 

Cindy decided to focus on the important matters. 

"And you have a mega crush on my girl." 

"What! No! Pfft! Where did you even-!!? Whaaat?!! 

Is it that obvious? " he decided to ask meekly. 

"Kinda, if it helps, Betty has no idea."

"Phew. Thank god! I'm so glad she doesn’t know."

"What do you plan to do if you don't tell her Ned? " she asks amused. 

"I die? What kind of question-? 

" uh, Hey? What's going on?" danny asks. 

”She's from our class, and I kinda need to borrow her for a bit if It's ok?" Ned asks. 

"Sure, go ahead, I've got the lab. " 

×××××××××××××××××××✗

"As fun as it has been to stare at each other's faces for 10 minutes, I have better things to be doing." MJ cuts into the scilence

"Wha- buh- dea- Deadpool!" Betty pointed out helpfully as though they couldn’t clearly see the tallest person in the room. 

"Well, at least Cindy’s taking it well." Peter points out. 

"Oh, no, I'm just processing, I'm probably gonna have a meltdown sometime soon." she assures . 

"What is he even doing here?" Betty asks. 

"I'm just following Babyboy around." the mercenary announces cheerfully and shifts a little.

"Babyboy?" Cindy ventures carefully. 

"Wade is my boyfriend. " Peter explains. Getting more comfortable on Wade's lap.

"You know when you said his boyfriend is gonna kill Eleanor, I did not think it was literally " Cindy says faintly. 

MJ shruggs, " It wouldn’t be too big of a loss." 

"Let's get down to business. " Ned says. 

"To defeat the huns" Peter, Wade and Cindy says instinctively and then beam at each other.

"Anyway-" MJ interrupts. "This cannot get out of SI. And by that I mean no one in our school can know any of us work here."

Everyone nodded. That was given for everyone. 

"So..... How did you guys.... You know....." Betty ventures. 

"You know how Peter missed a month of school last year?" 

Betty nodded looking interested and staring at Ned a little wide eyed. Peter cuddled closer to Wade.

"My poor un fluff rotten teeth. Ouch my cold fridgid heart." MJ muttered under her breath. 

"That was when May was in comfort therapy. She finished the paperwork with Mr. Rogers-Stark then to get Peter adopted. After Peter...... You know, then Mrs. Romanova-Potts said he should get some training as the heir of the company. He was so shocked to know he was the heir. Then Mr. Stark figured out I was the one who hacked the suit that one time in the Vilture incident and he wanted to hire me, and Mr. Odinson-Banner thought he could use a computer expert. And I don't know what blackmagic Mrs. Romanova-Potts and MJ did, but they communicated, and she thought MJ should be her intern." 

"Wow, wait, so you got adopted by the Rogers-Starks? " Cindy exclaimed, pointing at Peter. 

"Yeah?" 

"Then why do you let Flash push you around? You could just call your dads and he'd back off forever!" 

"Excuse me he does what?" Wade asks calmly.

"Call him names? Push him in the hallways? You know regular bully stuff." Betty shruggs no noticing Ned and Peter's twin winces and MJ's smirk. 

"You know my pointy sticks are probably getting ichy, I should do something about that. " he says thoughtfully. 

"No, no you should not. Wade, come on it’s been three months since your last kill, don't you wanna keep going?" Peter says frantically. 

"But, I wanna unalive hiiiiiiim " Deadpool whines and probably pouts under the mask. 

"I think your streak is waaay more important, don't you think guys?" Peter's eyes were wide and signalling them to agree.

"Absolutely, man, so much more important" Ned yelps

"Yup, more important definitely " Cindy nods

"Uh, totally" Betty agrees faintly 

" I mean.... Is it?" MJ wonders aloud. 

"Yes." Peter assures both her and his boyfriend. Honestly what is his life. 

Then Cindy looks closer, 

"Hey Deadpool, do you have super strength? " she asks sounding as casual as she could manage. 

"Yup, not as much as spiderman, but yeah I'm strong." he flexes to prove his point.

"Then how come Peter can hold you back in the chair?" 

The two boys froze, and so did Ned. MJ however was cackling madly. 

"You should, ha ha, you should tell them now since They're gonna figure it out anyway. " MJ choked out before laughing again. 

Peter sighed, " could uh.... Could you two keep another secret? " Cindy and Betty exchanged a look, and then nodded. 

"I'm Spider-man. " 

"What?" " Excuse me?" 

"I'm Spider-Man." he repeated then jumped on the ceiling and stuck to it. "Ta da?" 

"I think I'm gonna faint" Cindy mumbled. 

"And I'm free to kill this Flash fucker. " Deadpool announces speed walking towards the door.

"Wade no!" 

"If this is your reaction to Flash wait till you hear about Eleanor. " MJ smirked. 

The room desolved into chaos once again. 

************************  
{ a few months later}

Cindy was not pouting. She wasn’t. It was absolutely normal for her friends to miss school, Peter and MJ can go to hang out to Wakanda with Peter's fathers to meet MJ's Princess girlfriend any time! It's absolutely normal for Ned to go to Geneva because he's the intern of Bruce flipping Odinson-Banner. Their trips had been planned for a month, and it was by some terms work related. 

But you know who was an absolute traitor? Betty the traitorous Brant that's who. 

As soon as she heard that their group was going to the surprise Field trip immediately made an excuse to the  
teacher. Because of "confidential internship " reasons. She just wanted to go back to SI. (Also their last surprise trip had been to the freaking Zoo and they both were bored out of their minds.) 

So, here she was without her friends and going towards a trip even her prents were prohibited to tell her from where. From the looks she got in the morning, she wasn’t going to like it. 

And when the bus stopped, and she took in her surroundings, she immediately didn't. 

No she does not need a tour here thank you very much! Wha? -why?-how did they even manage to get a trip here? Sure SI does allow field trips, but those were ellucive as all hell. 

She looked towards Ms. Trinket to realise the constipated look on her face for the last week was because she was trying not to grin in glee, which she was doing right now by the way. It was creepy, if she didn’t know the safety protocols of this place, she'd be terrified of being a part of the saw franchise. 

"Come along kids! We don't have time to dawdle. We need to get moving! " she hearded them towards the receptionist area, 

Charlie wasn’t there this time it was. Well, it was Charlie but a different Charlie. His name is Charlie bucket. Really, the SI employees have the weirdest names.

See how she knows them, that proves further that She. Does. Not. Need. A. Tour. Here. 

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Charlie asks. 

"We're here for the ten am tour? We're from Midtown. It's under Effie Trinket?" Ms. Trinket says cheerfully. 

"Hah! Bet Penis Parker knew where we were going and that's why he didn’t come to School for a month. " 

Oh, for fucks sake,  
"Flash, literally no one else cares, can you trun the jealously down please, I can't hear Ms. Trinket over it." Cindy bit out. 

"Why do you care so much about that loser? It's almost like you have a crush on him." 

And that was the other thing, ever since MJ invited her and Betty in the friend group, ("Call me MJ" which was later explained to them was how MJ made friends) And They started to talk more often, Elanor has spread it out and about that Cindy has a crush on Peter and vice versa. 

Nevermind that Peter has a boyfriend and Cindy is an out and proud lesbian, Half the school thought it was true, which is....... Just sad really considering they were supposed to be some of the brightest minds in their area. 

"Wow, Eleanor, if you project anymore, you might be able to become a full time projector and help making presentations. And do you know what lesbian means? Come on spell it with me, L - E -S -" 

"Kids!" Ms. Trinket stopped what would have been one of her top ten burns of all time. 

"Our tour guide is going to be here, so be on your best behaviour, that means no name calling, no fighting, and definitely no disrespect towards the SI and Employees. " 

Cindy pouted, because she is an employee dam it! Did she mention there is no need for her to take this tour? Because there is no need for her to take this tour. 

The elevator dinged and there was a flurry of people coming out of it, likely the scientists who stayed the night because, just one more minute I almost have it. Cindy can't say too much considering It's only been a few months and she pulled seven of those. 

Then of course a teen came out with what she assumes is a box of badges. Cindy loses it then. 

Betty looked up from the box of badges hearing her best friend cackling like a mad scientist. (Which, you know, she was well on her way to becoming one so she had every right to be cautious.) 

She saw Cindy, then looked towards the group, processed it and just felt like crawling in a grave and staying there, the one time the surprise field trip is at a not boring place, and It's her office. Freaking peachy. 

"Oh, ha ha ha, oh my god your face! Pfffft hows it going in traitor land Bets?" Cindy maneged to get out between her gafaws. 

"This is a joke right?" 

"Nope!" 

"A prank?" 

"Nuh uh" 

"Why me?" Betty moaned pitfully. 

"Because that's what you get for betraying me and not coming to the trip to suffer. " Cindy informed her gleefully. 

"Girls?" Ms. Trinket broke in, "I'm glad to hear about the internship Ms. Brant, congratulations on the achievement, but we do need to get on with the tour. " 

"Might as well congratulate Cin while you're at it She's working here too." Did Cindy mention that her best friend is a traitor? Because Betty Brant is up there with historical figures when it comes to being a traitor. 

Betty ignored the shocked faces of their class mates and threw a shit eating grin her way before launching into her usual tirade for the tours that come in the SI. 

Their badges didn’t say much it was white and had the number one on it. Which was probably why Betty had no idea that it was them coming to the tour.

Betty and Cindy had the Level three badges that are customary for interns. (Ned and Peter tweaked it a little so they can go to Peter's floor. And yes she realises how ridiculous it is to have a floor even though Peter doesn’t spend time there other than when Cindy, Betty, Ned and MJ visits.) 

No one was paying much attention to what Betty was saying, too busy gawking at the building. 

"This is the secondery room for the interns in marketing, this is where I work right now, but I actually started working in the floor right below. So in case any one was thinking about joining the marketing - " before she could finish, she was approached by another intern. 

"Betty, Betty , Betty holy shit she did it!" she shook the girl. 

"Who did what?"Betty frowned. 

"Come on!" the other girl pulled her to a desk, presumably hers. 

"Stay there, I'll be back in a minute!" she yells behind her. 

"What the heck Mami? I have a tour group waiting right there, why couldn’t this wait?" 

"Ok, I know you’ve been gone for like twenty minutes, but we just got the magazines, and holy shit Miss Jones did it!!" Mami practically squeals. 

"MJ? What'd she do?" Betty frowns when Mami just hands her a coppy of The Vogue, she turns to the front page and then her eyes widens, "You're kidding me?" 

"Nope! The people in the upper PR said Ms. Jones was working on this for a while, and they cleared it a week ago. These were taken in Wakanda!" she pointed at the photos. 

"Holy shit" she said flipping through the articles. 

"I know!" Mami exclaimed. 

"Hey Mami, can I borrow this, I'm just gonnna show this to Cindy " 

"Sure, I have to go to a meeting wjth my team, but leave it on my desk later." Mami shrugged and left. 

Betty ran towards Cindy and nearly knocked into the girl, pulled her a few feet away from the crowd to make sure they weren’t overheard.

"MJ did it!" She whisper yelled before thrusting the magazine to her hand. 

Cindy got a good look at the front page, then opened the magazine and flipped through, blinked a couple of times then rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing right.

"Jeasus christ on a rusty bike" 

"I know."

"Why does this give off so much.... I don't give a fuck vibes?" she whispered at Betty. "He's like sunshine personafied in real life." 

"My guess is he was channelling his inner Tony Rogers-Stark."

Cinfy snorted. 

"What are you to going on about." Flash called out to them. 

"Something You'll find out soon enough!" Cindy smirked at the other boy. Ah she wanted to see the look on his face when he realises who he was bullying. 

Cindy joined the group, and Betty started the tour after returning the magazine. 

×××××××××××××××××××✗

They were near the science wing when they ran into Wade. 

" Deadpool! What are you doing here?" Betty asks, nervous about the class behind her. The class that immediately broke out in murmurs as soon as they saw him. 

"Did you see the magazines? " he asks them dramatically. She could never decern if he was ever actually serious or being dramatic for the drama. 

"You mean the paper kind or the.... " Cindy mimes shooting with her hands. 

"The paper kind. He looks so gorgeous, he always looks gorgeous, he's just a beautiful person in general. *gasp* he's gonna have so many people after his attention now, and he's gonna realise how better he is and leave me!" Wade wailed, and it did nothing to quieten the class's mumbling. 

"You don't think that right?" Betty asks bewildered. Peter and Wade were possibly the most enamored couple she had ever seen. They were the perfect mix of the honeymoon phase and the old married couple. Why would Wade ever think Peter would ever leave him was beyond her

"You know he won’t. " Cindy tries. 

"But he will, he's so beautiful and he'll find someone else who's beautiful, and they'll be beautiful together! " he wails again this time hugging Betty. She hugged him back instinctively. 

"He won’t, he doesn’t care what you look like, and I know he told you this before, don't think I don't, and the most important part is that he loves you. Also he sure as shit doesn’t like you getting hurt so don't hurt yourself if you don’t want him to be pissed." Betty patted and soothed. 

Cindy just stared at her looking for logic in the last statenent, but then remembered it was Wade, and Betty was right. 

"But he could still leave" he protested weakly. 

"Then, and again I know it won't happen, but on the off chance that it does, Then you get me and Bets in the divorce, how bout that?" Cindy yet again shows off her absolute lack of people skills. 

"Ok" he says let's Betty go and takes the group in. 

"Huh" he moves colser to them, probably squints under his mask then straightens abruptly, 

"Oh, you guys are Peteypie's class!" he exlaims. 

"How..... How did you know that?" Betty asks and Wade laughs but doesn’t answer. Cindy thinks it would be best if they just..... Don't ask about his stalker tendencies. At least he didn’t look inside the school, or the records.

"Which one of you are Eleanor and Flash? I wanna talk." 

"No, nope, no you don't. " Cindy interrupts before they decide to greet death. 

"Why not?" Wade pouts. 

"Uh..... Lesbian superiority? Also Peter would be so disappointed you know how that's even worse than being mad" 

"Oh, man! Fine! I guess I can wait. " he says and leave. 

"Wait? Wait? Wade no, what are you gonna wait for? There’s nothing to wait for! Wade?" Betty calls but the mercenary ignores her and walks away, 

"It’s ok, you never had a chance anyway " Cindy pats her back. 

"Wha- Deadpool knows Penis Parker? " Flash stuttered out. 

"Jesus Christ Flash, keep your voice down do you want to get killed?" Betty hissed out. Keeping an eye out towards the direction Wade went to make sure the other boy did not come back for Flash's head while Cindy clamped a hand on his mouth and glared Eleanor down to say something. 

"Trust me, you don't want to say anything bad about Peter in front of him. You really don't " Cindy warned before letting his mouth go. 

"Uh, while I'm all for the don't bully Peter cause, why would Deadpool care?" Abe raised a hand.

Cindy and Betty exchanged a glance, and came to a decision to just..... Screw with them

"Sorry man, that's classified information. " Betty shrugged. 

"Yeah, we signed an NDA, you guys would probably get killed if you know" Cindy added, then bit her toung to not laugh at the horrified face of everyone. 

"Isn't that a tad extreme?" Ms. Trinket asks, looking pale. 

"No, not really." Betty says solemnly and that was that. 

×××××××××××××××××××✗

"And this is one of the higest labs we are going in today. As you can see this is one of the reasearch areas. " Betty points out. 

"Holy shit is that the Hulk?" Eleanor says. Betty frowns and looks behind her to see Dr. Odinson-Banner talking to a few scientists. 

"Guys please be respectful. Don’t scream or yell. Dr. Odinson-Banner is one of SI's head scientists and I don't imagine being called the Hulk everywhere he goes is particularly nice." Betty tries to heard them away, but then the lab foor closer to Dr. Odinson-Banner opens. 

"Dr. Odinson-Banner!..... Er, Bruce, I finished the irrigation code. And It's working better than I thought it would! ..... " Ned bounded in the room full of energy. 

Cindy stared at Betty's face to see it go to heart eyes in a second...... It was. .. Kinda embarrassing actually. 

"What the heck is he even doing here?" Eleanor said out loud. It came out louder than she probably expected it to because everyone was looking at her. 

"Eleanor?.... Guys???? Oh uh Betty! Hi - um what are - what are you all doing here?" Ned's voice reached a new kind of high, Cindy was impressed actually. 

Dr. Odinson-Banner made eye contact with Cindy and she mouthed "Huge Crush" to him. 

"Betty?" he mouthed back subly inclining his head towards the girl in question . Cindy grinned and nodded. 

"You know the tour group Ned?" he asks 'innocently'. 

Cindy knew Ned has two moms, but Cindy has a dad, and she is absolutely familiar with that glint in Dr. Odinson-Banner's eyes. That's the face her dad makes when he teases her about her crush on that one girl on TV. She winces on Ned's behalf. 

"Oh, uh- yeah they're- our class, Oh! that's Betty and that's Cindy. " he pointed out the both of them. 

"Hello, Cindy. Betty, Ned talks a lot about you." Cindy could pinpoint the exact moment Ned realised what a bad idea it was to introduce Betty to his boss(definitely not one of his father figures that's for sure as Peter rolls his eyes in the background) 

"He does? That's -um neat!" 

Cindy didn’t even resist the urge to facepalm. It didn’t really matter considering the lovebirds were so lost in each other's awkwardness that they couldn’t actually speak. Dr. Odinson-Banner bit his lips not to laugh out loud. 

"Oh my god, why can't they just kiss and put us out of our misery?" Abe whispered to her. She snickered. 

"Excuse me, Dr. Odinson-Banner, how do you know Leeds" Flash asks elbowing himself towards the front of the group. 

"Ned is my computer expert. He takes care of the coadings in the projects." The man shrugged. 

"What?! How? And why him?" Flash yelped out. 

The doctor frowned, 

"Ned has most definitely shown capability when it comes to coding, and I like working with him, so why not?" he shrugged. 

"But he's just a nobody fatass! I'm better than him! Why does he get a job in SI but I don't ??" 

"Flash!" Ms. Trinket yelps out. 

"I'll have you know Ned most definitely is not a nobody. He's one of the smartest people in this building. Besides, do you think you can hack Tony? No? Well he did. So kindly refrain from talking to him like that." he was glaring Flash down and the boy practically shrunk under the gaze. 

"It's fine, let's go Dr. Odinson-Banner you need to see the code! Come on!" Ned practically dragged the man out. 

Betty hid her face in her hand, "I said neat" she whined quietly after they left. 

"You sure did, come on tour guide, let's get on with the tour. " Cindy patted her best friend and the group left the lab. 

×××××××××××××××××××✗

"This is the last room in the tour, the people in here are all working on transferring the reactor tech to everyday lives, from generators to batteries, anything you can think of that could need a power source, the reactor is being tweaked, updated and whatever that needs to be done to make it work. " Betty announces cheerfully. 

Thankfully they didn’t have any other interruptions. And the tour was actually pretty enjoyable, and they went to some parts of the buildings Cindy didn’t go to often, so she realised what happens there. 

That's when it happens. 

"No." 

"But!"

"No Tony!" 

"Why not?" 

"Why?- Tony why would we ever-?" 

"Come on Steve! I want it." 

"No! Tony, in what conceivable reason would you need another Island? " 

"The reason would be I want it." 

"It's in the middle of nowhere, and we barely take vacations, what are you going to do with it?" 

"Oh, come on! It could my own place! I'll rule the island! " 

"Honey, no. " 

They argue as they near the group. 

The class look at them in awe. 

They pause, and Tony squints at them. 

"Why are you kiddies in my lab?" 

"Uh, it’s a tour sir. From Midtown. " Betty stepped forward. Closer to them so the group probably didn’t hear their conversation. 

"From, Peter's school?" The Captain asks. 

"Yes sir. "

"Excuse me Mr. Rogers-Stark sir" Eleanor raised a hand, the picture of the perfect student. 

"Yes?" they both answer 

"There's a student in our school, he's a computer expert here? I think? And he probably wanted the fact that he works here to be a secret, and told in the school that his best friend has an internship here. Maybe you should have someone sort it out?" 

Betty and Cindy rolled their eyes and gave up on saving her, she probably won't learn any other way. 

"Why would he want working here to be a secret?" Steve asks eyebrows raised. 

"He could be doing some stuff he's not supposed to do?" Betty looked like she was actually about to rip out Eleanor's throat. Cindy would say it was because she has a crush the size of Jupiter on the boy, but Cindy kinda wants murder too. She just accused Ned of corporate espionage. 

"Uh huh -" Tony looked at Eleanor over his sunglasses " And who do you suppose the kid is?" 

Flash spoke up before Eleanor could say anything , "YEAH! ELEANOR'S RIGHT! THERE’S NO WAY PENIS PARKER CAN GET AN INTERNSHIP HERE ON HIS OWN." 

Betty winced. Cindy rubbed her face then looked at the angry couple. Dam, no wonder supervillains are scared of them. If looks could kill Flash would be dead, then zombified then re killed and then re zombified to be killed again. 

Before they could rip Flash and Eleanor a new one, the doors opened, and in walked MJ and the subject of their conversation. 

One of the scientists, Dr. Hooper, went over to Peter to drag him to her table while MJ continued to walk in their direction. 

"Hey, Tony. Pepper told me to remind you about the meeting in an hour." she said as a greeting. 

"I have stuff to do" he says

"No you don't. She knows you don't."

"Let's talk about that later, what have you kids been hiding from me?" he asks. 

" Your eyebags are popping today?" she tries, and he points towards the class she had her back to.

"......Ohhhhhh, in my defence, whatever you found out, it was probably Peter's idea." she says after a minute, right as the boy joins them. 

"Hey Dad, pops, I was looking for you, about the gaming system upgrade, and I thought we could...... Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Because you have an atrocious sense of space?" Cindy questions. 

Peter jumps. Literally jumps, like a clear foot. 

"Cindy! Dont scare me like that! And.... Oh boy..... Please tell me Flash didn’t say anything stupid " he says as he takes in the class then both his fathers faces, then looks at his class again. 

"It's Flash Peter. Do you want them to lie?" MJ says helpfully. 

"What is that supposed to mean?!!?" Flash asks furiously. 

"Is this the kid you thought didn’t have an internship or whatever?" Tony waved a hand towards Peter, looking at Eleanor . 

"Uh... Y -yes sir, him. It's - uh its him." Eleanor stammers. 

"Well, you’ll be glad to know he did once upon a time intern here, my personal intern in fact-" he rest a hand on Peter's back

"So he's not anymore! " Flash interrupts and gets glared at by the superhusbands for his troubles. 

"As he was saying, Peter was Tony's intern before we adopted him, he still works on the company, but he's more of a trainee to Tony than an intern. " Steve finishes. Pointedly staring at Flash. 

"And I'd like to inform you that I don't appreciate you calling my son Penis. " he added specifically to Flash who gulped. 

"And why is this the first time I've heard of this anyway Pete? " Tony asks, raising an eyebrow at his son. 

"It... slipped my mind?" Peter smiled innocently at his fathers. 

"That's not getting you out of this." Steve reminded him. "But we'll talk about this later " 

Peter sighed and left when Dr. Hooper called him back smiling at his pops as he leaves. 

"He didn’t realise that you’ll probably get everyone for that lecture did he?" MJ asks looking at the boy as he walks out of even his hearing range. 

"No he does not. And you kid, Flash, don't come into the tower after this tour again" Tony says. 

Flash nods so fast Cindy was worried that his neck would break. 

"Congratulations on getting Peter's adoption public MJ. How many magazine did you go to?" Betty congratulates her when the superhusbands leave and the class has a few minutes to walk by themselves. 

"A few, and Twitter, and I think Pepper is getting an interview with Ellen" 

"Man, he's such a meme at this point" 

"That he is." 

×××××××××××××××××××✗

"Uh, Deadpool! What are you doing here?!" Eleanor asks nervously and looks around where she is there are a few employees miling about, but her class is standing a little too far, and nobody seemed to realised the mercenary was there. 

"I'm here to talk to you Eleanor " he answers playing with a small knife he seemed to bring out of nowhere. 

"How did you know I'm Eleanor?" she yelps, she distinctly remember him not knowing and Cindy and Betty not telling him.

"I have my ways." he shruggs. 

"Now, you are going to stay away from Babyboy aren’t you" he asks cheerfully. 

"Babyboy? You mean Peter? Why-" the knife embedded itself near her foot on the floor. 

"Whoops! I missed, now, what were we doing again?" 

"I was agreeing to never bother Peter ever again." 

"Good girl, now run along, your friends are waiting." Eleanor didnt even waste a second to run. 

"Thanks for the name." Wade says as a girl walks out from her hiding

"No problem man, even I hate her." 

"Does she have like.... Parents or something shouldn’t they care what she is doing?" 

"Pffft you think I put that much effort in her? Now go on smooch your boyfriend. " 

"Bye author!" Wade says as he waves and walks towards Peter. 

"ByeWade." 

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®


	15. This needed a Twitter one shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony aren’t already dating in this, just thought I'd let you know. It’s pretty obvious though.

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

_SI intern @ Stark Industries _

Good morning everyone! Let's get this bread!   
(Picture of sunrise over the New yorkskyline) 

_ 1(one)LeggedViking @ Haddok_

Does anyone else think the Stark company's intern account radiates pure puppy energy?

_Blueboi @ loverboy_

Let's go! 

_ Invisigirl @ Violet_

No. 

_SI intern @ Stark Industries_

@ Violet Then perish. 

See more

~~~

_ Connections @ potatogun_

This is a reminder to everyone that follows me to strengthen their garage security or they might find a stray billionaire in there

_ I can too sing @ Takeshi gouda_

Give the hell up Keener, no one will believe that you met Tony Stark

_SI intern @ Stark Industries_

Omg Harley It's been literal years, why? 

_ Connections @ potatogun_

@ Stark Industries I like to remind them that I talked to Tony from time to time. 

_SI intern @ Stark Industries_

@ potatogun you? Met? Him? Last? Week???? 

_I can too sing @ Takeshi gouda_

WTF

See more

~~~

_ I'mASpider @ widow _

God truely is a woman

_SI intern @ Stark Industries_

Little known fact that She's actually talking about Pepper Potts

_ I'mASpider @ widow_

Stop exposing me child. Don't you have somewhere else to be cute?

_ SI intern @ Stark Industries_

@ widow :p 

See more

~~~

_PleaseStepOnMe @ MissRomanoff_

Are we just gonna ignore that The Avengers know Tony Stark's intern and they think he's cute? 

_I'mASpider @ widow_

You don't understand, he's adorable and I would die for him.

_Cap @ america's ass_

Rt

_DW I'm armless @ jBarnes_

Rt

_ Legol-ass @ Barton_

Rt

_ Second birb @ onlyChronologically_

Rt

_ Witchy @ wanda_

Rt

_What are thooose @ princess of wakanda_

Rt

_ Connections @ potatogun _

Rt

_ Google me @ TStark_

Rt 

_Green means angry @ BBanner_

Rt

_ CancerSucksBalls @ 💀💩L_

Rt

_ The strongest avenger @ thor_

RT

_ HissHiss @ stabbythot_

Rt

_Crul @ Danvers_

Rt

_ Salt and @ Potts_

Rt

_ SI intern @ Stark Industries_

Wow look at that who's chopping all those onions! 

_ Google me @ TStark_

We love you kid

_ SI intern @ Stark Industries_

Due to personal reasons I'll be yeeting myself out the top floor good bye twitter. 

See more

~~~

_GhostsAreLastSeason @ ♛ queen ♕ _

Hey what did @ Stark Industries mean about @ widow talking about Miss Potts? 

_ I'mASpider @ widow_

Uh.... @ Potts? 

_ Salt and @ Potts_

It's ok, our press release is in two hours, so do what you want. 

_ I'mASpider @ widow_

@♛ queen ♕ he meant She's my girlfriend. 

See more

~~~

_ILYPhantom @ paulina_

Oh my god, I cant believe the Avengers let someone like @ widow fight with them, I don't need someone like her saving my life. 

_The chair @ TheGuy_

Well I do. Shut up Paulina

_BeterBarker @ parkour_

Shut up Paulina 

_Mmmmmm @ waccha jay_

Shut up paulina

_ Pigeon @ greengal_

Shut up paulina

_ Karma's a bitch @ Akabane_

Shut up Paulina 

See more

~~~

_ Google me @ TStark_

Ever since Nat and Pep came out people has been asking me about them being a part of LGBTQ+ and my thoughts as an ally. 

My only question is, What did I ever do to make you think that I'm straight? How do I stop it? I'm bi ffs

_ BeterBarker @ parkour_

Holy heck Mr. Stark! 

_Salt and @ Potts_

That's one way of coming out I guess. 

_ Google me @ TStark_

@Potts you said casually this is casual. 

_Salt and @ Potts_

:/

_ StarkInternCanChokeMe @ AndI'llThankHim _

Tony Stark just came out like an icon. I stan 1 (one) white man. 

_ Google me @ TStark_

How do I delete someone else's twitter handle

See more

~~~

_ DW I'm armless @ jBarnes_

Can someone tell me why Steve is staring at his phone for the last two hours like the hundred year old he is? 

_ DW I'm armless @ jBarnes_

NVM just saw the tweet he was looking at I'll leave him to rot like the oblivious dumbass he is. 

_I'm!A!boy! @ BlueberryMuffin_

__Some context? 

_ DW I'm armless @ jBarnes_

@BlueberryMuffin He'll probably try to kill me, but he just took a step in the right direction with his crush and he doesn’t realise that his situation is really not as bad as it seems.

_SI intern @ Stark Industries _

@jBarnes Is this crush who I think it is? 

_DW I'm armless @ jBarnes_

@Stark Industries probably lmao

_Cap @ america's ass_

@Stark Industries, @jBarnes Shut up!

See more

~~~

_SteveRogersIs @ ADorrito_

Ok, but who do y'all think Captain America's crush is? 

_Suffering™ @ Akemi _

Come on, It's pretty obvious, Tony Stark just came out as Bi like two and a half hour ago, who else could it be? 

_Hitome @ shizuki_

Oh shut up @ Akemi, not everyone is gay, and It's frankly disgusting to project your thoughts onto someone else 

_Goddess ™ @ madoka _

@ shizuki you dont have to be so rude about it, and It's not like she's bothering them with what she thinks. 

See more

~~~ 

_Icecastlemaddona @ Yuko_

(Picture of Tony and Steve getting burgers and laughing they look happy) 

To be, or not to be   
Sexual tension. 

_Beter Barker @ parkour_

Lmao so true. 

_Legol-ass @ Barton_

@ parkour, aren’t you supposed to be at school? 

_Beter Barker @ parkour_

Your point?

_Legol-ass @ Barton_

Fair enough. 

See more

~~~

_ Google me @ TStark_

It has come to my attention that for the last month, there has been a lot of speculations as to weather or not Steve Rogers and I have been engaged in a relationship. 

_Green means angry @ BBanner_

He's using normal people words without sarcasm, this is one of the proudest moments of my life. 

_ Beter Barker @ parkour_

Wait for it. 

_Google me @ TStark_

There is nothing to speculate, We've been banging for the better part of the month and It's amazing. 

I feel particularly patriotic every night ; ) 

_Beter Barker @ parkour_

.... Annnnnd there it is. 

_Green means angry @ BBanner_

Why did I bother. 

See more

~~~

_ Sunboi @ solace_

My crops are watered my skin is clear, my children are fed my hotel is trivago STONY IS FUCKING CANON BITCHES!!!!

See more

~~~

_ReporterGirlParis @ foxy _

I'm crying asdfghjkl they're together!!!!!!!!!

See more

~~~

_BestHairEver @ Moose_

God really is real. # Stony

See more

~~~

_GottaGoFast @ Thompson_

Hey, @ Stark Industries I know a guy who has been pretending to be you for a year. 

_Mmmmmm @ waccha jay_

Do you ever grow a brain? 

_GottaGoFast @ Thompson_

What? I'm doing the right thing by making note of Parker's identity theft. 

_The chair @ TheGuy_

Sure jan. Gif

See more

~~~

_GottaGoFast @ Thompson_

(Picture of Flash with a battle in the background there are robots and he got Captain America's back in frame.) 

Peter Parker could never. @ parkour. 

_Beter Barker @ parkour_

Darn it! She saw the tweet. 

_GottaGoFast @ Thompson_

Who are you talking about? 

_What are thooose @ princess of wakanda_

(Picture of Peter in with the avengers all in civilian clothes having dinner Peter sitting between Tony and Wade while flicking peas at a unaware clint. Natasha looks on amused) 

You're right he would never, have to be that desperate. And watch how you talk to my broken white boy

_Beter Barker @ parkour_

Oh my god. 

See more

~~~

_ SI intern @ Stark Industries _

Sleep is something Tony Stark believes happens to other people. 

@ america's ass please come get your man he's been staring at the holograms for the last 15 minuts unblinking and I'm worried 

_ Cap @ america's ass_

Omw. Just make sure he doesnt touch anything dangerous till I get there. 

_DarlingIt'sBetter @ Downwhereitswetter_

JFC that man is a Hazard to himself. 

_Can'tKillMe @ yellowteacher_

This is surprisingly wholesome. 

See more

~~~

_ SI intern @ Stark Industries _

I remember happier days when I thought there were one (1) Avengers couple that weren’t problematic. 

Today I have been scarred

_Google me @ TStark_

What happened kid? 

_ Green means angry @ BBanner_

__I am so sorry. I really am. 

_The strongest avenger @ thor_

I too sincerely apologise for our predicament young Starkson. 

_SI intern @ Stark Industries _

Sorry isn’t briNGING MY INNOCENCE BACK! 

_Google me @ TStark_

Wait..... Seriously?! You guys! 

_Connections @ potatogun_

Holy shit I hope you guys know you just outed Bruce and Thor

_Green means angry @ BBanner_

............ FML

See more

~~~

_ I'mLucky @ bugchild_

Thor and Dr. Banner just came out as bi and in a relationship I am living. 

_GiveMeMcDonalds @ ghostking_

Wait so.... That's five of the avengers out and four of them are bi, anyone else want to come out and get it over with? 

_Legol-ass @ Barton_

Hi, I'm aro pan

_ Witchy @ wanda_

Aro ace

_Second birb @ onlyChronologically_

I don't really have a label, It's whatever. 

_HissHiss @ stabbythot_

What is a gender? How do you only get attracted to only one? 

_GiveMeMcDonalds @ ghostking_

HOLY FCVK

See more

~~~

_ SI intern @ Stark Industries _

I'm suing Anthony Edward Strak for gross usage of puns and Sreven Grant Rogers as an associate. 

_TiredFather @ takashit_

What happenned? 

_SI intern @ Stark Industries_

i'm glad you asked @ takashit, because, you see, here I was doing some experimente with Tony, and some.......... House hold equipments when a chsese grater slipped and got thrown at me

I was told through copious laughter that it was for the grater good. 

(Re) 

I left to get water where Steve found me to tell me I'd go back if I had a shred of decency. 

Therefore I am suing for pun abuse. 

_Egg @ egg_

Damn Stark really going for the dad jokes

_Breadboi @ malarik_

# iron dad ?

_ Fucked over @ cousin zoned_

# Irondad

See more

~~~

_ Daddy'sGirl @ BeeQueen_

Ok, but real talk, @ Stark Industries can't really be as cute as the avengers say right?

_CancerSucksBalls @ 💀💩L_

Excuse moi? How dare you question the pure face of beauty that is him? How dare?

_ SI intern @ Stark Industries _

oh boy, that's my boyfriend, and..... He really thinks I'm good looking for some reason. I hope he won't do something stupid. 

See more

~~~

_CancerSucksBalls @ 💀💩L_

@ Potts

_ CancerSucksBalls @ 💀💩L_

@ Potts

_CancerSucksBalls @ 💀💩L_

@ Potts 

_CancerSucksBalls @ 💀💩L_

@ Potts 

_Salt and @ Potts_

WHAT??! 

_CancerSucksBalls @ 💀💩L_

__Can I post @ Stark Industries 's pictures please please please!! (人ﾟ∀ﾟ)

_Salt and @ Potts_

Not that it's not cleared, but why? 

_CancerSucksBalls @ 💀💩L_

Yay!! Some dumbass thought that he isn't cute looking. 

_I'mASpider @ widow_

Would you like some more pictures to post? 

_CancerSucksBalls @ 💀💩L_

Yes please! His pictures are always welcome!

_ Beter Barker @ parkour_

Why are you all like this? 

See more

~~~

_CancerSucksBalls @ 💀💩L_

Here ye here ye, this is a callout post for @ BeeQueen who thought @ Stark Industries aka @ parkour isn’t that cute. I would also like to inform that yes, yes I am that petty, and my boyfriend is frankly gorgeous. 

(Image of Peter smiling at something)

(Image of Peter and Tony curled on the workshop couch) 

(Image of Peter excitedly pointing at something) 

(Image of Peter working on an armour) 

°50 more images°

_Beter Barker @ parkour_

You have way too many pictures of me. 

_ CancerSucksBalls @ 💀💩L_

Babyboy that's not even ten percent of the pictures I have of you. 

_ PASTAAAAAAA @ FVargas_

He's so pretty! 

_ Florona @ flowergirl _

Asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop what the fcvk! He's gorgeous! 

_Mom!Listen!to!me! @ Candice _

Excuse me @ god how the heck are we supposed to handle that? 

See more

~~~

_ SI Official @ StarkTechnology_

To the media concerned There will be a press release held at 02:00 pm tomorrow. We cannot disclose the reason as of yet, but it is of extreme importance. 

_ Christine @ CEverheart_

What could they possibly do now?

See more

~~~

_Gymnastics @ SAvril _

Excuse me what the fuck? 

_ GottaGoFast @ Thompson_

What are you on about? 

_STONYISCANON!! @ honestAbe_

@ Thompson, seriously dude? Did you not see the SI press conference? 

_GottaGoFast @ Thompson_

Should I? 

_TiredOfThisShit @ BB. Rant_

Dude, just..... Watch it. Now. 

See more

~~~

_ Mmmmmm @ waccha jay_

Sometimes the little things in life brings joy to everyone around us. 

_ Beter Barker @ parkour_

Are you shading Flash? 

_Mmmmmm @ waccha jay_

Of course. 

_What are thooose @ princess of wakanda_

I love my girlfriend sm. 

See more

~~~

_Adventure!!!!whoo!! @ finn_

Honestly not even surprised that Tony Stark adopted Peter parker, I would too. 

_ Jake @ jake _

Same. 

See more  
জ্ঞজ্ঞজ্ঞজ্ঞজ্ঞজ্ঞজ্ঞজ্ঞজ্ঞজ্ঞজ্ঞ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the enfing was terrible, but that's all I have 
> 
> ..... Bye!


	16. The one where There's an unlikely matchmaker

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®  
"Steve is like the sun" the sentence was said wistfully between the repeated and for some odd reason soothing clangs of the lab. Peter sighed and prayed for strength. 

"I'm sure he is." he grunts not lookin up from his formula, trying to work out how best to make his web conductive. It'd probably be easier when Shuri sends him the Vibranium she promised. 

"I mean, his hair looks golden enough, he's a morning person, his eyes look like the sky so he obviously has some reverse sky and sun art thing going" 

"Uh huh" 

"Not to mention he's also ridiculously hot." The engineer sighs. 

Peter scowls at the mistake he found in the formula and moves his hand to fix the hologram.   
"First off, Don't go in that direction dad, I'm not gonna listen to how hot he is. ew.   
Secondly, weren’t you supposed to be a playboy? I'm pretty sure you have lines better than that." he types in and pushes the formula through for simulation. 

"Sure I do, but they don't really mean anything-" Tony shrugged and then smirked,   
"And besides, I thought you didn’t want to hear all the R18 rated one liners I have for him. "   
Peter makes a face at his father. 

"You know what's not gonna help your situation with Steve? Talking to me about it. Has it ever crossed your mind, genius that it is, to actually talk to him about it?" 

Tony scoffed as he endevoured to make a plate inhumanly straight (cough unlike himself cough) 

"Absolutely not. He and I got off on such a rocky start it's a miracle we're even friends, I'm not ruining that for something like feelings"   
"You do realize acting like your emotionless public image in the tower fools absolutely no one right? " 

"Leave me alone, I love my fake persona" he doesn’t. Peter knows he doesn’t but it was a joke and he shruggs, letting it drop

"Anyway, pretty sure heard Uncle Clint call Steve Captain Dad and you Ironmom the other day. "

"Wha- excuse - Mom??!! Why am I mom? How am I conceivabley mom? I'm vodka aunt, or at the very least weird uncle since I quit drinking" Tony looked high key faux offended. 

"Nah, you're really caring, and everyone comes to you with problems to get them solved, ergo team mom." 

Tony scoffed, then scoffed again, and scrunched up his face like he sucked on a particularly thick lemon. 

"Everyone doesn’t come to me with problems kid, I give problems, I barely solve my own." 

"Didn’t uncle Clint ask you what to wear to a gala last week?" 

"That's cause I'm used to these things" 

"Aunt Natasha came to you for the ballet thing." 

"Well, yeah, I have connections? It isn't really hard to hook her up with a studio."

"Uncle Thor comes to you for dating advice. " 

"Fore some reason, even though I'm single." 

"Who's fault do you think that is?" was mumbled and was promptly ignored

"Uncle Bruce and you talk about god knows what." 

"That's science bro stuff and it doesn’t make me a mom. " 

"No, being team mom makes you mom.... What am I doing with my life? Why am I convincing my father that he's a mom?" 

There was a pause where Tony mulled over what Peter said. He wasn’t team mom no matter what Clint says, which reminds him, he needed to add oreos to the grocery list or there would probably be bloodshed and..........

Tony's eyes widen when he comes to a realization.

ব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্ব  
"I am not the team's collective mother right Cap?" was what Steve was greeted with when Tony burst into his room without knocking.   
"Do you want me to tell you the truth or would you rather not be called mom?"

Steve changes the page he was drawing as casually as he can without Tony noticing It's content. It wasn’t like Tony thought Steve never drew him, he drew everyone, especially his teammates, heck there was one of his spider-man and Ironman skeches on Tony's lab wall. It's just this one was ..... A bit risque from what Tony knew Steve drew. 

Tony squinted at him and it took all his self control not to lean back and hide his sketchbook or to kiss that stupid genius mouth of his.   
"You knew about the team Mom and Dad thing? And didn’t tell me?" 

Steve almost sighs in relief.   
"Well, I don't really stay holed up in the lab all day, and Nat told me."

"But why Am I mom??!" Tony whined. 

"You did kinda just adopt everyone. And then proceeded to act like a mother, 'sides, I think everyone likes having you as team mom." he begins another sketch of times square this time. 

"Fine. But you’re ok with this right? I mean if you're uncomfortable I could get them to stop." Tony says as he takes a seat next to Steve looking at him worriedly. 

Steve's heart melts as it usually does when Tony does something particularly adorable.... Which almost all times in his opinion. No matter what Nat and Bucky says. 

"Nah, it’s cool. " he says and shuts his mouth firmly so that he wouldn’t blurt out something more embarrassing yet more true to his thoughts like,  
'It's so fine with me, you wouldn’t believe how fine I am with it. In fact let's get married so that the mom and dad thing is true'  
Ahem.... That probably wouldn’t work out great. Besides, he doesn’t even know if Tony's into guys or not, let alone him.  
To add to that, in case he does like men Steve has a plan, he'd probably get Tony to like him back by....... Three years or so, but that's ok, he can be patient. (A/N Why are you like this)

The silence between them is pleasant as Steve draws and Tony watches. He wishes they could spend more time together like this, maybe one day Tony would lean onto him as he draws, maybe he'd get to kiss the other man on the head.   
He should probably do something about that. But in the meantime he enjoys what he has. 

ব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্ব  
"I'm not telling you." Natasha says as she keeps on running on the treadmill, not even out of breath.

"You really are pathetic. " Bucky adds helpfully as he reloads his gun taking a break from shooting the many moving and timed targets in a simulation. 

"And you're an ass. Come on Nat who else can I ask? " Steve practically whined and punched the "indestructible " punching bag. 

"If you're asking what Tony's sexuality is, you should ask Tony." she says still not winded. It sometimes makes Steve wonder if the Red Room really didn’t enhance her in any way. 

"Besides It's rude to out someone without asking them" Bucky added nodding along because as Steve mentioned before, his best friend is an ass. Steve ignored him. 

"I can't just go up to him and ask, Hey Tony is there any chance you might like fellas?" Steve says in a high falsetto voice. 

"Sure there is, dad's Bi, and he didn’t exactly hide it" Peter says as he comes in he goes up to the treadmill next to Nat and starts running.   
Steve's heart does a loop de loop in his chest, so his three year plan is going to be set in motion. He leaves the bag to go to the mini fridge in there

"Aww ребенок паук you're ruining my fun. I wanted him to sweat for a while." She's still not winded seriously what is up with this woman.

"Sorry, I thought everyone knew though?" Peter says unsurely. Steve took a bottle out sending a pointed look to Natasha. 

"This boob here didn’t " Bucky pointed out Steve and took a seat on the floor. 

"Oh! Are we talking about his ridiculous crush on dad?" it was kinda impossible for Steve not to choke. 

Bucky laughed his butt off and Nat had to stop the treadmill to laugh. 

"No! Why would you- NO! Of coures we aren’t " and Jesus christ he did not know that Peter could look so judgemental. 

"Uh huh, sure we aren’t, and obviously You're going to talk to dad like an adult and not procrastinate. " in moments like these Steve can tell Peter got influenced by Tony's sass. 

"I...... You know what I don't have to answer that." Bucky looses it yet again and Nat took a bottle from the fridge. Its labelled as Natasha's and he's pretty sure it was Vodka. 

"I wanna help you though, dad's a genius but he's dense as a baby of concrete and superglue when it comes to feelings. 'sides, why do you think I never called you uncle?" Steve stared at Peter. 

Peter started calling the rest of the Avengers uncles and Natasha Aunt about a year ago when he was adopted. Wanda let him off because She's more of an older sister than anything, he didn’t even realize he was exempt from being called uncle since it seemed natural for Peter not to. 

"_I_ didn’t even know I liked Tony like that a year ago, how?" 

"That's because Peter's right and you're both dense as concrete. " Natasha input and Peter nodded along. 

"Well if you must know, I have a plan to ask him out, it'll take some time but I have a plan" he says and definitely does not stick his tounge out thank you very much. (For the record, hypothetically, if he did, Nat and Bucky would deserve it ok?)

"Really?" Bucky's eyes were wide and he looked surprised. 

"Yup, It's a three year plan but I'll probably get there. Of course Tony could still reject me, but I do have a plan." 

Natasha face palmed, Peter' left eye twitched, Bucky muttered something like, "star spangled man with a plan my ass" 

"Aren’t you supposed to be a tactical genius? " Peter asks 

"This cannot be the best you can come up with? Three years?" Natasha gripes. 

"I don't want to alienate him. Even if we don't date, I value his friendship too much. " he says. 

"Or you could listen to reason like a normal friggin person" Bucky said and walked back to the target range.

ববববববববববববববববববববব

"Hey cap!" Tony walks in on him drawing him yet again this time startling him into closing the sketchbook with a thump.   
Unfortunately Tony noticed, 

"Whatcha got there soldier? " He asks, because it would be a cold day in hell when he can leave well enough alone.

"Um- nothing! Nothing" Steve wanted to smack himself for being so jumpy.

"Uh huh, come on, what is it?" he narrows his eyes, "is it something dirty? Cone on let me see, I won't tell anyone" 

Steve shook his head no and stood up raising the sketch book away from Tony when the shorter man reached for it. He wasn’t lying, it wasn’t something dirty, It's just.... This is his Tony Sketchbook. Sure there are other drawings of Tony in other books, but this one es dedicated specifically focused on Tony and well, it'd look stalkerish if Tony saw it. 

"Are you kidding me right now? What is in there? Oh, is it? Uh you like that person?" he asked his eyes dimmed for a second and huh..... Maybe he had a chance? 

He didn’t even realize that he was nodding. Then it occurred to him, Tony would do anything in his power to get the book now. He could see it in the determination in his face. Why oh why did he find it so cute? 

"You know I can help you with that? If you can't put the moves on them, I'd make a great wingman~ " Tony cajoled. 

"I really don't think you can wingman for me in this case" Steve definitely did not have a shakey voice because Tony was still pressed against him even if he wasn’t reaching for the sketchbook thank you very much. 

"Why though?" Tony pouted and dear god, why does this man keep getting cuter? 

"Because reasons." 

"Oh! Do I know her? Is that why you're hiding the book?" 

"Him. He's a he. I like guys too, I thought you knew?" he says to Tony's gobsmacked face.

"I did not know that. Huh, well look at that, Howard really didn’t know what he was talking about to slutty teenage Tony huh? " he laughed bitterly. 

Steve frowned, brought his hands on Tony's shoulders and squeezed lightly. Howard had always been a sore subject. It seemed to be a mistake at his point though.

Tony snatched the sketchbook and took a hurried peak before Steve stole it back.

"Tony!" he nearly panicked. 

"Yikes, jeez capsicle, I lost the page, your secret crush is safe and sound." Tony pouted again. 

"You....lost... The page?" Steve did not know how to feel, there is literally only Tony's pictures in the sketchbook. 

"Yeah, don't worry about it it was just a picture of me. I kinda still want to see your crush, but if it makes you too uncomfortable I wont pry." he shrugs. 

Steve nods dazedly. Peter was right, Tony really is dense.

"Also! I wanted to show you the specks for your new suit. Let's go to the lab" Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him along. 

ব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্ব

**Chat name : Help this dumbass woo Tony. **

**Dumbass** : ha ha ha ha habahhaH  
Guys FML

**Ass**: what did you do this time?

**Goddess**: you aren't having a fight with Tony again right?

**A Baby™** : or worse, reengaged your three year plan? 

**Therapist** : what happened? 

**Dumbass**: can you guys come to my room? 

**Ass**: omw

**Therapist**: Nat and I are going.

**A Baby™**: oof sorry can't rn, I'll hear from aunt nat later? 

**Dumbass** : alright. 

ব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্ব

"You're kidding me right?" Sam says. 

A noise comes from the pillow that Steve has his head burried in. The other occupants decides to take it as a negative answer. 

"How did he even lose the page?" Bucky questions from where he's flicking through channels on the TV. 

"Well they were skuffling. " Natasha tries to reason.

"It was my Tony notebook. There was no wrong page" comes muffled from the pillow. 

Sam, Natasha and Bucky collectively grimaces. They knew Tony was dense, but to this degree...... Yeah, Peter was right.

ব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্ব

"So, you think he has a mystery crush?" Peter asks watching his father scoop up more icecream into his bowl. 

"Oh, yeah, he was even drawing the guy, and can you believe it It's another guy!-" 

"I really really can't " he muttred but was unheard. 

"And! He can't even tell me who it is! Why can't he tell me who he is? this is ridiculous " 

"Something is ridiculous in this situation" 

"I just had to fall for the unattainable guy, anything else just wasn’t enough for my stupid life. " 

"Dad, just close your eyes and tell me what happened. Walk me through the thing." 

"I went to his room and he was drawing something and immediately shut the book." Tony finally settled in the blanket fort on his couch eating a spoonful of chocolate mint. 

"Ok" 

"He didn’t tell me who he was drawing and I guessed it was his crush, you should have seen his face, he looked so in love" Tony sighed. 

"I'm sure he did" 

"And then I stole it for a while, but I didn’t even find the guys face, it might even be someone I know I can't tell if it is though" 

"What did you see in book?" Peter asks, knowing fully well that this is what Nat Sam and Bucky were hearing from Steve's perspective. 

"It was just a sketch of me " it was amazing how easily he dismissed it.

Peter rubbed a hand over his face,   
"Wait, let me get this right, the sketchbook was where Steve was drawing his crush?" 

"Correct " 

"And when you looked inside the book you found your picture? " 

"Yes?" 

Peter sighed  
"Dad, think about it for a sec" 

He could see the moment Tony figured out what he wanted to say.   
"No! Nope, nada, not happening, Steve does not have a crush on me." 

Peter sighed yet aqain.   
ব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্ব

Movie night was uncomfortable to say the least. 

Steve looked at Tony. 

Tony stared at his hands. 

Steve looked at the screen. 

Tony looked at Steve. 

Peter stared at the screen pointedly.

Natasha looked at Tony condescendingly.

Bucky stared at Steve intently.

Sam sighed.

Tony looked back at the screen.

Steve looked at Tony longingly. 

Peter looked at the screen inhumanely intently.

Tony sighed.

Clint stood up,   
"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!" 

"you two need to bang, or kiss or whatever just get rid this stupid ust! I'm getting suffocated" he pointed at Steve and Tony.

"Ay, Anthony and Steven does need to be tied in matrimony " Thor nodded not looking up from the screen and shoving popcorn in his mouth. 

"We- that's - we're not!" 

"There’s no ust Barton Steve likes someone and It's not me" Tony glared at Clint. 

Steve let out a sound of frustration.   
"Dear god shut up! Tony, Steve, get up, go to the penthouse, talk it out. Or I'm going to lock.you two in a suply closet. " Bruce sounded as close to anger he got without Hulking out

Tony and Steve wisely walked to the elevator. 

"Thanks, uncle Bruce, can I crash at yours tonight?" Peter asks.

Bruce shrugs, " I'm gonna be at Thor's. Make yourself at home after dinner" 

"Thanks uncle Bruce! " 

The remaining team members thanked Bruce before going back to the movie, now able to focus on the plot. 

ব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্বব্ব

"I don't see what we have to talk about" Tony says, throwing his hands up as they got off the elevator. 

Steve said nothing, steeling himself up. 

"I didn’t even see anything! You shouldn’t be mad at me! Even if you are not any more than normal. We're fine!" 

"I'm not mad at you Tony " Steve says softly, walking towards the other man slowly.

"See, then there's nothing wrong! " Tony exclaims. 

"You did get one thing wrong though, " 

Tony's head tilted,   
"I did? What? " 

"You did see the picture of the guy I like. I'll tell you about him, he's got brown hair, his eyes are beautiful. He's a genius, has a lot of ghosts in his past, yet he fights through them everyday. 

"He has an adorable kid that can be a little scary at times. He's a little dense when it comes to feelings apparently. He's kind, generous, stupidly brave sometimes and he's standing in front of me and I'm in love with him. "

Tony stood gaping like a fish  
"Me?" his voice came a little strangled. 

"You. I've been in love with you for so long. " Steve was standing right in front of Tony right now.

"A positive or negative reaction would kinda help me not get a heart attack Tony. " he says feeling his heart in his throat. 

"Oh my god I love you so much" Tony breathes out, and to Steve it felt like a great weight lifted off his head. 

"Yeah?" 

"Uh huh, can I kiss you? I really wanna kiss you " 

"A definite yes on the kiss. Please." 

They kissed and it set off fireworks inside Steve's heart. He felt like he was getting lighter and floating away. Tony's lips the only thing keeping him grounded. He'd happily never leave that moment if it were up to him. 

He pulled off when he was smiling too much for it to be called a kiss. They both had the biggest giddy smile on their faces.   
"Ok, for just this once I'll concede to being dense." 

Steve laughed and pulled Tony in for a kiss again.  
®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what possessed me to write this but here you go, I've never written confessions before, so please go easy on me.


	17. The one where Author fails to write romance again

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

Thor was not pining odindamnit. 

He isn't. No matter what his brother would say, like he was doing right now, 

"You're reminding me of Frithiof's banishment, and while I loved watching him suffer, you're getting on my nerves." Loki checks his nails and then smiles at Peter 

"Good job spiderling, I shall do yours as soon as it dries." Peter beams. 

"Thanks Uncle Loki!"

"I am not mooning over Bruce brother. And I most definitely am not pining!" he refuses as he does everytime Loki brings it up. 

"You finished all the icecream in the freezing room thrice. A freezer that is as big as a normal closet might I add, while watching all the romance movies. And Bruce has only been gone a month. You're pining." Natasha says deadpan and finishing up the top coat in his hand, he had yellow lightning bolts over a blue background in all his nails. 

"I was hungry! And I desired the frozen treat. I do not believe it demerital to watch classics like the fault in our stars! T'was a heart wrenching masterpiece." he decidedly does not pout, again despite what his brother would say. 

"Sorry Uncle Thor, but you're kinda really gone on uncle Bruce" Peter input looking earnest.

Thor grimaced and repeated his point, which was, he did not have a crush on Bruce, ok? He didn't. 

Crush was something normal people got, he wasn't normal, he was a warrior, and warriors did not have crushes or pine or moon, they wooed their beloved in a blaze of glory.

ভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভ

Okay , so maybe he did have a crush on Bruce. 

It didn't have to mean anything and he definitely wasn't going to tell anyone, It's just! The man was what Thor would describe as perfect, Bruce felt like warm tea and books and calm all the while hiding so much raw power that he could destroy anything he wanted to. 

Thor didn't even have a choice but adoring the man. His heart sickness went to the point he might even call his feelings for the other man love. 

It frightened him really. 

He fell in love with many over the centuries, the latest resulting in the disaster with Jane. But never before did he fall as fastly and deeply in love before. Not throughout the cosmos. 

And it scares him because Bruce is perfect. He's smart. Smart enough to even talk about the properties of the Rainbow bridge with Heimdall even though he insisted he prefers Biology. 

He's strong. Or at least the Hulk is. The two of them are a mesmerizing process of hiding raw power in such a delicate looking person and it leaves Thor breathless sometimes. 

And it really doesn't hurt that Bruce is one of the cutest people he met. The way he pretends not to pay attention to not get in conflict. The way his lips frown downwards when he sees anyone of the Avengers and friends persue their particular bad habit. 

Hel, Thor let the man ramble on for hours to watch the way his eyes light up when he's feeling passionate about the subject. Nevermind he didn't even understand what the man ever said. 

Ok, so maybe Thor is a little, just a little in love with Bruce Banner. And he has absolutely no intention to tell the man. 

Bruce is, for lack of a better term extremely guarded. It took him months to even open up enough to talk freely to everyone. 

And if Thor gets rejected, of this there is a very big chance, Bruce could turn back to being reclusive. Thor could not take that chance. 

Bruce is like a clam. closed off but with a hidden gem, Thor will not be the reason for him to be closed off like a clam again. 

ভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভ

There were perks in travelling with your billionaire bestfriend, for instance, they could get you any tea you wanted in their privet jets. 

Another would be they have privet jets. 

The two scientists were settling in as the plane just took off Tony left to freshen up, and Bruce took a calming sip of the chamomile the hostess was kind enough to hand out. 

Really he was greatful for the peace and quiet. 

"So what's going on with you and Thor?" Tony says and sits down opposing Bruce . Bruce wished the tea that sprayed from his mouth caught Tony and removed the insufferable smirk. 

The downside to travelling with a billionaire bestfriend, especially Tony Stark is that the man is -pardon his language - a nosy fuck. 

"You did that on purpose. " Bruce glared. Normally getting glared at by the man who turnes into a giant green rage monster scares people. Unfortunately Tony Stark has never been normal. So, He doesn't even flinch. 

"Sure did. Now, You . Thor. spill."

"There is nothing to spill. Thor and I are friends." Bruce defended. 

Tony squinted at him. "Uh huh, and How's denial treating you?" 

Bruce rolled gis eyes, " We are friends, I may or may not like him, it does not mean he likes me back, I'm not gonna ruin our friendship for that." 

"Hey sure I get it, but you think Thor's gonna ruin a friendship over that? Besides, why are you so sure that you're gonna get rejected? " 

"Tony look at me, I get turned into a giant rage monster when my heart beat elevates. You know how dangerous that is why the heck would he go for me. " Bruce says and left his cup on the table between them. 

"Hey!" Tony poked his cheek. "I'll have you know the other guy is a sensitive person, and you're gonna hurt his feelings." 

Bruce laughed and Tony continued, " 'sides, I don't think Thor cares about that" he shrugs," isn't taking a chance better than wondering all you life and all that jazz?" 

"Tony he doesn't care as a friend, romantically I really doubt he's interested in me. Come on, after the crap that happenned at sakaar and not to mention how Hulk was mad at lightning for hitting him once, so he took it out on Thor. Why in his right mind would Thor go for me?" 

"Cause he thinks you hung the stars? Dude, you can't tell me you don't see how he stares at you? Besides, I doubt he'd let anyone else talk science to him for hours on end." 

Bruce tilted his head challengingly, "you sure you wanna go on that lane Tony, because I will not hesitate -" 

"Ok, ok, geez I won't but think about it ok? You deserve to be happy too. " 

Bruce was treated to one of the rare Tony Stark real smile that was saved for people he really cared about. 

"Fine, I'll think about it." 

ভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভ

Thor and Steve have a thing. 

They were both a bit behind on the mordern references thing, they both were inhumanely strong, they both liked to pretend being clueless and innocent to mess with people, and they were both hopelessly in love with geniuses . 

Granted it wasn't the most healthy way of dealing with stuff, but they liked to meet up in the sparring room and beat the absolute crap out of each other from time to time. Or as Steve liked to call it, Sparring.

"Why, do you think it takes an entire month for these- conferances to finish up." Thor says as he dodges a punch from Steve. 

"There are a lot of people? And I think this event's one of the big ones so they need more time in organising. " Steve says as he immediately grabs Thor in a chokehold. 

Thor breaks free, " I suppose it would not do for them to not attend." he says and tries to pindown Steve instead, 

"Probably not. But hey, they're coming back today so that's good isn't it?" Steve wriggles out of Thor's hold. And swipes his feet making the other man fall.

"I wonder if son of Leeds would visit today." he says and grabs Steve in a wreslers hold forcing the other man to tap out. 

"He should, I think. Peter said something about him coming." Steve gets up and heaves a few breath.

"I find his company enjoyable " Thor follows the captain's example it was a good fight

"He met you three times and fainted twice, but, I do get what you mean." Steve took out a water bottle and handed it to Thor

"Yes his fanboying is quite endearing." Thor chukled and gulped the water down.

"Additionally, you get a pseudo step son if you ever do get together with Bruce." Steve pointed out and smirked at him. 

Thor glared, "Do not taunt me with what I can't have Steven, especially considering you are on the same boat." 

Steve shrugged "best three out of five?" 

"You will lose that too my friend" 

"Bring it on" 

ভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভ

"I still do not see why you need a Ravengers meeting, Bruce just got home from the month long voyage, you could have at least let him rest." Thor scowls at the laptop that was set up for them for the "Emergency Revangers Meeting "

From the other side of the video call Brunnhilde raises an unimpressed brow

"Well, considering I'm taking care of the people you are the king of and this concerns everyone in the room, maybe It would go better if you didn't complain and finish this quickly so that Bruce gets his rest"

Bruce cuts in, "It's fine, Brunnhilde. What happened though? I didn't think I would be included in Asgardian stuff" 

She points at Thor from the other side, 

"See, this is what your attitude should be like, and that's why I like him better." 

Thor is a very mature person and therefore he stuck his toung out. 

"Are they having problems settlingin earth? " Loki asks.

"No, no they're settling in just fine the People here are friendly, actually they just had a communal ABBA dance just yesterday." Thor nods as Bruce and loki grimaces. 

"Actually they were gonna join the earthlings in Trondheim vikinlag. What they wanted was the royal family to be there. " she says and Thor gets the distinct feeling that he's missing something. 

"Royal family? " Loki raises an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, the Prince , the King and the Royal consort." Thor's brain screeched to a halt. 

"The WHAT?" he asks. 

"Uh, royal consort? Do they mean Brunnhilde? I didn't know you guys were dating? " Bruce's vice comes out slightly strangled. 

"I'm not dating him. What the hel??!!?" Brunnhilde made a face.

"They meant you genius " Loki input from the safety of being on the other side of Thor

Thor's brain came back online and he tried to joke it off, 

"It is indeed very humorous of them, but they really shouldn't jump to conclusions-" But apparently, Brunnhilde had a plan to completely murder him today so she cut him off. 

"Oh, Allfather's beard, don't tell me you didn't tell him you're in love with him? It's been ages Thor!" 

If someone could just kill him right now Thor would be eternally thankfull really. Please just someone kill him 

"Alright then, I'll just take Brunnhilde and..... Let you two talk." Loki took the laptop and leaned close to Thor

"Do not. Mess. This. Up or so help me Odin I will release blackmails you don't even remember existed." he hissed and left. 

"Uh......." 

"I really did not wish to make you uncomfortable Bruce, I value our friendship, and I never intended on you finding out" Thor tried to salvage the situation 

"Wait, you actually do like me? I thought Brunnhilde was just kidding, you don't really have a reason to like me, and I thought Hulk would be an anti incentive since that thing in Sakaar and he did hit you before too, besides you're so gorgeous and you could have your pick of person why would you choose me and now I'm rambling, ... " 

For the first time since Thor came to the realization that he loves Bruce, a tenetive hope grew. Maybe Bruce actually reciprocated? 

Even if just a little bit. Even if it was just a fraction of what Thor felt for him, he would fight for the man's heart. 

"Bruce, bruce, you are, one of the most brilliant people I know, how many could even do half the things you could do? And I don't know how to make you believe but you are beautiful. You are possibly the most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure to meet. And I love that Hulk makes you stronger. I love everything about you Bruce and I am in love with you." 

He bites his lip and looks at Bruce intently hoping his eyes would convey what words could not. 

There was a beat of silence before Bruce launched himself at Thor and tackle hugged him. 

"I- i love you too, I love you so much I can't -" Bruce's mouth was covered by Thor's before he could say anymore. 

ভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভ

"How did you even get these?" Brunnhilde says as she flips through the pictures Loki send her. 

"I am the God of mischief. Who do you take me for? There is thousands of years worth of blackmail I have on him. " Loki says with a cocky smile. 

"You're sure this will work though, because the people are actually waiting for the king and his consort. "

"I don't see him talking his way out of that situation without a.... What did Peter call it? Boyfriend at the very least." 

"Ok, It's in two weeks, let the lovebirds know" she says and cut the call. 

He turns the corner and considers the door he closed on his way out, maybe he'll talk to them tomorrow, though he did have to collect his winnings from the birdman.


	18. Chapter 18

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®  
_Sintern @ S Industries _

Stark Intern: Mr. Conel. Rhodes Sir? 

Mr. Conel. Rhodes: yes?

Stark Intern, a memer : In your opinion, what is the Height of stupidity? 

Mr. Conel. Rhodes looking at his hacked Twitter handle: about 5'5". Taller if he's wearing the suit. 

_ TonyHackedThis @ WARMACHINEROX _

I still can't change it, So I stand by that statement. 

_ OGHero @ IAmFe _

I'M 5'6" and three quarters!!!! 

_ Bevvy @ Katz _

Lmao these interactions are gold.   
**See more **  
★★★  
_WhichWitch @ ThisWitchBitch_

Today this fckn Dudebro had the actual Gall to tell me that the Avengers should be against same sex marriage. He said that to my face. Like some of us fight crime in spandex you think we're what? Straight? 

_ Egg @ Eggy _

I stan one (1) badass woman. 

_ ShhhASecret @ xoxo _

Ok but are some of the Avengers actually gay? I mean everyone knows about Stark, but is there anyone else? 

_ Capsicum @ CAmerica _

What was that about Tony? @ xoxo? What do you mean? 

_ ShhhASecret @ xoxo _

Asdfghjkl captain America just @ ed me!! But forreal, everyone knows Stark is bi. He's like the shining icon in the Bi community? 

_ Ah,Satan @ DeadlySpider _

@ xoxo I want you to know You're an absolute gem, and very valid, and you just did god's work. 

_ ShhhASecret @ xoxo _

In case anyone's wondering, I'm probably just dead, though I didn’t think I'd reach heaven.   
**See more **  
★★★  
_Sintern @ S Industries_

The emotionally constipated Captain in a conundrum 

°Steve's face looking at his phone, he lookes shocked, and stuck between happy and terrified°

_ OGHero @ IAmFe _

Kid you need to stop trying to teach him all the memes at once, he gets confused. 

_ Sintern @ S Industries  _

I showed him nothing Mr. Stark.

_ InsertArmJoke @ BB. arns _

Why. Are. They. So. Stupid 

°headbanging against a wall gif°

**See more **  
★★★  
_Ah,Satan @ DeadlySpider_

What is the banging noise coming from Barnes's room? 

_ Ah,Satan @ DeadlySpider _

Ah, NVM, he was banging his head Against a wall. 

_ NotAWizard @ Emerys _

Is? he? ok? 

_ Ah,Satan @ DeadlySpider _

He's fine, just frustrated.

** See more  **

★★★

_ Sburi @ There'sABee?!! _

Ey, @ IAmFe, what's my memeboi's @ ? 

_ OGHero @ IAmFe _

Why should I tell you? You two cause nothing but trouble

_ Sburi @ There'sABee?!! _

Fine I'll just ask his boyfriend then. 

_ OGHero @ IAmFe _

Ok, 1. You're a sneaky little shite  
2\. How tf do you know his boyfriend's @ but not his? 

_ Sburi @ There'sABee?!! _

......... Talent.   
Thank for the DM :)

_ Prepare for trouble @ RNakamura _

The Princess of Wakanda radiates so much chaotic energy..... I love her! 

_ I'mTheBitch @ RedHead _

You would. 

** See more  **

★★★

_ Sburi @ There'sABee?!! _

Can I recieveth a Waffle  
Can I prithee recieveth a waffle @ Perky come back and vine with me you coward. 

_ ABean @ Perky _

Alas not with me! I has't the pow’r of god and Anime on mine own side 

_ SufferingTheMemers @ davyJones _

You two have probably reached the pinnacle of tomfoolery. 

_ ABean @ Perky _

*Gasp* tis an achievement, thy highness, shalt we rejoice ?

_ Sburi @ There'sABee?!! _

* wipes an anime tear* I would like to thank you all for helping me achieve this honour.  
Special thanks to my personal Meme servant 🅱eter 🅱arker,   
my mother the great and kind woman, and My Brother, he didn’t do much, but he's a furry, so he gets a shoutout. 

_ ABean @ Perky _

* wipes a proud anime tear* truly, an inspiration. 

_ SufferingTheMemers @ davyJones _

I'm fckn done with both of you. 

** See more  **

★★★

_ Black and white @ CowsAreCool _

Ok, but whomst the heck is @ perky?

_VroomVroom @ THonda_

He doesn’t have a picture in his account, but he's a student in America, he seems nice. 

_ It'sNotKilling @ IfIUnaliveThem _

Hoo, boy he's the sweetest thing in the universe let me tell you, muchos adorable, and all around amazing boyfriend. 

_ SassySusy @ SafeInALake _

Who are you though?

_ It'sNotKilling @ IfIUnaliveThem _

I'm Peter's boyfriend 

** See more  **

★★

_ Harlequin @ keenboi _

It's probably gonna destroy my reputation as a stone cold bitch, but idgaf. I have met @ S Industries in person only once, but if anything happened to him, I will kill everyone in the world and then myself. 

_ Sintern @ S Industries  _

OMG Harley. 

_ KingTuck @ Foley  _

Understandable. But is he cute?

_ Sintern @ S Industries  _

I AM NOT CUTE!!!

_ Harlequin @ keenboi _

@ Foley you will not believe how cute he is, I just wanted to stuff him in my pocket and take him home with me.

_ Sburi @ There'sABee?!! _

Ah, I see you’ve had your eyes opened to the sacred ways of PPPS. Well done Keener. 

_ Harlequin @ keenboi _

I feel....... validated

** See more  **

★★★

_ OGHero @ IAmFe _

TFW when your teammate does something extremely soothing for the nerves. 

_ Capsicum @ CAmerica _

They deserved it and I was glad to do it. 

_ OGHero @ IAmFe _

The takedown was truly beautiful. 

_ StealYourHeart @ Ban _

Iron Man and Captain America continues to flirt unknowingly much to everyone's pain. 

_ Sintern @ S Industries _

hahhahaahhHAHAHH @ Ban, you think you're in pain? You have not suffred untill you have lived with them. 

_ InsertArmJoke @ BB. arns _

Rt

_ Ah,Satan @ DeadlySpider _

Rt

_ NewHearingAids @ WhoDis _

Rt

_ Intellectual™ @ green bean _

Rt

_ Conductive @ strongest Avenger _

RT

_ Rhodey @ J. Rhodes _

Rt

_ BirdAvenger @ ButICanFly _

Rt

_ Pepperoni @ potts _

Rt

**See more**

★★★

_ Buzzfeed  _

Captain America opposes Homophobic group and tells them, "If gay people are going to hell, then I guess I'll see you there" coming out as Bisexual. 

_ SufferingTheMemers @ davyJones _

Ok, but why does this not mention that he punched one of the homophobes in the nose. 

_ HotHotIce @ C Giacometti  _

And here I thought he was the most chill. 

_ Vikiforov @ zoloste _

@ C Giacometti *thot

_ ABean @ Perky _

@ C Giacometti he's actually the least chill, and the PSA's are a lie. He never followed a rule in his life.

** See more  **

★★★

_ FckUDad @ M. PDragon _

°picture of the avengers hanging out Steve and Tony lovingly staring at each other's eyes° 

Ironman and Captain Murica continues to be one of the most frustrating couples in existance. 

_ AKingApparantly @ A. PDragon _

What other couple out there could possibly frustrate you as much as them though? 

_ Pass the Mead @ glot _

...........

_ FckUDad @ M. PDragon _

@ A. PDragon I hate you so much right now. 

** See more  **

★★★

_ You'reUnderAggrest @ Catboi _

Ok, I know there's an entire situation with Stony, but did anyone else notice the smile Dr. Banner was giving Thor, that was literally the cutest thing ever. 

_ Conductive @ strongest Avenger _

I AGREE. I TOO THINK THE DR. BANNER IS CUTE! 

_ You'reUnderAggrest @ Catboi _

Asdfghjkl 

_ Intellectual™ @ green bean _

Thor FFS  
**See more **Sintern @ S Industries

Person against giving the latest helping bot to Red cross : IT'S NOT NOTHING STARK! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A MILLIONAIRE WHO DOESN’T CARE -

Tony Stark : you may think I'm just a Millionaire who doesn't care, but that's not true

Tony Stark, taking off his glasses for Effect™ : I'm actually a billionaire. 

_ TrappedBitch @ yungsbum _

Holyshit he's savage. 

** See more  **

★★★

_ Seaboi @ ripping the tides _

Ok, but all the interactiobs between @ S Industries and @ IAmFe are so pure and father son like? 

_ Kathy @ queen _

# iron......dad? 

_ ATalkingRat @ sayaka _

@ DeadlySpider # Irondad?

_ Ah,Satan @ DeadlySpider _

# Irondad 

** See more  **

★★★

_ Sintern @ S Industries _

How do you think Coffee's gonna taste brewed with orange juice?   
-Clint Barton as Ms. Romanoff looks on horrified. 

_Memethew @holt the fire_  
NGL, even I think that's a terrible idea. 

_ DeadInsideDeadOutside @ AFatherApparantly _

A human disaster, at their finest. 

** See more  **

★★★

_ Helena @ BC _

Ok, but question, who is your favourite person in the tower @ IAmFe? 

_ OGHero @ IAmFe _

My favourite person? Definitely @ S Industries. He's one of the kindest people in the room. Not to mention extremely smart, the Kid's just too good for this world. 

_ Sintern @ S Industries _

AsdfghjklomdMrdadinsjxjsljxbdnuxsm 

_ OGHero @ IAmFe _

Mr. Dad? 

_ Sintern @ S Industries _

Oh, haha look at the time, looks like It's throw myself off the roof O'clock. 

** See more **

★★★

_ Sintern @ S Industries _

Mr stark : I'm thinking about adopting a child. 

Me, a confused fool : That's great Mr. Stark! I'm so happy for yo-

Mr. Stark bringing out paperworks : It's you sign here. 

_ ChairsAreCool @ SoAreGuys _

I can't believe this is how You're telling everyone you're getting adopted. 

_ Sintern @ S Industries _

I is a meme 

** See more **

★★★

_ Buzzfeed _

CAPTAIN AMERICA AND IRONMAN RELATIONSHIP CONFIRMED??!   
Rumours have been surrounding the two heroes for nearly a year for their close relationship.   
But at the latest Maria Stark Foundation gala, the truth comes out of the bag when Steve Rogers stops a woman from flirting with Tony Stark by telling her to stop flirting with his boyfriend. 

_ Sintern @ S Industries _

Buzzfeed continuees to not give the full picture, he didn’t just ask the lady to stop flirting with dad, he made out with him infront of god and everyone. 

_ NewHearingAids @ WhoDis _

I wouldn’t call it making out, it was more like an attempt to suck eachothers soul out through their mouth. 

** See more  **

★★★

_ WhenTheSunMetThe @ MoonMoon _

AcaDec trip too Stark Tower Whoooooooooo

_ MadDash @ Thompson _

Finally I can prove that Penis parker was lying. 

_ SufferingTheMemers @ davyJones _

W h y are you so obsessed with his genitalia? It's annoying Flash 

** See more  **

★★★

_ Abe @ notTheHonestOne _

°a picture of Stark tower taken from right in front °   
I'm so hype. 

** See more  **

★★★

_ SheSellsSeaShells @ CauseTheEconomyCollapsed _

Hoyl sgtv F.R.I.D.A.Y is so cool.   
**See more **

★★★

_MadDash @ Thompson_V

Can't believe @ perky hacked the AI. 

** See more  **

★★★

_ Good luck @ Charlie _

Asdfghjkl Hawkeye and Flacon just got into a debate on who's the best uncle. @ perky how do you know them? 

_ MadDash @ Thompson _

@ Charlie, come on, they're obviously fake. 

_ ChairsAreCool @ SoAreGuys _

Literally shut up Flash. 

** See more  **

★★★

_ SEYYYYMOUUUUUR @ O'Reilly _

Wh- why did Deadpool just walk in the tour, make out with Peter and leave? 

_ OGHero @ IAmFe _

WTF He wasn’t supposed to come in the Tower. 

_ Capsicum @ CAmerica _

Tony leave them alone, he didn’t even break anything.

_   
InsertArmJoke @ BB. arns _

This time 

_ WhenTheSunMetThe @ MoonMoon _

Love how they're behaving like this is normal

_ SufferingTheMemers @ davyJones _

TBF We did tell you that Peter has a boyfriend. 

_ SheSellsSeaShells @ CauseTheEconomyCollapsed _

I think I need to sit down

** See more  **

★★★

_ Not that lonely @ Lonello _

JFC bruce banner just destroyed Flash. 

_ Abe @ notTheHonestOne _

" when was the last time you made a web formula in your chem class? Or made a contraption to contain and shoot them by yourself? That's what I thought, never insult Peter ever again. "   
I have tears streaming my eyes-

** See more  **

★★★

_ SufferingTheMemers @ davyJones _

A suffering Picture of a tomato has been slid in to your DMs @ people who are concerned.

_ It'sNotKilling @ IfIUnaliveThem _

Bless

_ Harlequin @ keenboi _

Thank

_ Sburi @ There'sABee?!! _

Love you boo

** See more  **

★★★

_ CunningBoi @ tyty _

The avengers at the Gym. # blessedDay

° Thor and Bucky wrestling as Steve referees. Sam and Rhodey share popcorn and natasha runs on a treadmill. °

_ HeWasASk8erBoi @ Avril _

Lmao I wish I was in Bucky's place. 

_ ChairsAreCool @ SoAreGuys _

Getting your butt handed by Thor? 

_ HeWasASk8erBoi @ Avril _

One day you’ll understand you innocent child. 

** See more  **

★★★

_ SufferingTheMemers @ davyJones _

Some nerve soothing pictures. 

°Flash gets thrown halfway accross the mat by Natasha° 

_ Sburi @ There'sABee?!! _

So that's the fckr

_ OGHero @ IAmFe _

He's the one who's bullying Peter? 

_ SufferingTheMemers @ davyJones _

@ IAmFe Peter told me to tell you no. But yes. 

** See more  **

★★★

_ UnderDaSea @ Sebby _

Flash.... Does not know when to shut up does he? 

_ HeWasASk8erBoi @ Avril _

"Why would you want him to work for you? He's terrible at everything. He can't do a thing right."   
Boi you boutta get you ass handed.

_ SufferingTheMemers @ davyJones _

I wonder which one of Stony is gonna snap first

** See more  **

★★★

_ CunningBoi @ tyty _

Holy fucking shit

_ Not that lonely @ Lonello _

I did not see that coming

_ WhenTheSunMetThe @ MoonMoon _

No one saw him coming

_ SufferingTheMemers @ davyJones _

Especially flass lmao

_ Abe @ notTheHonestOne _

Ok, but was he listening in? How did he know to come in and body tackle him like that. 

_ ChairsAreCool @ SoAreGuys _

We call It Wade's Peter senses. It's fairly accurate, if anyone is being mean to Peter within a mile radius of Wade, he tackle. 

_ Sburi @ There'sABee?!! _

Beautifully put. 

** See more  **

★★★

_ SufferingTheMemers @ davyJones _

Who wants the video of flass getting tackled by Wade? 

_ Harlequin @ keenboi _

Blease

_ Sburi @ There'sABee?!! _

Me! Me! Me!

_ Sintern @ S Industries _

MJ why????? 

_ OGHero @ IAmFe _

Gimmi

_ Sintern @ S Industries _

Dad tf??

** See more  **

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®


	19. The one where Peter almost gets kidnapped

It wasn’t Peter's fault ok? It really wasnt. 

....... Maybe just a little bit but really it wasn’t ,entirely his fault. 

Maybe he was getting too used to deal with shady people who are actually nice while hanging out with Wade. But really how was he supposed to know that those guys weren’t the nice kind of shady people?

The officer he was leaving the statement to finished up writing and smiled at him gratefully, 

"You did a great job kid, there was already five cases of missing kids that these guys kidnapped, they're gonna be behind bars for a long time. You should be proud." she patted Peter's back. 

Peter smiled, then remembered to turn down the Spider-Man charm at the last moment and not say something like, 'all in a day's work officer Pennington. Happy to be of service! '

"Thank you ma'am. I'm glad to be able to help." he decides on saying. 

"That must have been quite a shock too. Why don't you wait here and Call your guardian, and they could pick you up. " she smiles kindly. 

Peter thought about that for a minute, realized what the fallout to that would be and immediately shook his head

"Oh no that's really not necessary! I could just walk home from here!" he yelped. Walk, swing, you know, semantics. 

"Of course you’re not just going to walk home kid, you could get into more trouble and besides you just had to go through nearly being kidnapped. I'm not gonna let you just walk out right now without adult supervision! " 

Officer Francine Pennington looked scandalized at the very idea, and Peter got it, he really did. Regular people would probably be traumatised after being nearly kidnapped, he himself had to calm down a lot of people. 

But he supposed it would really not help his case to say that he literally swings around New york looking for criminals so It's not that big of a shock. 

"I don't have my phone on me. I left it at home so...... I could just go home and then tell them what happened. " he didn’t really think the winning smile he gave her would actually help him in matters. 

It didn’t, if anything it backfired and she intensifyed her what Peter dubbed as Oh-You-Poor-Child energy. 

"That's ok, let's go to the reception and call from there. " she said and got up prompting Peter to follow. 

He hoped his dad was alone in a room and didn’t call anyone else. But well, he also hoped his dad wouldn’t blow a gasked so clearly he was hoping for too much.

The receptionist was not as inpressed with him as Officer Pennington was, but didn’t show it very much. She handed him the phone looking at him like he could drop it.

Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was pretty sure he handled technology and criminals better than her thank you very much. 

He typed his Dad's number in, called and waited, 

"Rogers-Stark who is this? " his fahter's voice was clipped. He supposed he was weary seeing an unknown number.

"Hey dad!!!!!! I- uh left my phone home when I went out." he says sounding too peppy for even his own ears

"Peter, I need you to know that I have been in trouble plenty of times in my life, Steve can and will attest to that, repeatedly, so I can say with authority that that 'Hey dad' is way to enthusiastic for you to not be in trouble. " 

Peter winced 

"Ok, I swear It's not my fault. Can you come pick me up I'm at the police station " 

"You're WHERE??!" ah so his dad was with his pops. 

"I swear it wasn’t my fault! There isn’t even anything wrong! I just had to give a statements and they wanted someone to pick me up cause they think I'm traumatised or something " he desides as soon as the words come out of his mouth that he should never be allowed to deffuse situations ever. 

"Peter, start from the top now. What happened and who do I need to kill." ah, and uncle Bucky was with them too..... Great. 

"Ok, so I was walking to Ned's like normal right? we totally were gonna finish the Death Star today and I wasn’t in a hurry since we only had a little bit of it left- " 

"Peter" there was movement on the other side but Peter couldn’t what was going on.

"So! This van was standing on the road and this dude was leaning on the van. He was soooo tall dad. And jeez he was probably on some kind of steroid now that I think about it. I was really jealous since he was like a foot taller than me-" 

"Peter the Van." his Pops sounded tense. 

"Oh right, so this dude had a map and everything and he sounded foreign. He said he was a tourist. And he wanted to go somewhere and got lost and I showed him the way. I even pointed it out in the map but he still didn't get it so he told me to just show him from the car-" 

There was a strangled sound from the other side. He guessed it was his dad. 

"Peter please tell me you did not get in the car. " aunt Natasha's voice waved in. Oh man are they all hanging out together? 

"I didn’t!.... At first. Then he said he would buy me a snack if I showed him the way! " 

There was another strangled noise this time from his pops. 

"So anyway I get in, and it feels a little weird but I still get in the backseat with this other guy and he's pretty big and muscly too and so is the driver. So this guy gets in and I can't see any of the road and I figured that something was wrong-" 

"Just now??" 

"And I wanted to get off but they already started the car so I wanted to tell them to stop but the guy next to me had this spray out. I think it was to put me to sleep? " 

He hears a distinct mechanical sound that he knows is from an engine. 

"So anyway I knocked it out of his hand and he tried to punch me. And I caught his hand and grabbed it in a hold but I think I held it too tight and it might be broken but it could be just held at the wrong angle so - "

"We don't care about him, what did you do next?" 

"And the guy I talked to brings out a gun and he was trying to point it at me but it was pretty awkward since he was in the passenger seat and I was right behind him and he let out a warning shot " 

There was definitely someone hyperventilating on the other side. 

"But the shot hit his buddy beside me and hit his thigh. Before he could do anything else, I grabbed the gun, but I kinda overestimated how strong he was holding the gun so I kinda hit the driver on the head with the gun with the force I was using and the dude passed out- " 

"Peter!" 

"So he passed out on the horn and the horn went kept going off and it was really annoying. But the first guy pushed him off and tried to grab the stearing wheel but he didn’t realise a police car was patrolling close. 

So the cop car saw that horn for a really long time thing and he still didn’t really have his balance so the car was moving pretty whack. the police car followed the van and blew the sirens the dude tried to hit the gas but I found the spray thing and sprayed him in the face. 

Turnes out it really was to knock me out since the guy fell asleep instantly but we were still going and I tried to stop the car but it hit a Fire hydrant before I got to the brakes. " 

Peter finished just as he heard the noise of a quinjet engine on top of the building, oh so that was the engine he heard. 

"You’re at the reception right? Wait there we're coming now. " he heard from Uncle Bruce and yikes everyone really is coming.

He gave the phone back to the receptionist and sighed.

"Are they coming?" Officer pennington asks in a tone that implies that if they weren’t she'd drive him herself and give his parents a piece of her mind while She's at it. She was great to work with on the domestic abuse cases. But fortunately he doesn’t need her help in this particular case. 

He hoped his grimace came more like a smile, "They're already here" 

She frowned, "You just finished the call though, how are they already here?" 

She asks and Peter doesn’t have to answer because of the noise and clamour that follows the avengers in public. 

ঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁঁ  
It wasn’t everyday the Avengers landed a quinjet on top of a NYPD station and then proceed to rush down the stairs. 

The scene was made even weird since none of them were in uniform, in fact one would say they were in such a hurry they couldn’t change any clothes from what they were wearing at home. 

Which was true considering most of their attaire consisted of sweatpants, jeans, t-shirts and other assorted comfy clothes. 

The people that were in the way parted for them like the sea did for Moses.

"Peter, oh my god are you ok? Are you hurt? Do we need to get medical to check you out? You know what, Bruce ? Maybe you should check him for bruses when we get home?" 

"Dad, dad come on It's fine I'm not even hurt! " 

"Right, then we need to have a talk about getting into suspicious looking vans with suspicious people having no regards to safety" his pops cut in. 

"What were you thinking Peter?" Natasha looked like she was still pretty ready for murder. 

"Well, it was free food!" 

"Peter, I am, -and I can't stress this enough,- a billionaire. You don't need free food! I could have gotten you whatever you wanted! " 

"I'm sorry, It seemed like a good idea at the time." 

"Well considering that I know everyone of you used that excuse at some point, let's go home before we tell him how dumb it was of him to get in a strange van when someone offers him food" Rhodey inputs after pointing Bucky to thank the Officer Peter was talking to. 

The avengers nod and agree, and if Peter gets more doted on for the next few days It's no one's bussiness but theirs.


	20. Twitter again my buddy

®®®®®®®®®®®®

_ StuffAvengersDo @ intern a la Stark _

So an absolutely terrible accident happened with the shield today. Somehow the Captain's hand slipped and the shield broke all the anti-homeless spikes on the sidewalks closer to SI. Truly a wonder of nature and physics.   
_  
Frog @ bonnafoy _

A true american hero. *salute*

_ Gasp @ adam _

Really the wonders of physics has no bounds. 

_jaybird @ Michele _

Alright I respect you now.

See more

হহহহহহহহহহ হহহহহহহহহহ হহহহহহহহহহ 

_ TMZ @ TMZ _

_IT'S OVER BETWEEN THEM?!!_

_In shocking turn of events, there are rumours miling about the superhero power couple breaking up. _

_What lead to Iron man and Captain America's break up? _

_ Kirkland @ iggy _

WHAT?!! No! This isn’t real right?   
_  
Carrie @ kari _

I knew the dating thing was a publicity stunt. 

_ IAmYourFather @ luke _

Hey @ kari, no one asked you. And nobody actually confirmed it. 

See more

হহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহ

_ People @ people _

_IS IT OVER??!! _

_After three years of a relationship billionaire industrialist Tony Stark and America's darling Steve Rogers finally decide to break things off. _

_The relationship between the two superheroes has always been dubious, but recent rumours proves that.... See more _

_Micky @ kirspyTwin _

JFC thses are everywhere. Are they actually breaking up?  
_  
Sara @ chickenKrisp _

Nooooooo. @ intern a la Stark is this true? 

_StuffAvengersDo @ intern a la Stark  
_  
I- 

See more

হহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহ

_ GloUp @ gloria _

Even Stark's intern says nothing. They probably realised how bad they were together.   
_  
Kandy @ kane _

Oh look vultures that want to pick on other's relationships are already here. 

See more 

হহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহ  
_  
Shurijan @ officiallyBetterRoyal  
_  
Watching the internet having a breakdown over Stony while I know what's up   
* sipping tea gif * 

_Sara @ chickenKrisp _

@ shuri please, we're dying over here what happenned to stony?????

_StuffAvengersDo @ intern a la Stark  
_  
I can't take this anymore. @ fe-male @ ActuallyIrish 🅱lease, just check the # brokenstony and comment 

_ Shurijan @ officiallyBetterRoyal _

@ intern a la Stark, weakling.

See more

হহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহ

_ Ironyman @ fe-male _

So my intern just forced me to go through the # brokenstony. So.... @ ActuallyIrish wanna say something?   
_  
American Captain @ ActuallyIrish _

We broke up???? 

_Ironyman @ fe-male _

Yeah It's very tragic. 

_ American Captain @ ActuallyIrish _

Why didn’t anyone tell me we broke up?????

_ Ironyman @ fe-male _

They probably didn’t what to hurt your feelings. I was feeling too tied down. 

_American Captain @ ActuallyIrish _

You were?? Wow!!!!  
_  
Ironyman @ fe-male _

Also I took the kid. 

_ American Captain @ ActuallyIrish _

Wait no! Don't take him, I'll do anything.   
_  
Ironyman @ fe-male _

Anything?   
_  
American Captain @ ActuallyIrish _

Anything. 

_ Ironyman @ fe-male _

Then perish

See more 

হহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহ  
_  
Adrichou @ meow _

Honesty Stony's we didn't breakup was pretty epic. 

হহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহ  
_  
Carly @ tera _

Stony is still here to stay. Hell yeah baby. 

হহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহ

_ Garageboi @ keeny _

Me @ spiderman when he came to the tower through a window and just laid down on the floor : why are you lying on the floor? 

Spiderman : I have depression 

Spiderman :....... 

Spiderdumbass : I also have been stabbed repeatedly, so if you could call somebody? 

_  
Ironyman @ fe-male _  
  
He's. Been. What?????

_Garageboi @ keeny _

Stabbed. I called Dr. Odinson-Banner so he's stable now. 

_ Ironyman @ fe-male _

Why tf wasn’t I alerted, Karen was supposed to let me know?????

_The guy @ spidey's guy _

Uh..... About that......

_Ironyman @ fe-male _

You're both grounded the moment my suit gets in the tower. 

See more 

হহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহ 

_ American Captain @ ActuallyIrish _

Why was Tony's suit standing outside the tower gate when the quinjet landed? 

_Spideyboi @ irlspidey _

Because Mr. Stark said my guy in the chair and I are grounded when the suit gets in the tower.   
_  
Ironyman @ fe-male _

They hacked my suit, said hi through F.R.I.D.A.Y, and landed it then opened it to let me out. 

I don't know if I should let them off or ground them even more. 

_ Cawcaw mf @ hawky _

Gotta admire the dedication. 

_ Gabby @ troy _

Who knew Iron man was such a dad

See more 

হহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহ 

_ Garageboi @ keeny _

Stark intern : I can't find my phone

Tony : Here, I'll call you, 

Phone : *you’re my dad, you're my dad boogie woogie woogie*

Tony : 

stark intern : I can explain 

Tony: 

Stark intern :

Tony : 

Stark intern : I can no longer explain. 

_ StuffAvengersDo @ intern a la Stark  
_  
First off, sniches get stitches Keener

Second off, howst the hecky did you know that?   
_  
Garageboi @ keeny _

I have my ways

_StuffAvengersDo @ intern a la Stark  
_  
Clint? 

_ Garageboi @ keeny _

Clint.

_ Yuki @ my love _

Maybe Clint will be their always 

_StuffAvengersDo @ intern a la Stark  
_  
Ew no 

_Garageboi @ keeny _

Fuck no

_PapaPizzaReject @ Willyson _

God I hope not. 

_StuffAvengersDo @ intern a la Stark  
_  
Wade I swear to god if you don't stop being self depracating in your Twitter handle I will eat all the chimmychingas. 

_WadingBy @ Willyson _

Sorry babyboy, this better? 

_ StuffAvengersDo @ intern a la Stark  
_  
Better ❤

See more 

হহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহ

_ Spideyboi @ irlspidey _

What is a good responce to being stabbed?

_ Ratata @ shoma _

Rude

_Kitty @ shoma _

That's fair

_Black @ redhead _

Dou you need this back or can I keep it? 

_Ironyman @ fe-male _

Letting the AI in your suit report that to get backup and not tweet about it jfc

_Vroom @ Honda _

How the heck did he get stabbed again????

_ The guy @ spidey's guy _

He's a very smart idiot with a heart of gold. 

_jaybird @ Michele _

True dat. 

See more 

হহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহ 

_ RockyRhodes @ C. JR _

What to do when you adopt a teenager by Anthony Edward Stark

Step 1 : Don't panic 

Step 2 : Fail step 1

_ Ironyman @ fe-male _

First of all how dare you?   
Second of all..... Yeah sounds about right.

_ American Captain @ ActuallyIrish _

In our defence he's a lot like us, so obviously he's hard to not get a heart attack from. 

_ MsRomanoffCanGetIt @ Any day _

Wait are they talking about spider-man? 

_ Pipes are cool @ kolkolkol _

It's very likely. He get in trouble a lot and a lot like them right? 

See more 

হহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহ 

_ Sweet home Virginia @ P . Potts _

Oh, look another day another PR mess. 

_Ironyman @ fe-male _

Asdfghjkl I'm sorry. But also really, how long do you think things would be hidden? 

_Sweet home Virginia @ P . Potts _

I'm not talking about you surprisingly. it wasn’t you that messed up this time. But @ C. JR and @ ActuallyIrish be prepared for retaliation. 

_RockyRhodes @ C. JR _

Fuck

_American Captain @ ActuallyIrish _

Darn

See more 

হহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহ 

_ Spideyboi @ irlspidey _

*a video of Tony losing his shit for a solid three minutes* 

He was laughing so hard he started crying by the end.

_ABoi @ pinocio _

What tf happenned to make him laugh like that????

_Spideyboi @ irlspidey _

I showed him this and Steve was in the same room

*A video of different clips of steve taken from various news and pictures with the music of I need a hero*

See more 

হহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহ 

_Stark intern marry me challange @ thirstyhoe _

Hey @ intern a la Stark are you ever gonna fo a face reveal?

_StuffAvengersDo @ intern a la Stark  
_  
I would if I wasn’t like super insecure and ugly lmao

_ WadingBy @ Willyson _

Babyboy are you ok? You should be in hospital since your pants are obviously on fire from that lie.

See more 

হহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহ 

_ Fastboi @ thompson _

Hey @ prstar guess who won the personalised tour and the opportunity to interview Tony Rogers-Stark and his actual intern? 

_ To neverland @ prstar _

Hhhhhh what? 

_Nedthaniel @ leed da way _

Oh that's great. Yes definitely go to that flash.

_ Shurijan @ officiallyBetterRoyal _

Ned is actually secretly devious, who knew? 

_ILoveMyDogs @ Graham cracker _

Why is the princess of wakanda replying to random high schoolers? 

See more 

হহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহ 

_ jaybird @ Michele _

*picture of Tony yelling at Flash while Wade and Steve loomes behind him*

__ Shurijan @ officiallyBetterRoyal  
  
I love my girlfriend

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®


	21. The one wherr there's a shooter in midtown

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®©

Peter didn't really prefer biology class, he was never really good at it. At least not in the way he tends to be in physics or better yet chemistry. He just sort of.... knows some of the stuffs, mostly what he needs to know and the rest is spider facts. 

Granted he was getting way better at it since he started to go to his uncle Bruce to clear up what he didn't understand. 

Still he would pick chemistry or nanotechnology over biology any day. 

Even then he already knew what Ms. Lanister was talking about in this lesson, something about some sort of fungi. He wasn't really paying attention. 

His mind was currently running a mile a minute, not thinking for ideas just...... Daydreaming.

He carefully took his phone to check Twitter, someone asked Rhodey a question that caught Peter's attention , 

NoticeMe @ yuuki 

@ tonyHackedThis So what do you think is the height of stupidity? # askIP 

Ironsuckup @ tonyHackedThis

Given my account name, 5'6" and three quarters. A bit more taller if he's wearing an armour. 

Peter grabbed his mouth so that he wouldn’t laugh out loud.

Unfortunately, Ms. Lanister noticed, "Peter pay attention, you may get the perfect A 's but you need to work to maintain it" 

Peter winced, "sorry Ma'am. " 

The teacher nodded and went back to the board, then suddenly - 

*BANG*

*BANG*

*CRASH* 

Everyone was instantly on alert. 

"What was that?" Abe sounded frightened. 

"Did something blow up in the labs?" Flash questions 

"The labs are on the other side of the building. " MJ looked the most put together but she too looked worried. 

"Gunshots " Peter grimaced and frowned. 

He got closer to the door and locked it and put his ear on the door, It would be hard to tell anything in the panic, but Super hearing definitely helps. Also the people doing the shooting were dressed for combat that made them heavier 

There is a group of about 10? 12 people, they're together so they're probably looking for something. Armed if the gunshot was any indication. 

Peter frowned and looked at his class and remembered if anyone could be targeted. There were some kids from rich families, but if they came for them they were going to take them alive for ransom, There was Flash who could be the target since his father is a police officer, but he doubts it, so that leaves him. Adopted son of two Avengers, and his two friends interns to Pepper Romanova-Potts and Bruce Odinson-Banner. 

.... Oh joy. 

"Everyone get to the corner near the door now!" he exclaimed but was unheard. The students bar Ned and MJ were all cowering against the wall farthest from the door that is where they would aim first. 

Peter jumped on top of the teacher's table getting everyon's attention. 

"People! The wall closest to the door! If they are going to shoot they're gonna aim where you are the first thing!" he says and they slowly but surely go to said corner. 

The problem is that he drew attention to himself so he can't juat slip out of a corner and change into his suit. Given that he'd have to take his bag with him too, he had no chance to get out. 

Ok, that's what backup is for 

Peter pressed the panic button in his watch. And there was a little red blink to tell him that the message was sent. 

But the avengers were all in Washington in for a meeting about the Accords. His dad was complaining about it all day the day before they left. 

Even if they take the quinjet, it'd take them at least 20 minutes to get to the school. 

So Peter had to hold them off for at least that long without giving up his identity. Ok, he can do this. 

There was a bang on their door. 

And there was another bang 

They were trying to break the door. 

Peter stood in front of everyone hoping they won't shoot without looking. 

The door breaks off it's hinges and the barrels of guns comes in the room before the men do. Peter could have probably beaten them but he doesn’t want to risk one of the students or Ms. Lanister to get shot at. 

The guys have kevlar and about half of them have guns. Their ski masks didn’t have any particular different between them, other than the colours. Some were dark brown, some navy blue and one black. There were twelve of them unless they have backup waiting and Peter really wishes he had any kind of weapon. 

"GET ON YOUR KNEES ON YOUR KNEES NOW. HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE EM. GET THEIR PHONES!" The guy who came inside behind everyone says.

Peter supposed he was the leader. He was the one wearing the black mask Peter desided to call him Mr yelli in his head since he sure could yell. 

Peter, in what he considers to be possibly his wisest decision throughout the entire week, sits on the ground with the others handing his phone quietly all the while keeping a careful eye on the assaulters. 

"No please, don't I can't call anyone with it its just a watch!" he hears someone protest. 

"Shut up and give me the goddamn watch!" the goon growls and the sound of a slap echoing the room had Peter grit his teeth.

"Now listen here, I don't need no trouble here We're just looking for someone and I'll just take 'im and leave. " Mr. Yelli says while pointing his gun at the students. 

Peter looks around for a weapon and sees nothing. 

"There's this kid 'ere, goes everyday to the Avenger's Tower. Who's the kid" the man says sounding calm. 

No one says anything. 

"Huh, didn’t peg itty bitty kids to be the noble type. " he says then grabs hold of Abe By the hair and yanks him forward, holding the gun to his head. 

"Tell me who the Stark Tower kid is, and I won't blow his brain off." Yelli snarls. 

"Woah, woah woah dude, calm down you're looking for me, let him go" Peter almost stands, but then thinks better of it. 

"You work at the Tower? " he asks coldly. 

"Peter?!" one of the navy blue masked henchmen yelps

Peter frowns when he hears the voice, trying to place it. 

"Bob? What are you doing here? I thought you were with AIM?" he asks. 

The goons seems to be distracted which is good for his plan to try to wait till the Avengers get there, and not get shot at. 

"Wait, I didn’t know they came looking for you, why the hell didn't you tell me you came looking for him? Are you trying to get killed?" Bob asks Mr. Yelli

"The fuck is that supposed to mean??! " Mr. Yelli snarls. 

"Dude, remember that kinda trigger happy insane guy I told you not to mess with, this is his boyfriend. Trust me you need to call this off. " Bob says as he takes the mask off and procede to give his gun to another guy. 

"Hey! He's not that insane! He just likes to talk to the boxes sometimes" Peter crossed his arms defensively. 

"Peter, he keeps going about deferent universes." Bob points out. 

"He's saying the MCU one sucks the most and he loved AA better. " Peter shrugged. 

"I thought he said 616 was the angstiest?" 

"Apparently MCU did something worse, I Don't know." he paused and remembers why they were talknig about that in the first place. "Besides, he's a sweetheart " he added. 

"I don't care who your boyfriend is, you're coming with us." Mr. Yelli says like he was absolutely not afraid of who Peter's boyfriend is, Peter could probably call Wade off from killing the guy,....... Probably. But he can't really make any promises after that. 

"No, dude, I'm out, I'm not just gonna stand here waiting for Deadpool to come and beat my ass" Bob says and tries to walk out. Peter hears a faind murmur of "deadpool??! Behind him, but chooses to ignore it. 

"You're not going anywhere! " Mr. Yelli growls again and signals two other henchmen to grab Bob. 

"And you, " he says and grabs Peter by the scruff of his neck, "You're coming with me " 

Peter assesses the situation. 

There was six guys with guns, two of them were grabbing Bob, so they might have a late respond time, he was sitting close to a chair that he could grab but that would require getting free of the hand on his neck first. 

So that's three people with guns, two of them were flanking the leader and the other was right to next them. After that he could take the unarmed people easy enough.

Peter let out a breath before taking a hold of Mr. Yelli's hand yanking him forward and taking the gun from him. He fell to the ground face first. 

He threw the chair at Bob and the other two guys a little hard so they fell too. He didn’t get to contemplate them right now because he grabbed the gun carrying first guy and threw him on top of the other two knocking them flat. He quickly grabbed the guns and gave threw them at Ned after seeing Mj take the guns from the guys closer to Bob and knock them out with the butt oh the gun. 

Mr. Yelli got up and tried throwing a punch at Peter who caught it and yanked him throwing him back at his goons using his own weight. 

Two more charged him and he ducked. They weren’t trained very well considering they were all pretty raged and went with the predictable right hook first.

Peter roundhouse kicked one of them making him fall on the other. 

His spider sense went off and he ducked, noticed a fist out of the corner of his eye, grabbed it, yanked it and judo flipped the guy, turnes out it was one of the guy he threw the other guy at. 

The guy hit his head on the floor and was out cold. Peter looked at the goons who were skattered accross the class floor mostly groaning and cluching their injuries. 

The spider sense flaired up again and Peter ducked just in time to avoid being hit by a chair. The chair hit the ground and clatteres loud enough to make him flinch. 

He grabbed the guy by his wrists and keeps pressure until he drops the chair and Peter kicks it away. 

He twists the hand to hold it against the guys back and used his other hand to grab him in a chokehold till he passed out then he immediately let him go and dropped him to the floor. 

Peter looked around to see all of them in various state of in pain or unconscious. Huh, maybe he didn’t need to press the panic button after all. 

"What the fuck Parker?!! " Flash exclaims. 

Peter regards him for a second before turning to Ned and MJ. 

"We need to tie them up. Do you think we have ropes in the gym?" he asks. 

"I'll get the ropes." MJ says and runs out of the class. 

"Nice roundhouse. " Ned says nonplussed . Everyone looks at him incredulously. 

"Mr. Parker, that was incredibly dangerous. While I do realise that they were about to kidnap you, you shouldn’t have dismissed the dangers so easily. " Ms. Lanister says glancing and away from Bob. 

"It's fine Ms. Lanister I'm just worried about the windows. " Peter says grimacing. 

"What about the windows?" she frowns, looking out, then suddenly her eyes widen as she sees something out the window. 

The class window Isn't really anything like some of the floor to ceiling ones at the Tower, as a result the Iron Man suit had to tilt a little to get in, but Friday angled the suit so the walls were spared. 

Tony stops as he took a look at the class and the assorted knocked out goons. He deigned that he wasn’t in immediate danger of getting shot so he practically jumped out of the suit. 

"What the hell happened here? Are you ok? Did you get injured?" he asks Peter. 

"I'm fine dad! I thought they would be harder to beat , so I pressed the panic button- " Peter tried to appease. 

"Who the fuck are they?" Tony pointed at the goons and Peter considers,

"They're probably freelance, but they had Bob with them so we can hear more from him- " Tony looked at him worriedly before interrupting, 

"The hydra agent?" his voice came slightly squeaky. 

"Well, kind of? " Peter looked back at the man who was still under his comrade, "He works for AIM sometimes, mostly he's freelance though" he stops himself before he gives his father an aneurism. 

"Righ, of course he does." he sounded slightly hysteric. 

"If it helps Mr. Rogers-Stark, Bob refused to take part in the kidnapping after he figured out they were going to kidnap Peter." Ned pointed out helpfully. 

"Not as much as it probably should." his dad mumbles right when the door busts open and the rest of the family rushes in. 

Peter grimaces, maybe the panic button wasn’t a good idea.


	22. The one where Tony does get kidnapped

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®©

Tony would like to state that the fact that he's out of the tower right now is absolutely and irrevocably necessary. 

In fact one could even say It's essencial. All the while he was also painfully aware that literally none of his family members would agree with him. 

The cashier gives him the wide eyed stare they always do when he gives them an unreasonably large amount of money to keep the change. He throws them a smirk from behind his phone as he grabs the pack of donut and walks out. 

Hell with Barton always finishing his donuts. Not even the Supersoldiers or Peter or Thor did that. And Tony walked back to the tower while making sure Pepper gets the message that he would in no way be able to make it to the next meeting and planing what prank he could play on Clint. 

In hindsight he really shouldn’t have left the tower without the nanotech suit or maybe he should have paid more attention to his surroundings because one minute he was just putting his phone in his pocket, the next he woke up on floor in a dark room. 

He cursed his luck. Steve is going to be so pissed. 

হহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহ 

Steve frowned at the line he just drew. It spoke volumes about his patience when he didn’t immediately just throw his skechbook from the window. Somewhat because it would probably kill someone from this height, also because of the content of said book. 

He just could never get the eye right, he knew tony would scoff, "It's just simple brown eyes babe". And Steve would have to conquer with there being absolutely nothing simple about those eyes thank you very much, it takes about months for him to correct a single skech of his husband. 

But Tony wasn’t there right now so he digresses.

" Captain, It would appear that Boss is in trouble" Steve frowns and looks up, 

"What happened? Did something blow up in the lab?" Steve says already getting up and walking out of the room. Tony didn’t tell him about working on anything potentially life threating, but he has a running theory that his husband doesn’t realize when something could harm him. 

"Boss has left the lab approximately one hour ago to get refreshments. He left the tower forty-five minutes ago " Steve pauses as his heart speeds up. 

"Why do you think he's in trouble F.R.I.D.A.Y? " he asks slowly already dreading the answer. 

"His phone signal abruptly stopped half an hour ago. Boss has put in a thirty minute delay to alert anyone of him being away from his phone in case of displacing it. Its last known location is in an alley next to a bakery. Scans show no sign of boss near. 

Steve cursed and told the AI to call everyone. 

হহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহ 

Steve was pretty sure he looked calm. Not relaxed, god no, that eould require his husband unhurt, not kidnapped and preferably within arm's reach. But disregarding that he probably had what his family called a resting bitchface, he looked calm, in control even.

After all, It's not new to have his husband kidnapped. They've practically all been kidnapped at one point or another in their line of work. If anyone other than those who know him well were to look at him, they'd see him keeping his calm and being a good soldier. 

He was pretty sure he had slipped into parade rest at one point. 

But inside, he was in turmoil. Because no matter how often it happened, or how capable he knows his husband can be, it does not get easier. 

Everytime he hears Tony is in danger, or got injured in battle or even just threw himself at danger like the self sacrificing idiotic genius that he is Steve feels like there's a steel trap constricting his heart. 

Case in point, right now his mind is refusing to think of anything other than the worst case scenario, and really, thinking about all the time he had seen his husband injured really doesn’t help. 

There is a thump on a chair right behind him. And he berates himself on not being aware enough of his surroundings to realize that someone came that close. 

"Just me punk" Bucky assures probably noticing him tense. 

Steve doesn’t say anything, but he tenses slightly less. 

Bucky eyes him for a moment before leaning forward, "At ease soldier. We'll get him back. "

Steve huffs. " 'Course we will. Failure isn’t an option." he says and really take his time to remind himself that what he says is true. "How are Pete and Nat doing? " 

Bucky sighs, "Still traking the van through the CCtv footage, would've been easier on them and on friday if it had a licence plate" 

Oh and how he would love to have a talk with the traffic police on the streets how do they not notice the car that has no freaking licence plate. 

"We have a location! " Peter called out from the other room. Both the men rushed out. 

"Where? " 

"A warehouse, an hour via quinjet. " Nat's voice had a cold no nonsense tone to it that Steve appreciated at that moment. 

"Alright, let's kick some villain butt" Peter says determinedly. 

হহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহ 

Everyone is tense in the quinjet. Not that Peter could blame anyone, he hiself was taut as a tightrope. 

Yes he knew his father is Iron man, but he is also undeniably human. He doesn’t have any inbuilt ability to protect himself. Not like Peter himself, not like his father, or uncle Bucky or Thor, or any other inhanced human. 

He's a superhero because of what he built himself. 

But he doesnt have that protection all the time. 

Peter's gut churned remembering how scared he was when his dad got thrown at a building a month back. He had his suit then and he was still concussed. 

Peter didn’t realise he was breathing heavily until Clint squeezed his shoulder. 

"He's going to be ok. He's a tough guy you know." his voice was even and steady. Peter wasn’t really sure if he was trying to convince Peter or himself that Tony is going to be ok, but his words rang true. 

Peter nodded. "I know, I just- i don't want him to get more injured I guess." and Clint grimaced at that. 

"Yeah, that's tougher, especially since he's a trouble magnet." Peter's mouth quirked a little and Clint shook his head a little, " don't give me that look, you inherited that..... From the entirety of the avengers but whatever." that earned him a huff.

" inherited what?" Steve questions as he came out of the cockpit, probably relinquishing the copilot duties to Bucky. 

"The magnet that looks for trouble, It's inheritency at this point. " Clint wisely shut up when he noticed Steve's grimace. 

"And how are you holding up cap?" Clint ventures

"Like my husband got kidnapped " he raised an eyebrow. 

"We're landing, get ready" Natasha called and the jet began to descent. 

হহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহহ 

They were close, so close to Tony that Steve could almost feel it. 

All they had to do was go through whoever was in the warehouse and that was it. Steve frowned even as he was running at the warehouse from about a block away. 

There weren’t any guards. 

No guards at all, none on the roof, none near the gate, no guards at all. That made warning bells ring in his head. If he were thinking logically, he would have stopped, maybe slowed down, looked for a trap. As it were Steve's only goal was to reach his husband. 

He did have to stop halfway however, abruptly at that, when the whole warehouse exploded into a million goddamn pieces. 

The warehouse that was supposed to have Tony inside it. 

Steve couldn’t breath. He could hear the rush of his blood There was nothing but ruble before him. Even if there was someone in there, they wouldve- they wouldn’t-

He didn’t know how long he stood there, unmoving, barely breathing when there was a tug on his arm he looked down to see a red and black gloved hand tugging him insistently. 

He looked up to see Peter not even looking at him but pointing to a place away from the rubble. He looked where he was pointed to see a few figures. One of them was sitting on the ground while the rest are in various states of reclining. 

He squinted and, oh, 

Oh thank god. 

He slowly began walking towards tony and who are likely his captors. He'd run but he was pretty sure his knees are buckling too hard for him to not faceplant and injure himself in the rubble. 

"- how does that work?? I may be the only human in the Avenger scientist but I'm still a friggin avenger! How the hell did those mines be enough of an incentive to take a risk like that! And not to mention you basically handed me a way out and expect me to what? Stay put? What kind of dumbass logic-" 

"We didn’t hand you a way out. You were locked!" one of the men ground out. 

Tony looked at him, his face telling what he thought about that interruption, it was specifically his 'what made you think you have enough intelligence to interrupt me you heathen' face that he knew from Pepper that was frequently used on board members.

"You had shacles and a lock. Who the fuck in this day and age uses shacles and a lock, you took me in a lab. Do you even know who I am buddy? I can probably sue you for incompetence right now and I'd win." 

Oh, Tony was scolding his kidnappers for being incompetent. 

Steve couldn’t control the hysterical laughter that bubbled within him.

He must've been close enough for Tony to hear him because suddenly the other man looked up and beamed at him, 

"Steve! Pete! Hey there!" he says as though they just happened to meet on someplace by chance and Steve hadn’t been ready to yank his his hair out for the last few hours.

"Hey yourself." his voice was wobbly and he was distantly aware of a Peter colored blur going towards his husband and clinging to him like a koala bear. 

Steve himself found tugged into the hug by Tony and well, obviously he wasn’t going to not hug him. 

When they let go, Tony yelped and clutched his bicep Steve turned to see Natasha punching the genius. 

"Hey! What gives?" Tony pouted

"Do you have any idea how worried We've been?" Natasha growls 

"Well it wasn’t exactly what I wanted to spend my day either" Tony grumbled as he hugged Natasha too. Clint and Bucky joined on the group hug and thor got enthusiastic enough to lift all four of them off the ground. 

Bruce was brought in the group hug when Peter grabbed him and made him join. 

And well, Steve wasn’t really going to say no to a little comfort right now.

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters belong to me. I only write with them because marvel is hurting me right now


End file.
